Words Restrained
by Kira Dattei
Summary: Differing Words Series 2: Nasir now stands as warrior for Spartacus' rebellion, skilled with blade as well as abilities unique to him. Yet past life is not as distant as once believed. Agron faces greatest challenge in allowing one he holds most dear to stand on his own. Nagron. Between Vengeance and War of the Damned. Telepathics
1. Path of Change

**Story Title:** Words Restrained **  
Story Summary:** Nasir no longer stands as body slave to Roman master. He is a warrior for Spartacus' rebellion, skilled with a blade as well as abilities unique to him. Yet the life he left behind is not as distant as he believed. Agron is still learning to live without his brother, learning to be a leader within Spartacus' rebellion, and above all learning to be the lover Nasir deserves. His greatest challenge lies in allowing the one he wants to protect the most stand on his own. **  
Chapter:** 1/11  
 **Chapter Summary:** Rebellion's next step…

 **A/N:** Here is the second installment of the Differing Words Trilogy. The story takes place between Vengeance and War of the Damned. I used dialogue from the show to work in details of what happens in this fic but mostly just played around with order of events. The fic is completed and I will try and get a chapter posted every week or so. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Path of Change**

None knew if Spartacus held expectation of what was to pass when he first made plan to strike down the lanista Quintus Lentulus Batiatus in revenge for loss of wife and freedom. Even those closest to him could not say with certainty if he had known what would become of those who followed him from that night forward. What was known to all though was everything had changed upon single night five months previous. With the fall of that first dominus to blade of slaves, those who stood owned by Rome knew there was weakness within their masters.

Message may have been lost to fear of Rome's tyranny if not for Spartacus' continued proof that none should be made to serve another. Capua trembled from within in the weeks following liberation from ludus, then villas surrounding city fell victim until strike was made upon the arena in manner which brought symbol of Roman might crumbling to ashes.

Loss of symbol of Roman strength brought whispers of Spartacus' strength within secluded corners to words broken upon the streets and much authority of Roman masters was lost.

The mines within Lucania held more workers than ever before as slaves rebelled with growing courage for all believed Spartacus would soon free them.

Belief was only further encouraged weeks following arena's destruction as news returned to Capua of the fall of the Praetors Gaius Claudius Glaber and Publius Varinius when the men pursued Spartacus and his rebels to Vesuvius. Few soldiers had survived the battle fought and none claimed knowledge of where the enemy now was for them to again lay assault upon the Thracian. Rome had not even given orders for another to take up duty of bringing end to enemy secluded just outside its sister city. Failure to give proof that Romans yet remained superior to rebel uprising removed much remaining hesitation from slaves and many who served masters on edge of Capua and its surrounding land deserted in search of freedom offered by Spartacus and the warriors who followed him.

Freedom was yet found in temple overshadowed by Vesuvius. Regardless of battle fought within its walls just beyond month previous, the familiar building remained a place of safety for Spartacus' rebels. It had changed, however, as numbers within grew as more slaves found courage to strike shackle and join. Wall at rear of temple had been removed so tents could be raised in gap between incline of mountain and building, providing adequate protection in case of attack as soldiers would have to fight through gladiators and warriors within temple to reach those sheltered behind it.

Very few changes had been made within protective walls though as it served purpose of being first line of defense against Rome. Wall was guarded at all time and weapons training occurred in the courtyard just within entrance where weapons not owned were stored as well. The temple itself provided – as it had since settling there – shelter for leaders and warriors of cause and storage for supplies.

While it had appeared at first that such arrangement placed those able with weapon to be of greater value, it had been decided by those new to cause – numbering at nearly two hundred freed slaves – that those who had risked life against Praetor Glaber had proven their place in rebellion. Also, temple was the first line of defense and it would be of no use to place those incapable of fighting with skill in position of such importance. While all were trained with weapons in order to hold skill enough to defend self if necessary, not all would ever gain enough skill to stand as true warriors.

Though with numbers so great, there were now as many tasks in need of completion for those absent skill with weapon as there was necessity for warriors. There was such need for those skilled with altering and mending cloth, cooking meals, tending to animals obtained through battles won and trade with Atella and Neapolis, and any tasks that arose with each day. To see all tasks completed with greatest quality to ensure all continued smoothly within camp, each individual new to camp was questioned as to tasks they were proficient at and if they desired to take up responsibility.

All were put to test in use of weapon for their numbers still stood too few to allow any lax in training more to fight should Rome attack.

A thing unexpected by gladiators and experienced warriors was how some new to rebellion would voice complaint of how life within rebel camp appeared similar to that of slavery. Claims of how they had left lash of master to no longer be forced to task of manual labor or completion of task for sake of another only to know the same in freedom was made with increased regularity. In their inexperienced eyes, they yet took orders of doing tasks for sake of other's satisfaction. Such remarks brought forth frustration in those who had fought against Rome from beginning of rebellion, for they knew difference between following command of a dominus and ensuring life continued for those they held responsibility for protecting.

Complaints of this nature continued until those within rebellion who had followed Spartacus in those first few months before secure camp had been established gave description of how quickly situation could become grim if tasks were not completed correctly. They had finished lecture by making point that any who came to camp could take leave at any time if they but chose.

Freedom was not a life of ease, whether pursued by Roman soldiers or in peace as rebels now were.

Strain of freedom was even felt by those who had known it for many months. Choices were to be made each day and if mistake were made, responsibility was upon own shoulders. The greater recognition one held within rebellion the more choices would be placed before them. Spartacus, Crixus and Agron spent entirety of their days making choices that affected all. Gannicus and Donar had taken lead of testing new arrivals and training in place of Oenomaus and so stood responsible for all upon path of becoming warriors. For those holding greater skill with weapon, they were still guided by the former Champion but aided by other gladiators and freed Germans in specific instruction of weapons better suited to each individual. This was also where Naevia spent much of her time as her own skill with blade continued to develop and she became warrior equal to many of the Germans and lesser gladiators.

Nasir, however, remained greatly occupied in responsibility of tracking and maintaining supplies as suitable replacement for him – and Mira – had yet to be found. He yet stood responsible for organization of guards and all who stood upon wall reported first to him before news of any manner was delivered to rebel leaders. Days following fall of Glaber, Nasir had made offer to return task to Spartacus – as he had originally taken it in circumstance of urgency – and did not wish to step beyond his capabilities or position. Offer then and any time following had been refused by the Thracian.

"Why give up task I would entrust to you regardless of events leading to you claiming command? Once replacement for other tasks has been found, know that I will see you take on like tasks to suit your talents." Such was Spartacus' manner of response each time Nasir would ask again if he should focus upon supplies. "To hold command over guard is responsibility you are well-suited for and you already hold familiarity for such position. Replacement would be much more difficult to find than discovery of one to manage supplies."

Argument could not be made against such reason, even for one as cunning in verbal battle as Nasir.

Yet reason did not make task of finding replacement for duty not intended to keep one of ease. He had begun search as soon as fleeing slaves began arriving to join rebellion two weeks previous. Unfortunately there stood few body slaves – who were of greatest likelihood to have been trained in numbers and how to manage food for any number of people – to have fled masters to this time and Nasir had not the spare time to give instruction to that extent. There were at all times hunters returning with fresh meat and other food from plentiful woods as well as assaults upon villas within near lands occurred with regularity, bringing spoils of all manner of supplies to take accounting of and make decision of how it was all to be used.

He had only just completed such task and was returning to quarters shared with Agron, his mind incapable of finding focus after long day of making attempt to train others to take count of newly arrived stock. He held hope of at least removing some strain of responsibility by spreading out obligation, having different people take on pieces of whole and report to him. Method had seen success with guards and he would have same results in this until another came to rebellion he could entrust with his position.

Perhaps he was holding expectation beyond capability of any other. His mind had always held memory of details such as numbers and the like which others usually deemed unnecessary. There was no way to hold certainty that strong memory was not another talent such as hearing words unspoken; if he knew it was talent he alone was capable of he would not expect another to hold such skill as he.

He found desire rise within of Mira yet standing among the living. She would have found replacement with haste and they would be settled into task by now, for she had always held talent in giving assignment to those most capable.

Releasing breath of frustration, Nasir pushed aside thick cloth which indicated quarters for himself and Agron and was relieved to see his lover already stretched out atop their bedroll, obviously near sleep until movement of the Syrian roused him. His body tensed in readiness of battle, yet relaxed at once upon sight of Nasir stepping within room.

While both men remained greatly occupied throughout day – even throughout most meals – time was found in each day to share company. Days atop Vesuvius in which they had barely even shared bedroll had held strong effect upon them both. Strong enough that they ensured day did not pass in which they failed to share company and conversation.

Nasir was certain that if not for Agron, who would at times seek him out and pull him from task, the Syrian would commit more time to responsibility than he did now. He did not desire so much of his attention to be taken so, yet habit of not allowing assignment to remain unfinished was deeply ingrained within him. Agron knew this of him and would simply provide opportunity for him to leave and return to task once mind was fresh from rest and beloved company.

It was a curiosity of Nasir's to know if Spartacus not only encouraged Agron in doing so but had been one to give first suggestion.

Walking to their pallet, Nasir sat next to Agron as the man rose up and their lips pressed together in kiss of greeting. The German had already stripped from his weapons, armor, and clothing so only his subligaria remained and Nasir appreciated sight of so much of the man's large form exposed. As their lips parted and foreheads touched, the Syrian's hands rested against Agron's chest, feeling beat of heart beneath his fingers. Agron's hands held Nasir's face, one moving back to brush through dark hair.

"Obligation for day has been satisfied?" Agron whispered question, for moments of intimacy were always cherished. "Or have you given touch only to enflame me and leave me wanting?" Words were not solely ones of humor, for Nasir was now called away nearly as oft as Agron and had done just so many times now.

"Interruption will be met with fist if not blade," Nasir responded with tone of frustration more common to be heard from the more violent Agron. The gladiator smiled at words of aggression as Nasir stood and began to dress down to similar state as the other man. He removed his gladius and belt of sheath from about his hips and placed it near Agron's at end of pallet. "Training another in matters of stock and supplies is proving most difficult," he admitted with heavy sigh.

Agron rose from his place to sit on edge of pallet and reached out for the Syrian. He took hold of black cloth Nasir used to cover his torso – the material a long strip draped across his shoulders and wide enough to hang down to cover his back sufficiently as the ends came down and crossed over his chest to be secured in place with another length of cloth tied about his waist where his belt lay as well – and pulled the smaller man to him. Muscled arms encircled the Syrian's waist as he pressed his lips and nose between fold of cloth to brush against skin at Nasir's naval. Nasir rested his arms upon Agron's shoulders and smiled slightly at contact which brought him comfort.

"You will know success for I have not seen you fail yet," Agron soothed. He pressed gentle kisses to Nasir's stomach, moving aside the cloth to gain access to more skin. "Search began but few weeks ago and will take time."

The Syrian kissed Agron's temple if only to but return affection the German was bestowing upon him, his heart increasing speed of beats at sensations brought forth from lips of his love. He was yet to be accustomed to touch upon him absent lust guiding contact though he was learning of comfort that could come from act of experiencing such attention. He would have moved to sit again but Agron appeared content in holding him in this manner, so he remained enclosed within strong arms.

"I only desire to see to other tasks Spartacus would have me take. I know of importance responsibility holds to survival of people within rebellion, yet it is one I would see passed to another."

"Task did not require to be taken by you," Agron reasoned, uncertainty obvious in his tone. They only asked freed slaves to take on tasks they agreed upon.

"Yet it was a thing I could do with skills familiar to me. I held no skill with blade and knew not place I should take within cause reliant upon warriors. I stood so uncertain of path in early days of freedom that anything familiar was preferred to life absent purpose."

"Purpose of great importance is found now. Choices made while yet uncertain should be left behind or path will remain difficult to tread. You stand better man than to be defeated by doubt."

Nasir pulled away enough to look into green eyes, which gazed up to him with confidence commonly found within the German. Agron always spoke loftily of his heart and Nasir was often left stunned by being given such compliment. What was uncommon was sensible advice, for such usually came from Spartacus.

"Words from lips sound as though from rebel leader. Has gladiator once so quick to violence been reformed into man of sense? Would you steal my place in our companionship?"

Agron grinned widely at accusation and Nasir had no opportunity to resist being turned and dropped to his back upon the bedroll with the taller man poised over him. Recovering from shock of movement quickly – for he was accustomed to at times being maneuvered so by Agron – he relaxed into soft blankets beneath him, his arms stretched out above him in indication of deep trust he held in his heart.

"If you would but accept any less than perfection you would see that there are many capable of taking up decisions you make. You but need to give trust to them as Spartacus gave you."

Words were so close to thought he had considered mere moments ago that Nasir could not form response. He had truly held expectation so great that even Agron – who held little skill in organization of supplies though Nasir had begun instructing him and other rebel leaders in such matters – realized limits to what was necessary for task.

"You think I assess with too strict of eye?" Nasir realized need for further confirmation.

Agron's waning amusement – change of position had obviously given rise to desire – appeared again in a brief laugh. "Of course your eye is too strict." Humor faded and Nasir anticipated Agron's thoughts turning to subject yet difficult for his heart to discuss: position held before they met and knew love for each other. "You have told me of how you chose task for other house slaves while in service to that fucking Roman, how failure to assign tasks to those best suited bore consequence of being put to cart for the mines. While such fate is no longer consequence, you hold fear of failure in that it causes others pain." The German shifted his weight and moved up Nasir's body enough to kiss him briefly. "Your heart is kind and you feel pain inflicted upon another as if it were your own."

Humility rose within Nasir and he felt his face flush, grateful that his dark skin concealed such reaction even though he was certain Agron would know. "If only you would hold consistency of advice or flattery, I would seek your opinion more often." He teased, for he always sought Agron's thoughts just as Agron asked of his.

It gave proof of how unfocused his mind was now, for it was usually Agron who strayed from subject while Nasir would keep him from doing so. However it was now Nasir to bring them from topic and Agron who stood determined to accomplish resolution.

"You have held great responsibility since long before you stood as a man, experience to be had by few others. You have found ones you hold enough belief in to begin training to become your likeness in skill. Now what they require is your guidance and trust in them to find success. They will make mistakes as all do, yet you will not allow punishment to be dealt to them in result. All that will come from failure will be lesson learned, for it is not lash that sees success."

Nasir's amusement rose quickly at that, for he recalled Agron revealing to him suggestion made to Spartacus what seemed like so long ago. "No, for success follows kisses and whispers of love."

Agron sighed heavily and dropped much of his weight upon Nasir's body, the smaller man accustomed to bearing such so it presented no struggle for him to endure. "Perhaps discussion should be revisited upon morning when you have taken rest. Conversing with Gannicus is of greater ease than with you while fatigued."

Nasir brought his left hand to rest upon Agron's cheek – the red cloth matching one upon the German rubbing against the man's skin as well – and urged green eyes toward him again. Agron responded immediately and their gaze locked. "Spartacus and Naevia have made attempt to tell me such, yet it is only when spoken by one holding my heart that I appear to finally hold understanding of message. Tomorrow is a new day and will see many changes."

Agron smiled again and leaned forward to give Nasir a passionate kiss, which was met with equal fervor, tongues moving against each other in rhythm familiar to ones who had shared in so much intimacy together. When Agron pulled his lips away and his hands set to remove clothes yet concealing Nasir's body from him, he spoke in deepened voice. "Lugo and Donar voice complaint that it has been many days since you trained beyond practice of basic strikes. Will changes tomorrow brings include return to proper time spent with weapon in hand?"

Nasir would admit readily how he missed days past where he spent long hours training under strict gaze of Oenomaus and Spartacus. He knew his skills had not waned, for he practiced to pass long shifts of guard duty he yet took, though he held desire to know if he had managed to progress absent application of skills in sparring. "Tomorrow will see me upon courtyard facing any willing to oppose me."

"Spartacus will be pleased to know."

Nasir breathed heavily in pleasure as a warm hand pressed beneath his subligaria to close about his quickly hardening cock. "I hold no desire to hear of Spartacus' satisfaction now when there is enough to be found upon this bed."

Agron watched as Spartacus and Crixus looked over the map spread out upon table. He had been the one to mark location of villas most recent to be attacked and so had no need to see changes.

"Both Nemetes and Saxa report all nearby villas between here and Capua have been laid to waste," Agron spoke in anticipation of question. Much of the past month had been focused upon continuing assault against solitary villas to gather supplies and increase numbers. With slaves now abandoning masters, need of supplies had grown in priority.

"Stores of food stand filled to brim. Nasir gives report that should we cease to gain food, we hold enough to see all fed for many months, more if we ration wisely," Crixus mused.

"Then perhaps it is time to turn attention to more advantageous endeavor," Spartacus spoke thoughtfully, gaining more focus from the other two men.

"Your meaning?"

Instead of voicing response, Spartacus placed a small rock upon the map and Agron stepped forward to stand beside Crixus to see where his brother's intentions would take them.

His heart made attempt to cease beating as he realized where Spartacus had indicated: the mines.

Agron had known that Spartacus had made vow while within mines searching for Naevia to return and free all. The Thracian had recounted promise often in times of planning for more distant future of rebellion, giving revelation to how strong his desire was to see words stand as truth. From position of strategy, not only would it cripple Rome greatly by no longer holding threat over slaves to send them to such place of death, but would also increase their own numbers by thousands in single attack. Agron, however, could not erase memory of Nasir bleeding and near death because of previous attack upon the mines. Fear of injury again occurring against his heart was strong within him and he would do all in his ability to keep Nasir from inclusion in any plot toward depraved place.

"You believe action to be wise at this point?" he questioned, controlling his voice in manner learned from Nasir so as not to reveal trepidation. "We may have supplies enough to take in such numbers, yet could we sustain them? Those within the mines will require time for recovery of mistreatment before we may even give consideration of training them for battle."

"Many already among camp are yet new to cause and remain within time of transition to life of freedom," Crixus made point as well, though his purpose was only to ensure correct path was chosen. "There is already struggle in ensuring all know of expectations held for each person within camp to contribute. We hold no guarantee of so many gaining knowledge with ease as we have had to this point."

"Yet all here are aware of such expectation and now stand educated in ways of camp and rebellion. There stands no reason to not utilize each man and woman to aid in communicating needs."

Crixus and Agron looked to each other, having not considered using those still new to rebellion as liaisons for those in positions of leadership. It was option that would greatly increase ease of taking in so many new to freedom. They could design manner of organizing those freed from mines to be led by the hundreds now following Spartacus, who would be given guidance from those who had been with rebellion before battle against Glaber, who would then take instruction from Spartacus, Agron, Crixus, and at times Gannicus.

It could be the start to creation of regiments within cause that would one day become an army.

Excitement of seeing success of numbers swell allowed Agron to dismiss concern over Nasir's safety.

Crixus appeared to be of similar mind for he questioned, "What plans have you toward assault against mines? We have not laid eyes upon it since Naevia was freed and they are certain to have increased guard following our attack."

"I stand in agreement. I held intention to send scouts to Lucania to discover state of guard and how it differs from when we were last there. Once we have better understanding of what opposes us, we will develop strategy of how to lay assault and free all those trapped within."

"Who do you intend to assign as scouts?"

Spartacus turned his gaze to Agron and the German anticipated that he was one to be sent. After all, as he had never been to the mines he held least risk of being recognized should scouts be discovered. "I thought to send one familiar with mines and surrounding lands and who is unlikely to be recognized by any." Confusion rose within Agron for that meant he would not be sent as he held no knowledge of mines or land. It also meant Crixus and many of the gladiators were not to go either, as there was risk of having been seen upon sands of arena. "I was giving consideration of assigning Nasir to leading in task."

Agron's first response was one of anger. "You would send Nasir to the mines?" he sought clarity, no longer giving shit toward effort to concealing his emotions. The German wondered briefly if he appeared as furious as he felt, for Crixus took a step away from the table and crossed his arms as if to give show of remaining removed from discussion about to occur. If this were months previous – before peace was found between the two – Agron would have become further enraged by such distancing from defending one the German held to heart.

"I believe he holds greatest chance of success. He has been deep within the mines. He knows the area from living nearby since young age as well from as our retreat with Naevia." Spartacus gave pause to allow Agron to absorb reasons given and only continued when his friend took in deep breath of calming intent. "Agron, you know Nasir holds best advantage over not being discovered than any other among us. His talent of knowing words absent voice has grown in precision over past weeks."

"I give no shit for advantage he appears to hold. Do you not recall what happened to him when last he entered the mines?" Agron's voice rose as his anger again grew at what Spartacus was suggesting he allow.

The Thracian, accustomed as he was in conversing with Agron through all variety of mood, remained calm in face of the German's ire. "Yes, I remember injury he received while fleeing the mines. It was I that sealed it so bleeding would cease."

"Then I go with him." If Spartacus would not be swayed from sending Nasir, he then must allow Agron to protect him in mission.

"No, for I have need of you to make final run for supplies in Neapolis then give aid in packing camp for transport."

"We leave the temple?" Crixus asked.

"Temple already stands too small for our numbers. I would find place to camp which does not require us to split forces as these walls do. I will need you both here to take command in preparation and travel. Additional purpose for scouts will be to determine destination of where camp shall move to."

"I have yet to hear how task must require Nasir's aid. If you intend to move camp, he is of greatest benefit here."

There was a flash of irritation in Spartacus' gaze. "Do you not recall how he stood at your side in wake of victory over Roman soldiers?"

"Your purpose of fucking question?"

"He stands as skilled warrior now, experienced in battle and capable of defending himself against threat. Would you restrain him now as his dominus once did?"

Crixus' arm restrained Agron's movement before he even realized he held intention to strike Spartacus. The German struggled against the Gaul, nearly breaking free as he held advantage of height and weight over Crixus. Rebel leader did not make attempt to soothe him or even move away and that alone gave Agron reason to consider reaction to his brother's words.

Did accusation bear even sliver of truth? Did Agron intend to restrain Nasir in his desire to never be parted from the man he held such care for? Did he desire to hold command over Nasir despite all he had done to encourage equal standing between them?

Answer was apparent: he held no wish to force Nasir to submission.

Crixus relaxed grip as Agron's body released tension in his passing intent to attack Spartacus, yet remained near in case temper rose again. This was not unexpected as the Gaul held greatest understanding of how swiftly anger would find cause to rise when faced with threat against one held to heart.

"I do not shackle him as a fucking Roman would, yet I hold no desire to see him put at risk needlessly. Find another to do your bidding."

Spartacus did not speak at once, but allowed Agron to take in more calming breaths. Only when the man believed there to be much less risk of infuriating the German again did he break words, "I wonder if he would hold agreement with you or me when I present choice to him, for it is his alone to make." Agron felt Crixus tense again at his side, yet the taller man did not move again to strike. He instead remained silent in fury that would neither abate nor rise. "You said he would be training today." Only giving slight nod of assent in response, Spartacus gathered the map and returned it to place of safekeeping before turning again to Agron and placing a hand on the German's shoulder. "I wish to see how his skill stands as I have not held opportunity for weeks now."

The man walked from the room then, leaving Agron and Crixus to follow as they chose.

Crixus released a heavy sigh as he moved toward doorway, pausing just prior to turning corner to fall from sight. "I understand your wish to protect Nasir, for I do the same for Naevia. Consider though that those we love hold as great of desire to give aid in victory of cause as we do, regardless of our need to see them protected." The Gaul's expression relaxed into one of humor. "I invite you to make attempt to give same argument to Nasir as you just gave to Spartacus. You will never know deeper regret."

If it had been any other than Crixus, Agron may have dismissed words as jest. However, no other within rebel camp was made victim of Nasir's ire as oft as the Undefeated Gaul for their kinship appeared to be grounded by insult.

It was not as though Agron had never experienced the Syrian's bite, for his first conversation with the smaller man had revealed wit capable of inflicting deepest pain with ease. So Crixus' words were to give him reminder that Nasir would not accept being treated in manner Agron had been implying moments past, that he belonged in position where no harm could come to him.

Thought of Nasir's reaction to hearing words he had broken with Spartacus caused Agron to shudder.

Laughter from Crixus reminded Agron that he was not yet alone. "You again prove yourself no fool."

Agron released a sound of derision to the man, "Fucking Gaul," he growled though smiled as Crixus continued to laugh as he walked down the hall toward courtyard with Agron following a few steps behind.

Just as Spartacus had said moments previous of not seeing the Syrian's progress with weapons, Agron had not witnessed Nasir training since just after they had retaken the temple. As he approached sounds of weapons clashing and calls of instruction, he realized he was eager to see the Syrian in motion of battle. Reason was not as leader alone for he would admit vision of Nasir engaged in combat was alluring beyond imagining.

The two leaders exited from halls of the temple and walked to the top step beside Spartacus and their eyes passed over all training within the courtyard under direction of Donar and Gannicus while other gladiators moved among those training to make adjustment to technique. Session must have just begun for they were still in the midst of practicing basic strikes and Agron's experienced eyes could discern who were newer to handling of weapon.

His gaze also immediately found familiar motion of Nasir as the smaller man moved through drills called with precision he had proven able to execute with deadly accuracy. Thought occurred to Agron that the Syrian had trained in these drills often enough that he could have been one to call them in Donar's place.

Gannicus ascended the few steps to stand near enough to the three leaders to converse without calling attention to them, for such would cause nerves to rise among newer recruits and inhibit training. "To what purpose do we owe audience of rebel leader and his generals?" the Celt questioned in jest usually found in the man.

"Would I ask too much for you to make display of progress of the more experienced warriors?" Spartacus requested.

Gannicus looked between Spartacus and those training, obviously making attempt to discern who stood as true focus of the Thracian's presence. Appearing to fail in answering curiosity absent further questioning, Gannicus crossed his arms and gave Spartacus expression of expectation. The man did not accept not knowing what was expected of him and would not answer request until he was told exactly what was sought.

Spartacus smiled slightly at the Celt's posture. "What plans did you hold for Nasir in training today?"

Gannicus gave wide grin as he turned to look toward the Syrian briefly. Agron knew how the Celt had been pressing Nasir toward advancement of training and would see Spartacus' interest as manner of convincing the Syrian to listen to suggestion. "When he revealed he would spend much of today training, I thought it to mean much time would need be dedicated to reminding him how to lay proper strike into the pallus. His skills, however, appear as strong as when last observed."

"Naught escapes Nasir's memory," Agron spoke absent thought, his eyes unable to turn from body of his heart.

Gannicus laughed at his words and gave Agron's shoulder a rough pat. "It would appear so, but I held intent to put him to test once drills for all were finished. I thought it would make appropriate display for those yet learning to grip sword."

"Who did you intend to test him against?" Spartacus asked, his eyes passing over others training.

The Celt lifted his shoulders in dismissal of query. "Decision had not yet been made, though Nasir gave indication that he would stand willing to face any who wished to oppose him."

"Am I correct in that he has not revealed his gift to any other than us?" Spartacus lowered his voice further to break words of such topic. Gannicus looked to the Thracian and nodded agreement. "Ask Donar if he would hold objection to pairing with Nemetes while Nasir faces them with Lugo."

"Opponents he lost against not long ago," Gannicus mused aloud with another slight grin. "I will speak with Donar and we shall see if results this day differ." The man walked away to the other gladiator and spoke in haste. The German looked over to the three leaders and gave them a quick nod of understanding before calling training to a halt and gave instruction to Nasir, Lugo, and Nemetes to take position with wooden weapons formed into that of each man's preference. Agron did not expect to see Nasir take up a gladius graecus in his left hand as well as the usual gladius in his right and looked to see similar expression of curiosity upon Crixus and Spartacus.

"The boy expands learning absent your guidance, Spartacus," Crixus gave passing comment.

"He spars often with Pollux and Lydon, both trained as hoplomachus," Agron gave comment as well. "Perhaps he has taken instruction from them in its use as we remained absent from his training. He makes attempt to conceal truth of how his mind suffers while idle."

Gannicus approached the men again as he had completed task of giving instruction and he was near enough that he heard Agron's words. "He has yet to accept training with the spear, making claim that the gladius is better suited to one of Assyria. I believe I need but ask enough and he will make attempt for purpose of encouraging my silence on the matter. He has adapted to the short sword well in using it along with gladius."

"You would imagine reach of arm would make short sword poor choice," Crixus continued to jest. It was of no confusion as to why Nasir so often gave insult to the Gaul when such words were broken whether in or absent the Syrian's company.

"Lugo made similar comment the first day Nasir made request to train with combining of these weapons and his hand was nearly broken for speaking so." Agron cringed at thought of strike landing upon hand from one of the training blades. "The fool appeared to also forget that Nasir remains best trained in healing and herbs and continued to voice insult against him. Injured hand was not given relief from pain until the next day once training was finished."

Crixus moved closer to Agron and lowered his voice, his words only partially in humor, "How is it you believe him incapable of protecting himself when those he considers as ally and friend are treated so?"

Agron gave the Gaul a wide grin of amusement and leaned his back against one of the large stone pillars and returned his gaze toward the four men facing off against one another. Both Nemetes and Donar had taken up weapons formed as axes while Lugo's weapon was that of battle hammer. The Syrian's compact form appeared so misplaced among men so built for battle, opinion shared by many observing match. Whispers sounded all around and many of the new rebels expressed belief that the "little man" would fall with haste against such obvious skill. Many of the gladiators and those long standing within rebellion, however, watched in greater uncertainty of match results.

Gannicus called for match to begin and Nemetes moved toward the Syrian with a wide downward swing of his axe, Nasir moving with smooth control to step from path of weapon and swung with his gladius in retaliation. Lugo and Donar engaged in exchange of their own, their heavier weapons striking each other with crushing force.

Many moments and strikes passed in this manner, with Nemetes and Donar pressing assault upon opponent with Nasir and Lugo holding defense while finding opportunity to lay attack of their own with none holding apparent advantage over another. It was in this continuing exchange how apparent it became of how Nasir's manner of fighting differed from that of his opponents and ally. While superior strength gave aid to strikes of those men, the Syrian could manage swift movements in both evasion and attack that would wear down opponent if steel had been used. As it was, Nemetes was avoiding grip of weapon with his left hand from many strikes being inflicted upon hand and wrist.

"Has he revealed to you how much he bears witness to thoughts while sparring?" Spartacus again lowered voice to question secretive subject. The rebel leader, Crixus, and Gannicus knew to take care in sparring with Nasir so as to not reveal their intentions while Agron's thoughts were never received by the Syrian's gift. Others, however, held not the same concern in their ignorance.

"He claims to not seek out thoughts while training. He revealed some yet are heard but he makes attempt to pay them no heed as he intends to develop naturally in his fighting skills," Gannicus responded as Nasir moved to interrupt strike upon Lugo that would have removed him from match. "There are some he will not spar with as they seem to lack restraint upon their minds while weapon is in hand."

Agron smiled at reminder of conversation held with Nasir many days past. "Lugo stands so. Nasir has claimed to never regret learning of our language as after company spent with him."

"Though it appears to be of benefit while they stand as allies," Spartacus observed.

The two men had remained near each other once Nasir had defended the German, though now Lugo took on brunt of focus of both Nemetes and Donar while Nasir took brief moment for recovery of breath. It was indicative of his endurance that he had lasted as long as he had before needing rest against such strength. Yet even while remaining idle, dark eyes watched all movement of the other three men with care so as to take advantage of dropped guard or to defend Lugo if overwhelmed.

Agron realized just before Nasir moved that the smaller man had been awaiting specific move to be made. Nemetes moved in to Lugo with the grip of his training weapon pressing against the man's chest as his leg extended to trip him to the ground. As Lugo's balance was lost, Nasir moved forward and brought wooden blade to Nemetes' throat and pulled it across the exposed skin that would have killed the man had he used sharpened blade. The defeated German let out a loud curse in language of his home and moved away as Lugo stood again and let out a boisterous laugh.

Donar had maintained his distance as his ally was removed from match, appearing ill-at-ease in his chance of success now that he stood alone. While the man stood as experienced gladiator, he knew limits of his skills against those trained in ways of the sands.

Cheers rose through those watching at display of skill. Agron nearly joined in display of excitement for his heart's victory yet managed to restrain shout in consideration of his standing as leader. He would not stand as cause to distraction in the Syrian that may bring him failure.

Nasir initiated assault upon Donar then, using both swords to keep the gladiator on defensive responses. Lugo would strike often as well, coming in only as opportunity was presented by the Syrian's constant movement. The two worked well in tandem, Nasir creating openings for Lugo to inflict strike of greater damage as he was incapable of. If Donar had not held years of training as gladiator he would have succumbed as Nemetes had, yet he endured and even managed to find advantage to return strike on occasion.

It was not enough though as Nasir dropped to knee under swing of Donar's axe and brought dulled edge of his gladius in brutal strike to back of the gladiator's knee, bringing him to ground in heavy fall. The Syrian continued to turn so as to move from path as Lugo approached with haste and swung his weapon down at opponent in killing strike, adjusting path to make contact with the ground beside Donar's head in final moment.

More cheers echoed through the courtyard as those observing rushed forward to shower praise upon the victors. Lugo straightened to stand, then turned to Nasir and wrapped the smaller man into playful embrace as he was want to do. Others laughed as the burly German praised the Syrian jovially for his skill and strategy, gaining expression of tolerance from Nasir at his insistence on calling him "little man".

"Progress has been proven," Gannicus said, his tone as pleased as Lugo's was. He turned to Spartacus then. "Have you found answer sought?"

Spartacus looked over to Agron, who had not yet removed gaze from his Syrian lover. The German watched Nasir speak to other rebels and friends with ease, regardless of flush of embarrassment Agron recognized upon face. No longer did his heart stand fearful of revealing parts of self to others, nor of allowing others to place him in elevated regard. He would never favor it yet would not refuse it as he would have months ago.

Nasir was becoming a man developed beyond his meager years of life, a man of confidence and strength while maintaining touch of innocent kindness.

And progress would only be restrained by Agron's protection.

Spartacus was right: Nasir would better serve cause through use of all talents he had to offer instead of all that Agron would allow.

Turning to his brother, Agron gave a wide smile, one genuine in acceptance. "We should allow him day of training as he intended before offering mission."

Spartacus gave but brief pause before nodding with slight upturn of his lips. "Do you believe he will accept task with so much to be done here? He has proven to be hesitant to take leave of responsibility."

"He has already taken steps toward future in such regard. Besides, he holds greatest despite of remaining removed from missions after having been left behind many times for healing or inexperience."

"A thing I intend to change as of now."


	2. Measure

**Story:** Words Restrained  
 **Chapter:** 2/11  
 **Chapter Summary:** Steps forward are taken…

 **Chapter 2: Measure**

Day had been a pleasant one, rife with accomplishment for Nasir.

He had used much of the morning hours to determine instructions to those he trained in responsibility of supplies and then relayed them many times to ensure understanding. He broke words of his expectations of them in task and how they would take on majority of work, then report to him their knowledge. He would maintain command of decisions of rations and allocation of other items as that remained delicate matter of which he would continue to search for replacement in. If day's passing was indicative of success, he could place hope in method chosen.

Success continued as he spent all hours between midday and evening meal training under Gannicus and Donar. He had not realized how greatly missed partaking of such training had been for him until his body burned with strain of muscles worked hard. To pursue superiority in use of sword over all others so that he would not see failure in battle brought such satisfaction, for progress was easily measured and expectations were clear to him always. His good mood was aided by victory he held over many in sparring matches throughout day.

That Spartacus had come to bear witness of his victory over Donar and Nemetes aided even further in his elation. He held no need of hearing words unspoken to know he stood as purpose for presence of rebel leaders. Years as body slave left him forever aware of when eyes were upon him in evaluation. His only anticipation came in reason Spartacus, Crixus, and Agron held need of watching him as they had more pressing need of leading hundreds in survival against Rome.

Joy of day's success was only slightly interrupted by Agron's strange behavior. Concern did not rise greatly in Nasir, for unusual nature of his heart's actions was not negative, but rather a greater focus upon affection regardless of surrounds. The German had joined Nasir for eve's meal – as was usual since midday had been taken separate – and had immediately placed himself in position where he could wrap his arm about Nasir's waist in secure embrace. While among others, they usually did not make prolonged touch of such intimacy, restrained to brief embraces or Agron's hands about his shoulders. Even after leaving for brief moments, when the gladiator returned to Nasir's side he resumed position as before he parted.

Nasir was certain Agron held no realization of any actions being removed from normal behavior as all else continued as was familiar. The Syrian had actually been making preparation to part from company of others to retreat to their chambers so he could put question to his heart as to his mood.

Intention was halted though as Spartacus and Crixus approached and took seat across from the pair, close enough to indicate they desired private conversation. This pleased the Syrian as he held desire to know what had gained him such attention earlier that day.

"Nasir, do you have a moment to break words of import?" Spartacus questioned, his voice lowered enough so that those moving about them would not hear words broken. Nasir nodded and leaned forward slightly to remove distance between them, Agron's arm yet about his waist moving so as to remain comfortable weight upon his skin.

"What matter do you wish to speak of?" the Syrian questioned, following lead in quieting his voice. Such was not as necessary for him as people did not focus upon him as they did Spartacus and he was naturally soft spoken, yet he would not be one to break intended secrecy.

"I hold intention of assigning you to mission of great importance and would know your thoughts."

Nasir's expression remained passive, yet his heart accelerated beat in anticipation of finally being put to use in matters other than responsibility within camp. Words also gave explanation for his curiosity from earlier that day: he had not trained as he did this day in many weeks and the Thracian was ensuring his skills yet remained before assigning mission. He was certain that had he failed to prove himself yet capable with weapon Spartacus would have looked elsewhere.

"You need but break words."

Spartacus gave fond smile – a familiar expression to be directed toward the Syrian in all the time they had known one another – and spoke with care of ensuring Nasir held full understanding of situation and what was to be asked of him. "Plans are to be made toward Lucania and the mines. From reports given by you, we have supplies aplenty, enough to feed many more." Nasir considered numbers of the mines quickly and made comparison to amount of food, clothing, and suitable shelter to determine if such could yet be said with addition of thousands. His mind worked with haste and Spartacus awaited him to give either confirmation or denial of words broken.

"We stand stocked well enough to support such numbers for perhaps a week's time if rationed wisely. That stands as only concern as clothes remain plentiful and we should have enough material for tents to shelter all."

"I have already set plans to gaining more food in Neapolis and there are yet many hunting parties sent over days past." Nasir knew of the hunters for he was told of all to leave camp so as to see to guard's awareness. That there were those to depart for Neapolis was, however, not a thing he had yet heard of. He wondered if Agron was to be among those going and that stood as reason for his unusual behavior. He held doubts though, as the past few times any had been sent to Neapolis Nasir had been asked to accompany as he held fair skill in bartering and best knowledge of what was needed at all times.

The mines then would stand as cause for Agron's mood. It was of no shock for the man held deep loathing for pain inflicted upon Nasir – both physical and within the mind – from past journeys to the mines.

Question rose within Nasir: was Spartacus to ask _him_ to go to the mines again as he had before when Naevia was freed?

"None have laid eyes upon the mines since Naevia was liberated," Crixus spoke as though bearing witness to Nasir's thoughts. "If we are to know any success in such move as liberation of all within, we must know with certainty what would oppose us."

"Care must be taken though as we have already moved against the mines," Spartacus continued. Both men were uncharacteristic in their manner of avoidance of voicing what was desired of Nasir and he felt both irritation and amusement rise within him. He was accustomed to Spartacus making display of protecting him through assignments given – method of much greater subtlety than Agron's tendency towards violence against any who lay threat against the Syrian – yet he could recall no time where Crixus acted in any similarity of manner. The Undefeated Gaul held no hesitation in pushing Nasir's limits so as to aid in his development into what was required of him for rebellion.

"What do you ask of me?" he questioned in attempt that blunt manner would remove any remaining hesitation.

"Observation of the mines must be made at once if we are to move against them. Your gifts provide you with greatest chance of success absent increased risk of discovery. I would have you depart for the mines as scout and learn all you can of what opposes us in liberating all within tunnels."

Holding suspicion of request to be made and hearing such mission presented to him was of great difference. To also be told that it was because of talents unique to him that he was considered caused heat of embarrassment to rise upon face. For Spartacus to ask this of him held no connection to his skill with numbers or supplies or even with his capability with weapon, but was determined by what he alone held in offering to rebellion.

Agron's behavior suddenly did not seem of great enough extremity.

"You would send me when I could hold better use here in preparation for arrival of those freed?" He had to hold greatest certainty that there would be none better suited to task. He would not stand as one responsible for failure in mission of great importance as this was.

"Offer would not be made if I did not believe you to hold greatest chance of success," Spartacus held no hesitation in his response.

 _Doubt holds no place within you, Nasir._

Spartacus' unspoken words were intended to be received – a method of communication both he and Crixus had gained proficiency for in all time spent training with Nasir – and message was one he held need of hearing from the man he followed. Knowing of the Thracian's faith in his capabilities aided in laying his sudden nerves to rest.

"Then I will see it done."

Spartacus smiled again at his acceptance as Crixus nodded in satisfaction before speaking again. "Greatest benefit would come from learning of guards within tunnels but only if there stands no risk of discovery. Once you have gained satisfactory information, I would like for you to also seek out suitable location for camp to be moved to. Such numbers as what are contained within the mines will be too difficult to defend in limited space we have available to us here. Once you have returned, we will stand prepared to move camp and will make final plans against Lucania."

"That stands as reason for those departing for Neapolis now, for we will no longer have ease in accessing city."

Spartacus appeared pleased that Nasir yet proved to hold swift mind which did not require deep explanation to gain understanding. "I will require measures toward safety to be taken." Nasir's eyes narrowed at implication that he could not ensure his own safety and Spartacus spoke with haste to dispel rising anger. "Desire is certainly that you will not be discovered and will return absent confrontation, yet we must prepare for worst of circumstances. I would not have you at risk for refusal to accept danger of what you must do."

In knowing that Spartacus' reasoning stood as concern, Nasir's irritation passed with ease as there was just cause to such emotion. Regardless of how he had been accepted as among the brotherhood he was not a gladiator. He was not even a warrior as the Germans were. He was a freed body slave who had managed to gain proficiency with weapons with greater ease than most others. He was likely to not stand victorious against Roman soldiers if facing many alone.

However, those who accompanied him could be as much cause for his failure as his success.

There was also great likelihood of revealing his gift to those with him so they would not give argument against choices made while scouting. He deeply considered making request for Gannicus' company, yet he knew the man held great importance to progress of those learning ways of sword and battle and he would not deny those less capable than him proper guidance. He was also certain that Agron was also not an option based upon the man's silence and behavior.

"Lugo and Saxa will be all I require," Nasir gave declaration after brief pause of careful thought.

Spartacus looked to Nasir's side to Agron and the Syrian felt motion of the man shrugging his shoulders briefly.

"Why those two when there are those more able and familiar with the land?" Crixus voiced question apparent in Spartacus' gaze to Agron.

Nasir's lips lifted slightly into an amused smirk. "Saxa stands fiercer warrior than many gladiators." Nasir's place at Agron's side had gained him swift acceptance by many of the Germans, including Saxa, and he had grown in his familiarity of her over the past months. They had shared knowledge of languages not their own, Nasir aiding her in gaining fluency with the common tongue while she gave instruction in language of Germania. The two also crossed blades as often as possible as they were both nimble in manner of fighting and his skill with the gladius graecus was owed to her instruction on how to maneuver the smaller blade. Her mind was also well contained in manner similar to that of the gladiators and he could only recall unspoken words observed when sought. "She has proven to stand skilled hunter as well and will be of benefit as scout absent detection."

"And what of Lugo? He is strong warrior and hunter though I do not imagine he will hold success in matters requiring of delicacy."

When considering position of Lugo in his life, Nasir could not imagine the burly German to stand too far removed from that of an older brother. Regardless of the difficult relationship they had held in days prior to Glaber's assault upon the temple, they now stood as friends with deep bond to one another. The man had taken up place at Nasir's side in many matters concerning guard when there had been rebels hesitant to accept direction from one appearing to lack in strength. Lugo would not tolerate disrespect to Nasir and the Syrian could do naught but tolerate the German's determination to defend him so. While behavior had been irritating at first, Nasir now recognized it for the kinship it truly represented and had accepted the man's care with gratitude.

"He will insist he accompany me as soon as he learns that I am to depart. We share company often and hold familiarity with each other's manner. He will accept instruction given by me with ease and will do all he can to see me defended should need arise, as I would for him."

Nasir's body was jostled by deep chuckle from Agron. As he had witnessed progress made in friendship between lover and kinsman, the gladiator found great amusement in how the two now interacted as opposed to that of months previous when he held need to restrain them from inflicting injury upon one another. Now it was difficult task to separate the two throughout day's responsibilities and he had seen how Lugo defended Nasir against all threats.

Spartacus remained silent in consideration of Nasir's certainty that those two Germans were all needed for his success. "Break words with them tonight and prepare for departure upon breaking of morning," Spartacus gave instruction, to which the Syrian nodded acceptance. Crixus and Spartacus rose and bid the pair a pleasant night before standing and walking away.

The partners remained seated where they had eaten for many more moments, content in sharing company in silence, watching all those around them converse and enjoy time now their own. To know that they stood as part of reason these people now held freedom was matter of great pride and both Nasir and Agron would fight to defend such gift.

As night approached, Nasir stood from his place at Agron's side and informed the man that he would deliver message to Saxa and Lugo before returning to their quarters for the night. Agron nodded as he stood as well and pressed a kiss to Nasir's temple before turning and walking within shelter of the temple.

It was not difficult to find the two Germans – both were within shift of guard duty – to relay instructions, to which both gave indication of anticipation for leaving the temple to partake in mission of apparent challenge. Nasir could not resist responding with laughter at what he considered to be childish response from both Saxa and Lugo, though reactions were vastly different. Saxa gave him a grin and spoke of anticipation of being discovered so Roman blood could be spilled. Lugo had wrapped his arms about Nasir and lifted him from the ground with cheers in German language of great honor it was to be invited along so.

Once he had delivered instruction that they were to leave just after morning meal, Nasir returned to temple and walked with haste through familiar halls toward room shared with Agron. It was in final steps of path that he realized he would be parted from Agron for the first time since the gladiator had accompanied Spartacus to Atella for trade of Glaber's wife for weapons. He nearly considered Agron's descent down mountainside to lay assault upon Roman soldiers yet that had been brief – regardless of great concern it caused the Syrian – and Nasir had followed by different path to same destination.

Yet Nasir was about to depart to the mines at Lucania – once again – and the German would not be following. Nasir's right hand moved beneath fold of cloth draped about his shoulders to touch raised skin of scar along his left side.

He had nearly been lost to the afterlife when last he went to the mines. It was not possible for Agron to not remember finding him wounded and barely conscious, for that alone had guided much of Agron's manner of caring for the Syrian. In truth, certainty that Agron must be haunted by memory stood as only reason Nasir tolerated treatment from the German which held insinuation that he needed defending. There were certainly limits Agron held awareness of, yet there stood much he could do and say that others would be struck for.

Deciding it was foolish to hold concern over such things when he could easily settle all anxiety by putting voice to question to Agron, Nasir entered their chambers with smooth motions that gained attention of Agron, who was seated upon edge of their pallet looking over a map. Green eyes met with eyes nearly black for brief moment before both turned to individual task, Agron focusing upon the map once again while Nasir pulled out a light pack in which to carry supplies. It was one of Agron's which had not been used since first coming to the temple – there had been no need for it – and opened it to ensure nothing of need to Agron had been stored within.

"The map is for you," Agron spoke sullenly, his voice nearly unfamiliar in its hesitance. "It is for use in finding new grounds for camp. We spent much of the day marking out villas we have taken for you to use as guide."

Nasir nodded understanding, yet struggled to form words in response and a brief silence passed between the two. "I would not expect our return for two weeks' time," Nasir replied with similar reticence within voice. Both men had much to say to the other yet appeared unwilling to breech topic. "We will make for the mines first and will then move further east, then south before returning toward Vesuvius along the coast." It would be too dangerous to go north for Capua was still of great danger to them and beyond it lay Rome. "If we discover any escaped slaves in our path, we will give them instruction on where camp now lies."

"Send any found so with instruction of passing message of your progress so that we may be prepared to offer support should it be needed."

"I will do so."

Nasir was about to turn conversation toward more sensitive topic when his fingers made contact with something buried deep within folds of cloth within the pack. His hand closed around the small object and revealed it to light of candles.

It was the wooden stud which had been taken from his ear by Agron so many months previous for need of the Syrian not being exposed as freed slave. It had also been when he had given Nasir the length of red cloth he yet kept about his wrist matching one upon Agron's. Nasir had not truly spared the earring another thought, believing Agron to have discarded it as it represented position under Roman master.

Why did Agron yet hold possession of it?

Turning to face his heart, Nasir awaited green eyes to look at him again. Agron must have felt weight of gaze upon him for he soon looked up to Nasir with curiosity within expression. Nasir's hand lifted and held the stud for Agron to see. Agron remained confused for a moment before recognizing what the Syrian held and then his expression conveyed embarrassment at having the thing found.

"Why do you have this?" Nasir voiced question as Agron lowered his gaze again to the map spread out across his thighs. "I believed it discarded with all that held me to position."

"It was not kept for meaning it held to you," Agron replied with hesitation.

"It holds no other meaning than to mark me as body slave."

Now that he held it again, Nasir was reminded of relief felt when Agron had pulled it from his ear after it being upon him for many years. Grasping it now brought forward memory of how his dominus had favored touching the stud with fingers and lips to remind the Syrian in any possible manner of how he had belonged to the man, how he held right to penetrate him in any manner he chose. Memory's rise brought forward the desire for Nasir to discard the simple thing himself by throwing it as far from him as possible.

Just as he was about to turn from room to do so, warm fingers enclosed about his clenched hand and eased the wooden stud from his grasp. Lips brushed against his forehead before Agron leaned forward and replaced lips with his own forehead and they rested against each other in calming position. "It was kept for meaning it held to me. It had come from you and I felt need to hold something of yours while you were removed from gaze and grasp." Nasir's face flushed with the honest admission. That had occurred before they held understanding of their emotions for one another so the Syrian did not expect such intimate desire to guide Agron's action. There was no doubt that the gladiator spoke with honesty as they did not break false words toward the other.

"More appropriate belonging could have been taken," Nasir responded, his voice quiet in his continued embarrassment.

Agron chuckled and pressed another quick kiss to Nasir's lips. "You carried no belongings then and it was a thing done absent thought. I only knew I had to hold reminder of you until we were reunited. In all that followed I had forgotten to discard it once you were again in my arms." Agron's hand grasped Nasir's left wrist where cloth was worn. "You have held possession of simple cloth since it was given to you," the German made point with amused tone.

"Agron…" Nasir could not find words to give answer, for his own choice in retaining possession of seemingly meaningless cloth had been nearly identical, only difference lying in that Agron had given it to him. Realizing that stood as point in statement, Nasir sighed and laughed briefly at how he had responded to discovery. Agron had said that he had forgotten it and so did not keep hold of it for any further purpose. "That stands as only time we made promise of returning to the other."

"It was the only time such was necessary to dispel anxiety of emotions not understood. We know of meaning we hold for one another and of what we will do to stand together again."

"Let any Roman who believes himself capable of keeping us apart step forward and be cut down for such foolishness."

Agron moved his forehead away from touching Nasir's and his eyes locked gaze with the Syrian's for countless moments until he pressed forward again and kissed Nasir deeply, his arms wrapping tightly about the Syrian's waist and lifted the smaller body from the floor so their bodies could come in full contact with one another as their mouths moved together in passion. The kiss continued with fervor as Agron relaxed his grip to allow Nasir to once more stand absent support and set hands to task of removing clothing from both bodies. Nasir made attempt to aid in doing so but was denied by Agron's hands closing about his own and holding them until they relaxed.

Once both men were breathing heavily enough to require respite from caress of lips, Agron stepped forward and pressed Nasir backwards until he was held against the wall at end of their pallet. With the smaller man supported so, Agron returned to task of pulling the black cloth – now loose as belts restraining it in place were discarded – apart to expose dark skin of the Syrian's chest, the man's bracchae sliding down his hips as they were also greatly kept in place by belt and layers of cloth covering torso. Green eyes moved slowly across revealed flesh, as if searing into memory sight of his heart in state of growing desire.

Nasir was about to reach for the German again when the man curved his back to lower his posture and pressed his lips to forever sensitive skin of Nasir's neck, immediately seeking out places to tease with teeth which brought greater pleasure to the Syrian. Nasir inhaled deeply as his arousal intensified at once to touch of his love and his hands rose to take hold of Agron's hair and base of neck to give encouragement. It held desired message as Agron's hands made contact with his skin and followed path of muscles now much more developed within the Syrian's torso. Much focus was given to grasping touches across his chest before moving down and giving gentle caresses along the length of his scar, the once burned skin holding great sensitivity to such touch. Hands went no further though as Agron's mouth began to follow same path as his hands had, teasing skin with lips and teeth while tasting with tongue.

Nasir was lost to differing sensations, unable to regain command of thought enough to give guidance in their coupling as he normally would because of many emotions he experienced from knowledge that the morning would bring them apart. He felt no anticipation over remaining idle for Agron would never commit act upon him of which he held opposition to. Agron would care for him and do all in his power to protect him, body and mind.

The German then dropped down to his knees and his hands at last dropped to pull Nasir's remaining clothing from him, bracchae falling to the ground about his ankles and he shifted his weight so that Agron could remove them along with his shoes so that he stood bare and exposed. Nasir held expectation for Agron to finish removing his own clothes before moving their joining to the bedroll. He was taken aback though as Agron's hands slid up in gentle caress along length of Nasir's now muscled calves and thighs as lips returned to press against his stomach but at once moved lower.

Nasir found some measure of focus at feeling lips approaching his hardened cock. Such act of degradation had never occurred between them; Agron would not allow Nasir to do so as he thought it would bear too much reminder of life spent as object for another's pleasure and Nasir had never considered Agron doing such to him. He would not have Agron lower himself so and used his grip yet in short strands of hair to pull the man's mouth from him.

Agron gave in to Nasir's refusal, looking up to meet his gaze in confusion. The German apparently did not know that act of pressing lips to cock was not an act for those holding care for one another. It was a thing done to prove control over another, for one to receive pleasure while the other but answered command. Nasir pulled on Agron's hair once more to urge him to stand, the Syrian pressing their lips together so as to communicate how he yet desired for Agron to join their bodies regardless of refusal. The gladiator did not hesitate in regaining passion and one of his hands moved to where he had intended his mouth to be, wrapping about Nasir's cock and grasping him pleasurably. The other hand moved around Nasir's body and took firm hold of the flesh of firm ass, fingers brushing against the opening there willing and anxious to accept him. Sensations brought a quiet moan from Nasir's throat and Agron moved his lips away from kiss to smile widely at bringing forth sound: the Syrian was not one to be vocal during their couplings and so each one made was treasured by the one to cause them.

Nasir would again place blame of uncharacteristic reaction upon his strained emotions.

Before much thought could be placed upon it though, Agron used grip upon Nasir to turn the smaller man so as to guide him down onto their pallet as he dropped his knees to the floor again as Nasir was seated at edge of blankets so as to place his opening upon the brink of exposure. He leaned his weight forward – his lips returning to exploration of Nasir's mouth – and reached out in search of one of many bottles of oil kept near their bedroll used to ease Nasir's passage for joining. Once he laid claim to what was sought, Agron relaxed his weight back upon his heels while maintaining kiss so that Nasir was curled forward in his seated position.

Time used for preparation was always where Agron held greatest control and patience. From the first night they had laid together, he had shown how he would never give in to desire and enter Nasir with such haste that the smaller man would be injured. This time stood no different and fingers slickened with oil pressed against Nasir's entrance, sliding in with ease as they had joined just the previous night and Nasir was yet relaxed from then. Lips parted as Nasir inhaled deeply at pleasure of being entered by the one he held to heart, the man knowing just how to touch him both inside and out to bring him to satisfaction. Holding knowledge of his own body, Nasir laid back upon the blankets so Agron's fingers could press deeper within him and he gasped again as the German did so. With one hand committed to stretching Nasir, the other completed removal of clothing and with few short movements Agron was nude as well and Nasir forced his eyes to remain open through pleasure so that he could take in sight of his lover as Agron had done with him many moments past.

It was in such observation that Nasir was reminded of all that he held love for in Agron. He loved the tall form which would loom over him, rippling with strength proven in its deadly capability while standing useless in face of Nasir. He loved green eyes which would look upon him in manner that held no secret for how greatly he was loved. He loved lips that would shout obscenities to all others while speaking of kindness and devotion to him alone and would press against him often to further assure Nasir of how deeply he was cared for. There were further mannerisms beyond what could be seen that gave indication of Agron's deep love for Nasir, and all were held as valued to the Syrian.

Nasir did not realize how his emotions had swelled until Agron was pressing into him many moments later and he closed his eyes against burn of stretch, feeling moisture gather in corner of his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He knew Agron would have noticed such reaction from him, but would continue to enter him as he had often told the German not to halt movement until fully within. The former body slave had learned to endure against single motion of penetration and to cease for concern would give cause for him to react in manner which could be damaging to either of them.

Once Agron's hips rested against skin of Nasir's ass, the German leaned forward and pressed his lips to corners of Nasir's eyes to interrupt path of tears. As his body quickly recalled feel of Agron within him, Nasir considered which emotions he had given display of in sudden tears. There were so many that it was of difficulty to know which stood responsible for reaction he showed to none.

He loved Agron deeply and did not wish to be parted from him, regardless of certainty that they would again stand together.

It sounded to be of such simplicity, yet it was enough to bring tears from him in manner he could not recall having ever before in his life.

"Nasir, open your eyes," Agron's voice called to him through his raging thoughts and emotions and Nasir gave brief pause in responding. A hand cupped his cheek in offering of familiarity of touch and the Syrian used such contact and a deep breath to calm himself enough to do as requested of him.

Green eyes trembled with moisture as they looked down to him.

Agron's feelings were the same as his in this. They shared desire to remain together now that threat against them had diminished for some time. They wished to continue in learning all that there was to know of the other man and not be given interruption either by Roman enemy or rebel brethren. They were being denied opportunity to stand together as they had held intention of.

This was not a thing new with Nasir's mission of the morrow, yet they had only just found balance with each other and their responsibilities only to have it ripped from them.

However, they were strong men and would endure this, then make attempt to discover why they had been so affected by separation once reunited.

"I know to what I return this time," Nasir whispered to Agron, the German taking but a moment to gain understanding of Nasir's words and know how they had calmed the Syrian.

There had been absence of knowledge of what their relationship would become when they last parted with one holding destination of the mines. Now, they knew exactly of what they were to one another and such knowledge would stand as reason to remain strong until they stood together again.

Seemingly taken by his own emotions, Agron closed distance between them and rested his lips against Nasir's as his hips moved in slow thrusts, apparently intent upon ensuring they remained joined for as long as they were able. Nasir found great comfort in knowing that every breath he took was shared with Agron as the flesh within him brought him pleasure only Agron held knowledge of and soon his body began shifting to aid in motions. He could not move greatly, for he lay trapped between bedroll and Agron pressing his body upon him while his hips remained free to control movement against Nasir, yet he knew that any motion giving display of his acceptance of act brought relief to Agron integral in his finding pleasure.

Sweat covered both of their bodies from countless moments of simply moving against one another so sensually when Agron's pace changed and Nasir knew the man was approaching his completion. The man shifted his weight so he was no longer pressed into the smaller body beneath him but placed one hand at Nasir's hip to support his weight while the other returned to encircle Nasir's cock and began to stroke the hardened flesh in likeness to his thrusts into the accepting body. Few strokes were needed to push Nasir beyond his limit and he found his completion with an exhaled hiss of pleasure. Agron growled out a curse as Nasir's entrance clamped down about his cock and such pressure coupled with vision of Nasir coming pushed him beyond brink as well and the Syrian felt Agron's seed fill him.

Agron did not move from his position poised above Nasir as he was usually hesitant to relax his weight upon the smaller man when he did not hold enough strength to control how much he pressed down. Instead, he focused on task of cleaning Nasir's seed from his hand and their stomachs as well as wiping clean oil used in preparation. Once task was finished, he managed to move to sit at Nasir's side before pulling the smaller man atop him and then maneuvered them both further up the pallet to rest against pillows.

Nasir had learned from the first few times they had joined intimately that Agron favored caring for him in such manner. The former body slave had spent so many years in which he would be fucked then expected to continue offering service that he did not require time to recover after sex. Agron had shown him – just as he had shown him the pleasure of lying with one deeply cared for – that such was not required of him when he lay with the gladiator.

Fingers wove through his long hair in relaxing manner as they remained silent for many moments, both considering what the next day – and many following – would bring for them.

"I would ask one thing of you," Agron suddenly spoke, pulling Nasir's mind from turning toward making plans for mission he was to embark upon. He did not voice response, but instead lifted his head from just over Agron's heart and looked to the man. Green eyes remained closed though and so Nasir awaited request. "I know you do not favor revelation of your abilities to any, but you need to trust Saxa and Lugo with truth if they are to be of greatest aid to you."

Nasir's lips lifted into a gentle smile and he lowered his head, pressing a kiss to the scar upon Agron's chest before again resting his ear in position where he could hear and feel heart which beat for him alone. He did not voice response, for he knew that such was not necessary for Agron to know that he had not been dismissed.

No more words were broken that night between the pair. All that held need of being communicated had already been said or understood through touch and gazes shared. It was understood that both held reasons for not wishing for this mission to occur yet each man would do what was necessary to see rebellion continue. For if rebels fell, they would lose each other for their remaining days and such occurrence would not be survived.

Before sleep claimed Nasir, he made significant realization. Unspoken words were never witnessed from Agron, yet understanding of the other which existed between them was of such depth that Nasir's talent paled when compared to such bond. To be separated as they were about to be would hold no effect upon them.

Voices speaking in language of those East of the Rhine echoed through the woods, rising further every few moments. It had been so for entirety of morning and Nasir's patience was about to reach its end. Perhaps he should have requested Donar instead of Lugo. He worked well with the gladiator and the man did not give in to fury against taunts with as great of ease as the shorter German. Even if Lugo would have forced accompaniment, greater control would have been displayed just by presence of man close to Spartacus in leading of rebellion.

The past few days had been spent gaining as much knowledge of the mines – of number of slaves working outside as well as within tunnels and of guards and location of patrols – and Saxa had grown bored with lack of opportunity to spill Roman blood. Nasir had refused the woman in her requests to set upon some of the more segregated posts and so she had taken to dispelling her unrest through teasing of Lugo. She had done so every possible moment and Lugo was now furious and voicing his displeasure at being irritated so. They had moved far enough distance from the mines that there stood little risk of being discovered so Nasir had thought it to be of little matter to allow them to release some energy in verbal battle if they could not have physical one.

He had forgotten of the tenacity of the Germans – especially of these two when against one another – and had not considered that once argument had begun neither would surrender. He had realized error swiftly, yet allowed the repeating argument to continue as it still served purpose of satisfying use of spare energy. He had removed himself to greater distance from them so he could remain on guard against any approaching and had since made attempt to not heed any words between the two.

He had never held greater regret for learning language they spoke in, for he could have ignored it with greater success if he held no understanding of how vicious their words truly were. He knew nothing said would remain between them as all would be laughed over once tempers diminished – he had witnessed such often – yet it remained difficult to listen to now.

Having accepted that they would be remaining there where camp had been set upon previous night until Lugo and Saxa found satisfaction, he had turned attention to the map given him. It had taken four days to scout out as much of the mines to his satisfaction as possible – longer than Nasir had anticipated – and the Syrian held confidence that they would succeed in setting all free to join cause. However, numbers within had grown significantly since last the rebels infiltrated and there was no possibility of the temple offering any measure of protection. They would spill into surrounding woods, removing first defense of temple wall and warriors within. Furthermore, such numbers would not escape notice of travelers moving between nearby towns and they would be exposed before they stood ready to again face Roman legions.

They could not use any of the lands between Capua and Neapolis as it was too heavily travelled. Looking to lands of Lucania the three rebels were barely within, thought occurred to Nasir that while he knew little of the area, he did know that it held sparse population because of the mines. It was also a mountainous region and any living there would be apt to have solitary villas spread far from one another. Looking over all the markings made to give location of villas overtaken, none had gone further than the mines. Romans would be complacent in their knowledge that Spartacus had not struck nearby, a thing of great benefit to them. If they could find a valley, mountains would give protection just as Vesuvius did now and they would be better concealed. They could remain close enough to town they could access for supplies they could not find in the mountains or woods spread throughout the lands they would inhabit. It would be difficult adjustment from the ease of access they now held to both Neapolis and Atella, yet they would be safer and so sacrifice was worthy of effort.

Making decision to move further into Lucania, Nasir turned his attention to the two Germans yet to find resolve. He sighed as he realized patience had only lasted so long for his lack of certainty in their destination. Now that path before them was determined, he would not allow behavior to continue.

Leaning over to take hold of the bow he had brought more for purpose of hunting, he pulled an arrow from the quiver he had secured to his back and placed it against the string, pulling it taut to cheek. Taking aim between the two calling insult to each other, he released and the shaft flew as he intended, causing both to stumble away from one another – Saxa's hands moving to the daggers she wore belted to her waist – and look to him in shock.

Nasir walked between the two calmly and pulled the arrow from the tree it had struck and checked to ensure it was not damaged beyond use. Satisfied with its continued usefulness, he returned it to where he had drawn it from and looked behind him to the Germans, who watched him move about absent words. "We move southeast past the mines and into Lucania. If you bear capability to hold tongues long enough to pack camp, I do not intend to stop again until after sun has set."

Lugo released breath that sounded as though a grunt and crossed his arms over his chest. "Little man interrupt to bark command," the German accused.

Had he not listened to argument, Nasir may not have felt such great irritation at Lugo's words. "I force you not, yet I will depart once my supplies are stored for travel regardless of whether you stand prepared. If you wish to continue forward as intended then prepare at once." Nasir's dark eyes passed between the man and woman, seeing that they were yet angry with him and he again sighed. "Do you forget teaching me language? If I held belief that argument was of benefit, I would not have given interruption. However, I have heard same insults no less than four times and hold no more ability to remain silent in such foolishness."

Saxa huffed in indignation as she turned toward her bedroll and began packing it away for travel. Lugo was about to do the same when Nasir spoke again. "You will take first shift tonight as guard." This was a command as he held authority over order of guard.

Lugo turned back to face him and struggled for a moment before speaking loudly in language of Germania, "I was given third shift this morning! You hold expectation for me to remain from sleep for so long?"

Smile which came to Nasir's expression was not pleasant as he responded in foreign tongue, "I have told you often to refrain from calling me such fucking name. If I make discovery that you have slept during your time as guard, you will continue through second shift."

The burly German's face lost some color and he nodded acceptance as he turned to gather remaining supplies. Saxa approached Nasir as she secured her own small bundle across her back and leaned close to speak to the Syrian without being heard by Lugo. "He misunderstands your abilities. He believes you able to pull memory from mind."

Nasir had told the two of his ability of hearing unspoken words just after they had departed from the temple, holding desire that they would have opportunity to voice questions if necessary. Both had accepted possibility of his claim and Saxa had gathered more knowledge of his gifts as Lugo had walked ahead. This meant he had not gained clarification upon Nasir's voiced ability to seek out thoughts of others – he now stood skilled enough that he had to focus upon others as he had developed his talent to only allow unspoken words of ill intent to reach him unbidden – and had apparently developed own belief of what the Syrian could accomplish.

Nasir had made assumption that Lugo's thoughts of his gift were incorrect in manner such as Saxa just claimed and he could not keep smile from spreading across his expression again. "I gave him same opportunity as I did you to learn more of my gifts and he made choice to not put question forth. Fault lies upon his own shoulders." Turning away as Saxa laughed to his reasoning, he returned to where he had left his belongings and gathered them swiftly. Bringing strap of his pack across his shoulders, he ensured it lay beneath the quiver so as to not inhibit drawing of arrows should need arise. Once prepared, he returned gaze to the two Germans and saw that Lugo had finished as well and was prepared to depart. No further words need be broken as they all turned east and began traveling in manner that would keep them from crossing path of any guards working the mines.

They continued so over the following days, resting through the night with rotating shift of guard and traveling throughout entirety of day. Nasir tracked their progress on map he carried, taking many moments before departure after each rest taken to determine path with his companions. Both Lugo and Saxa proved to be of continued value as they were much more accustomed to navigating absent use of map than he was and would be able to guide them back to Vesuvius upon the quickest course.

By this point, they all were anticipating return to those awaiting such. Agron was forever at edge of Nasir's thoughts and he found desire that the gladiator had been able to join him, especially in the long hours of his shift of guard when there was naught else but training with his weapons to occupy his mind.

On one morn as Saxa and Lugo removed indication of any having set camp, Nasir had even broken word of agreement to their complaints of boredom in finding no opposition. He held no favor for the spilling of blood, yet he was becoming frustrated in seeing no proof they had made progress in their mission. At least a victory over Roman soldiers would provide reminder that there was purpose to what they did. There had not even been indication of slaves abandoning masters, though Nasir held belief that the further they traveled from Capua the less likely they would be to see such occurrence. Perhaps moving camp from Vesuvius would aid in granting more slaves courage to flee from bondage.

"We could lay attack upon the next villa we pass," Saxa voiced suggestion as they sat about the map spread out upon a large stone. Words were not put forth for sake of needing supplies, for there were enough animals to hunt and Nasir held knowledge of plants and fruits which could be consumed. Suggestion was made for sole purpose of partaking in anything other than pressing closer toward cluster of mountains which appeared to have enough distance between them to fit needs they sought.

Nasir turned to marks he had made upon the map, noting where he had indicated villas passed. They were as closely dispersed as they were in lands surrounding Capua, having passed many each day. Difference was they had observed there to be fewer guards within sight here than of those closer to the city. Perhaps it was thought to be of less need so far removed from all, yet that did not mean that there were not many more hidden from sight. If there were more within, three people would not hold victory in taking control of it, even with two of them standing as skilled warriors and the third capable of hearing thoughts.

Nasir sighed as he halted thoughts toward considering Saxa's words given for sake of shirking boredom.

"Risk stands too great for such action to be made. If injury were to be inflicted upon one of us, we may not survive return to Vesuvius," Nasir reasoned in manner the two would not hold opportunity to argue.

"Then you remain beyond danger and we will hold success over Roman shits," Saxa made attempt regardless. "Victory will free slaves to return to Vesuvius with word of our safety so man you left behind does not find it necessary to seek you out."

Nasir would have laughed at point that held some sense of benefit to them if it would not have encouraged the woman more. "We will reach the mountains by fall of night and will turn back for camp tomorrow with news of success for Spartacus."

"Syrian need draw more blood," Lugo spoke boisterously in common tongue as he gave Nasir's shoulder a heavy pat. Nasir shook his head as he rolled the map and returned it to place within his pack as the other two shouldered their own packs to prepare for another day of travel.

It was in this moment of preparation that words whispered through Nasir's mind. Lugo and Saxa had continued speaking and so he could not understand what he heard and he called at once for silence from the two, gaining compliance absent pause. Words within mind continued, rising in volume – though he could not yet make sense of thoughts as they lacked focus – so as to indicate approach toward the Syrian.

The three rebels were in a small clearing below level of most ground around them, taking in food and short rest while they spoke of path to be taken for remainder of day. Place had been chosen for they had been removed from woods since the previous day and would not risk being sighted while not focused about them. Unfortunately, it also meant they could not see about them and now they may suffer for choice made. Such position may also mean that their conversation had likely been witnessed and the one approaching was now seeking them out.

He indicated for Saxa and Lugo to approach and he spoke only loud enough to be heard. "Someone approaches and I will make attempt to identify threat."

They nodded and remained crouched low as Nasir pulled the length of cloth wrapped about his neck and shoulders so that it covered his head, colors of the material blending with the ground and foliage surrounding them. He paused, closing his eyes to focus upon the murmur of unspoken words steadily increasing in clarity. Now that words were of greater understanding, Nasir held more certainty that they were not in danger for thoughts were passing as though to only remain occupied while traveling.

He opened his eyes and moved forward slowly as though to not bring attention to himself if eyes were looking in their direction. He could even hear footfalls now and it was obvious it was not a lone person. How could they have missed sound of approach absent him knowing unspoken words? Why was he even now only hearing single voice? He had ensured that he would bear witness to more than normally he allowed so why was his gift failing them now when it was relied upon?

Nasir's hand extended out to balance his weight as he rose up enough to see over final rise of ground impairing vision, but sudden sound at his back interrupted him and he turned to see six armed Romans charge upon them, four moving at once for Lugo and Saxa to force them to ground before weapons could be drawn in defense. As Nasir was further from the enemy, he held enough opportunity to draw his gladius and rose to his feet in sprint to meet one of the men coming for him. As their weapons were also yet sheathed, he was able to swing and cut through skin of the soldier's throat.

That gave enough time for the other coming for him to draw his own weapon and swung in attack of his own, to which Nasir reacted in defense to deflect the blade from cutting through his stomach. Adjusting his stance to accommodate for the uneven ground and impact against his weapon, he then pressed weight forward and used the angle strike had put to his sword and struck the guard's face with the blunt metal of the grip, making contact across the man's nose to crush it. He stumbled back a few steps as his hands came up to cover his damaged face and Nasir pulled back his gladius to thrust into the weakened enemy to remove threat.

Strike was about to be brought to completion when pain echoed through his head and he was no longer able to keep upon his feet. His weapon fell from his grasp as he fell forward, feeling arms grab at his back and arms and push him to the ground and gain secure grip about his arms to restrain him.

It took him a moment of making attempt to struggle against touch upon him to realize that his head had been struck and such blow was what had brought him to his knees. It was also why he could not gather his focus enough to even give worthy struggle. Recalling the last time he had been injured and the mark he had gained upon his face, he made greater effort to regain control over his thoughts even as unspoken words came to him in echoes of those given voice and his head was given cause for even greater pain.

After all that had been accomplished over the past few months, after the training and work to prove himself capable, he had fallen again to Roman soldiers when he should have been capable of knowing threat. He had failed Spartacus and would now be returned to shackle or put to death.

Just before he was lost to darkness, Nasir knew that regardless of decision made concerning his fate it would be sentence of death for the Syrian who had reclaimed his name in freedom.

 **A/N:** I did quite a bit of looking at maps and timelines for the Servile War when figuring out details for the fic, geography wise. I think I got close enough to the "historically adjacent" status of the show to work.  
Thanks so much for reading and hope to hear from you.  
Kira Dattei


	3. Position

**Story Title:** Words Restrained  
 **Chapter:** 3/11  
 **Author:** Kira Dattei  
 **Chapter Summary:** Lives are bartered…

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Position**

Nasir sat upon ground with his feet folded beneath him, position comfortable for him to rest in as he kept his eyes closed so as to minimize pain throbbing through head. Lines of blood from where he had been struck by Roman soldier had long dried, causing his loosened hair – cord usually tied within having been lost in capture – to stick to his face and neck in irritating manner. He would make attempt to work some free, but was unable to lift arms enough as his wrists were chained together and to another length of chain wrapped about his waist. Saxa and Lugo were restrained in like manner on either side of him, having ensured they surrounded him so as to offer some measure of defense against intention of Romans.

He was having difficulty accepting their determination to offer him aid as he had failed them in not realizing danger they had been in. If he had not focused so strongly upon the one mind he had heard thoughts of he would have realized there were others already coming upon their position and they would have been prepared for attack. Between the three, they could have defeated all soldiers and then dealt with any others making approach. Yet he had made choice in hesitation and now they were captured for mistake made.

It was not even soldier he had witnessed thoughts of but instead a slaver. The man was traveling under escort of soldiers through Lucania, most likely toward Capua and Rome to sell his wares – people – in cities living in fear of fleeing property. His origin was possibly Hispania, skin only slightly colored by the sun with hair the color of dirt cut close to scalp with eyes of similar color. His stature and build was similar to that of Nemetes, tall with wiry limbs which held strength differing from that of those muscled as Lugo was. It was the build of a warrior and the grip and sheath of a strangely shaped blade strapped to his back gave further indication that he was not like other slavers Nasir had known.

From words broken quietly between Nasir and the Germans in language of East of the Rhine, it had been the slaver who stood as reason they were yet among the living. Soldiers had been prepared to kill those obviously of Spartacus' rebellion when they had been given command to halt and place captured rebels in chains. Order had been obeyed and once Nasir had regained enough sense to walk they had departed again in direction determined by the slaver, though it had taken them away from mountains set as rebel's intended destination. They had continued for remainder of day before setting up camp for night's rest. Nasir had clung to possibility that opportunity would present throughout night for them to make escape, yet such did not occur as the soldiers acting as escort to the slaver took great care in watching the three with unwavering gaze throughout entirety of night. The prisoners also slept in turns so as to never be entirely vulnerable to wrath of their captors. Now with morning upon them, they were in no better position than the previous day.

Nasir especially felt fury of gaze from the Roman whose face was now dominated by bruise of being struck with grip of the Syrian's gladius. The soldier had remained near during travels, taking every opportune moment to make attempt to push Nasir from his feet. As the Syrian was yet not recovered from strike to head, he was not as balanced and sure of his footing as was normal for him and had nearly suffered greater pains in being knocked down by the piece of shit Roman. It was after such push when Lugo had first moved to oppose the soldier in Nasir's defense. As the burly German was chained, he could do naught but charge the man, yet it was enough to knock him from feet. Instead of pressing advantage though, as Nasir held hope of Lugo to gain escape while distraction was greatest, one considered as kin returned to the Syrian's side and cast challenging glare to Roman soldier as the man regained his footing. Each Roman held intent to lay strike upon prisoners – their minds called for blood – yet were halted by orders of slaver calling for their weapons to remain sheathed.

Lugo had given Nasir aid in regaining his feet beneath him and now both Germans remained at either side of him as constant defense against further assault of such nature. Insofar it was sufficient to ensure Roman fuck's distance.

That had been the previous day yet during entirety of time spent idle as the three rebels were not focused upon walking none of their enemies appeared confident – or foolish – enough to approach within reach of them. Hesitation appeared to be based upon fear of all that rebels lead by Spartacus had accomplished which should have been beyond capability rather than fear of three captured.

Nasir would give no cause for mistaken thoughts to find correction and purpose gave him focus beyond pain.

Approaching steps gained Nasir's attention and he opened his eyes enough to see the slaver coming near. The man moved with authority to rival any dominus and the Syrian felt a touch of recognition at the sight, though he could not determine why he experienced such. The man stopped many paces away and looked between the three captured rebels as though considering worth of next sale.

Such purpose of gaze may not have been far removed from truth as Nasir had heard of rewards offered for information regarding Spartacus and his followers. And while their captors were yet unaware of how greatly the three factored in to knowledge and running of the rebel camp it may be revealed if words were broken absent care.

Collecting reward must stand as reason for why they had been spared.

The man moved closer still, his gaze fixed upon Lugo who simply stared back with murderous intent. Eyes then set upon Saxa and gave the same calculating look, to which she responded by giving insults in her tongue of such vulgarity it would have brought shame to any insult given by gladiator. The slaver simply observed the furious woman before amusement overtook and laughter burst from him in mocking manner which earned him even more obscenities.

"Those hailing from East of the Rhine never disappoint to entertain," the man made declaration. Just as humor had risen quickly, it passed in same manner and the slaver crossed his arms and relaxed his posture in display of confidence. "No day has been spent under collar for you." Nasir placed much effort in ensuring his expression did not give revelation of response to the man's correct assumption. He had thought there would be simple assumption that they were of the ludus yet unbranded. That he had also recognized origin of language told of deeper knowledge than Nasir was accustomed to with slavers. Most only cared to gain such knowledge if it held affect upon profit and only worked with those of certain lands. "I heard news of ship being liberated many months past in Neapolis. Were you freed so after spending such inconsequential time under shackle? Pity, for I imagine you would have been valued purchase to any ludus. Then you would have had opportunity to experience honor as your people are sorely unaware of."

Lugo's body tensed at Nasir's side and the Syrian exhaled sharply in a quiet hiss, loud enough to gain the German's attention, distraction alone sufficient to keep his friend from reacting in violence and risking injury. Soldiers stood mere paces away with hands upon hilts of weapons in readiness to draw if provoked. Speaking in hushed tone in language of Germania Nasir offered further balm to temper, having done so often enough with his heart to know words to break, "He stands slaver and knows shit of honor. He would break any words to gain what he desires."

The slaver's eyes turned to Nasir, for he would have seen the Syrian speaking as he could not have heard from distance he stood from them. It would matter not if he was closer as he did not appear to bear understanding of words broken in Germania's tongue.

"Do you break words to quell anger?" Nasir returned his gaze to the slaver, his emotions rising within him at tone of condescension yet his focus remained upon not revealing such possible weakness against this man.

In his many years of aiding the Roman who owned him, Nasir had become familiar with talents of slavers. If a slaver was to make any profit on lives sold, they had to possess ability to discern what would be of value within each person they held responsibility of selling. They could find single talent within one shackled in order to give appeal to those seeking ownership. In manner Nasir found disheartening, a slaver of merit was one capable of holding deepest understanding of all around them.

The slaver who had brokered sale of Nasir when he was young had made quite a substantial sum from the Syrian – a thing Nasir's dominus would remind him of if he had not performed duties to greatest satisfaction – for all the potential he had displayed.

This slaver appeared to be one to be held of differing standard than others of the craft. His appearance was well kept and brought thought of Roman master to Nasir's mind rather than one of such low position as slaver.

Nasir would be safer in remaining silent for this man may be of great danger in his intellect.

Attention focused upon the slaver again as the man stepped forward toward Nasir and the Syrian had to give another hiss of warning as Lugo and Saxa both readied themselves to interrupt approach. It appeared they held great suspicion of the slaver and Nasir was grateful for their thoughts of defending him, yet he would not have them injured or killed for sake of his safety. The man continued to walk forward until he stood just before Nasir, then he kneeled upon the ground and reached out with one hand to grasp the Syrian's face at his chin in rough manner, turning his head so that he could take in all details of appearance. Nasir did not so much allow treatment as he was made to battle wave of dizziness and nausea as his throbbing head was turned about so quickly. He did not consider there to be anything of interest to be seen when the man held his face in position turned toward his right shoulder and held it in place before leaning closer. The slaver's other hand rose and took hold of Nasir's left earlobe and traced skin of his ear.

Nasir was briefly confused as to what had gained the man's attention when his mind turned toward final night within the temple and object Agron had kept on whim. While the piercing of ears was not necessarily an indication of his position, if this man was of value in his trade as Nasir suspected, his previous position as body slave would be revealed. Explanation of why such occurrence brought great anxiety to Nasir could not be given. Hand pulled away from his ear and again turned his face, keeping it so that the two faced each other with very little distance between them.

"You are not one East of the Rhine, though they accept you as though kin," the man spoke in quiet tone so only the three rebels could possibly hear words broken. "Spartacus' rebellion must truly be a thing of wonder to entice one well trained as you stand." Nasir heard sound of his jaw clenching to grate teeth upon each other, reaction sure to be felt by the man's touch yet upon his face. "You believed yourself able to fool any who knows what to seek out in slaves? Or is it shame that you cannot discard such to indicate of your place under Roman master?"

"I hold no need for opinions of one as vile and lacking of significance as a fucking slaver," Nasir broke words through his growing anger, yet held no regret that he had been pushed far enough to speak. He would speak all insults Saxa had already called to the man in language understood in his fury at being seen worthy as naught but slave. "It is of ease to determine I stood as slave since I am of Spartacus' rebellion and it is of ease to know I stand no gladiator."

"And yet it was your blade that cut down one soldier and nearly took life of another. If this stands as capability of freed slaves serving Spartacus, Rome holds cause for concern in victory over errant uprising."

"You hold false understanding of our position. There stand none in service to Spartacus. I made choice to follow a man I hold trust in, a thing forever unfamiliar to those such as you and ones you conduct business with."

There was brief interruption within the man in his confidence as he looked between the three before him. "Then tell me more of your position and this trust between you and rebel leader. Tell me of importance you hold to him. When announcement is made that rebels have been captured here, what lengths will he endure to see you returned to his side?"

The Syrian felt irritation rise again, though this time it was directed completely upon self: this man was cunning in his manner of gaining information and Nasir had nearly been drawn in. The slaver had made realization of how he held pride in turning from life of slavery for sake of cause and had used it against him.

Slaver continued to display keen mind as he smiled at Nasir's retreat from breaking words, "I should have not made such obvious attempt against one of intelligence such as you, Tiberius."

Nasir could not claim to know what expression was displayed upon his face, for hearing discarded name was of too great a shock to him.

His response brought wider smile to the man's face and he continued to break words Nasir never would have thought to hear. "One does not forget a Syrian boy barely able to speak common tongue who sold for more coin than all others received in same shipment. Profit from your sale bought food for a month's time. Such success is not often found in market of selling slaves and therefore memory takes hold."

Nasir was about to voice disbelief in the man's claim when his eyes were drawn to marking upon the man's bared right arm and his mind flashed in remembrance. The lines formed image of lines to appear similar to the strange sword strapped upon his back. While on most others within Rome marking would have been brand of slavery, yet upon this man it was indication of family he was born into: a family known to travel all surrounding lands, even going further than any Roman had gone, and returning to deal only in slaves of greatest training and quality.

Nasir had seen marking when he was yet a child not yet owned by a master upon the one who had held responsibility of his sale. This was not the man who had brokered sale – he was too young probably having seen no more years than either Spartacus or Crixus – yet it had been one of his kin who had been one who saw Nasir - a child - from his home and into service of another.

Shock was suddenly overcome within Nasir to be replaced by rage. He used his position of sitting upon his legs to push himself forward and into the man with as much force as he was able, knocking the slaver to his back upon the ground. Nasir landed atop of him and his hands moved as quickly as he was able to grasp hilt of the knife tucked into the belt about the man's waist and pulled it free. Adjusting his grip about the weapon quickly, Nasir brought the knife as high as he was able with his wrists chained to the restraint about his waist, he began to lower the weapon when strike from fist landed upon his temple and he was knocked off balance and to the ground.

Pain brought him but brief pause as he was accustomed to enduring against such and he was soon moving with haste to regain position where he would take life of this vile man. He made little progress though as one of the soldiers was suddenly upon him and pushed him back to the ground while removing knife from his grip.

Unable to contain rage flowing through him, Nasir cried out in manner that was more familiar to be heard from Agron than him. Struggling against hands restraining him, he was halted further at sight of the blade now held by the Roman soldier above him raised and prepared to strike Nasir from life. Rage was replaced with brief panic at thought that he would die now, and the valued information he held for rebellion would be lost before being delivered to Spartacus.

Before blade could pierce him, the guard was suddenly knocked from atop of the Syrian and Lugo's muscled form came within sight as the German took position kneeled at Nasir's side to offer protection.

It was his friend's interference that truly calmed Nasir's rage, for he was reminded that his life was not the only one at risk now. He had to do all he was capable of in ensuring safety of Lugo and Saxa as well. He would not stand as reason they were lost.

"Stop this at once!" the slaver's voice shouted command and the soldier who had been preparing to return charge to Lugo with blade before him stopped his advance. Nasir sat up and his gaze returned to the man who had spoken, needing to lean to peer about Lugo's body as his friend would not move from between him and threat against him.

"Are you injured, Qilin?" a soldier – obviously the one who had first struck Nasir as he was positioned at the slaver's side – asked as he grasped the slaver's arm and gave aid in his regaining of feet.

"Do I appear to bear injury?" the slaver responded with vehemence, though it appeared to be directed in its entirety toward the Romans. "The next time any of you inflict harm upon them, I will see you to lash!"

The two guards looked to each other before returning gaze to the man who despite holding low position appeared to hold greatest authority. "Apologies, but we are to provide you with protection. The shit would have killed you had we not interfered."

"Then I would have met deserved end. Such would be preferred to dealing in damaged goods. If I am to gain what I desire from them they must be delivered absent further marring injury."

Nasir found opportunity of learning of their fate through the man's frustration so he pressed to take advantage. "What intention could you hold for us? We will gain you no profit as slaves to be sold." The Syrian used opportunity presented while he broke words to focus upon the man through pain throbbing within head in attempt to gain understanding through unspoken words. He had trained his talent to learning of intent of harm and he would put it to use now.

The slaver, Qilin, looked back to Nasir and his irritation appeared to fade at being spoken to by the Syrian. "I hold reputation for delivering only the finest of goods and stand deserving of all profit made. Your value to me is in your position within Spartacus' rebellion and of what knowledge you may provide as revelation to those most anxious to learn."

So they were to be delivered to Roman hands to be used against cause they fought for, as Nasir had held suspicion of. Yet something was still bringing unease to his mind even as Qilin removed focus from the prisoners and gave command for all to be prepared for departure.

If this slaver's true intention was to sell them to hands that would as soon kill them for being among rebellion as they were to torture them until knowledge was revealed, then why did his mind remain absent ill intent toward them? Nasir had witnessed the man's thoughts once already as he had made approach before their capture though the Syrian had been fortunate to have heard such then and only had because he had opened his mind further to remain aware of all around him. He had not heard thoughts of the guards, for until they had laid eyes upon the rebels and taken them captive, they had not intended harm.

Yet now that he sought thoughts he knew had to exist against them, there was only silence.

What had happened within him for his gift to fail him?

* * *

Much of Nasir's focus through day's travel had been taken with ensuring that he knew where in Lucania they had journeyed. It would be of no use if freedom was regained and they failed in finding way back to Vesuvius. He had given instruction to Lugo and Saxa before they had been forced to walk toward same end for sake of if presented opportunity of escape denied him. Instruction to not take on unnecessary risk to see others freed as well was also given, as he was certain they would not all be presented chance to make escape.

There was realization that opportunity was of least likelihood to be given to the Syrian as he had taken most action to gain attention from soldiers. Not only were Roman eyes forever upon him, but during travel he was flanked on both sides by Roman soldier. He was certain that if they were not making attempt to travel with haste his feet would be shackled as well as his hands to his waist. Qilin would also break words with him – the slaver making attempt to gain information from him while he yet held opportunity – when soldiers wandered to see to other duties and that further ensured attention never lapsed from him.

He made decision with haste that he would bear such attentions if it created lapse of concern for Saxa and Lugo.

They had been led north for entirety of the day, set up camp through the night, and then continued for few brief hours in the morning until they came within view of a villa set atop a hill overlooking surrounding lands. As final approach was made, Nasir looked about land and saw open terrain for great distance from direction they had made approach from and behind the villa rose mountains cutting off access to rear of building.

It raised memory of the temple within Nasir and his heart ached for those he may never see again.

Pushing grief of uncertain future aside, the Syrian made realization that any escape would be difficult from such exposed villa. Guards would need be removed from concern or pursuit would be ensured and Nasir was certain the three of them would not be able to flee for as long as would be needed to find safety again. Then there was danger of master of the villa and what position he held in hierarchy of Rome. If he held position of prominence as the location and home indicated, there would be greater risk of there being more Romans within walls than could be opposed by so few rebels. Not even Spartacus and skilled leaders of cause had made attempt to take villas with less than half of a dozen warriors.

One of the Roman soldiers moved ahead of the small group to approach the front gates and spoke briefly with the guard there and they were granted entrance absent hesitation and they moved into walls of the villa. Nasir was reminded again of familiar sight, yet at sight of pristine and well-tended corridors it was not the temple but land and walls he had been raised within. Slaves moved about in act of completing tasks with eyes lowered in attempt to escape notice as they had been taught to from moment shackle was placed upon them. Nasir looked upon them all, willing their eyes to lift to meet his gaze so that he could communicate to them that there was life better than what they had known until now.

No eyes met his and he could feel naught but disgust at knowing that he had once held such belief that life under command of a dominus was the only manner in which he deserved to exist.

That he no longer held such belief did not change his past.

"Qilin, I held no expectation for your company for yet another week," voice called to the slaver and Nasir turned toward Roman sitting behind desk covered in parchments of different stages of review – his eyes well trained in identifying importance of content even from distance based upon quality of parchment and even recognizing seals – as the man turned toward the small group approaching. The guards indicated for the rebels to remain from entering the room and they took opportunity to take in more of their surrounds as the Roman and slaver greeted each other with fond familiarity. "I had heard tales of quality of your product and service yet this goes beyond rumor."

"Path was interrupted by most unexpected gift. I could not risk delay in delivery presented by the gods by returning to my land as intended," Qilin responded, his voice filled with confidence he seemed to speak with at all times.

"And you thought it best to gloat of gift to me than to one who would hold care beyond slaves you are to present to me?"

Qilin laughed with great volume at the man's growing ire. "I present to you gift of value beyond measure for it will certainly see you to prominence within the Senate." The slaver turned and indicated to the three captives, the Roman's light colored eyes following gesture to land upon gift. "They stand as rebels following Spartacus, found deep within lands of Lucania and certain to bear knowledge of great benefit to one set to task of pursuit in wake of fall of Praetors Glaber and Varinius."

The Roman's eyes moved between the three indicated and he looked upon them with doubt and disdain, for all met his eyes with confidence of ones freed. "You are certain they are not simple men lost upon untamed lands?"

"You inflict greatest insult upon me in such claim," smile did not fade from Qilin's expression, yet his tone had taken on dangerous tone. He then turned to the three rebels and indicated toward the Roman. "Manners should not be forgotten for sake of company. I present to rebels of Spartacus man soon to be tasked with destruction of Spartacus based upon knowledge you will provide for him: the Quaestor Cnaues Tremellius Scrofa."

Amount of documentation upon the Roman's desk was understood now, as Nasir recognized name given as a man responsible for many of the finances within army of Rome. His former dominus had dealt with the Quaestor sparingly as he held little need for such connection, but he had gained the guards he had employed at the villa from dealings with Scrofa to which Nasir had given service in composition of message.

A man such as Scrofa, only holding experience in battle as Tribune, was to be entrusted where Praetors had failed?

"What proof do you hold that they will be of benefit to my intention to claim task of pursuing Spartacus?" Scrofa questioned Qilin, his own voice lacking any of the welcome he had expressed mere moments past. Though his words provided answer for Nasir's curiosity: task had not yet been given but was desired and he but required advantage over all others that sought responsibility guaranteed to provide advancement in office of Rome.

"How can you hold doubt that they follow Spartacus when their eyes gaze upon us all with desire to kill? Only fools following rebel cause would hold courage enough to not fear the might of Rome."

Scrofa scoffed at bold claim, though he approached chained rebels, gesturing for the soldiers to back away so that he could step near, beginning first with Lugo as the burly German had positioned himself a step in front of Saxa and Nasir in gesture of protection. Scrofa circled the warrior single time, taking in muscled form with understanding of strength Lugo stood capable of. Lugo did not remain idle though and as the Roman stepped close, the German moved to attempt assault against the enemy but was stopped quickly as one soldier reached out and took hold of Lugo's short hair and pulled him away and forced him to knee as sword was drawn and held to his throat in manner threatening death. Lugo relaxed his body, doing as Nasir had requested of him many times now by not pressing beyond limits of what may earn him death, yet his eyes continued to burn in anger toward the Roman Quaestor.

"That one and the woman hail from East of the Rhine and would be vicious warriors if given weapon. I would offer wager that they stand in positions of import if rebels are to become army as is feared by the Senate," Qilin gave explanation of his own discovery, words broken as though he was bartering value so as to gain greatest profit from sale.

As he spoke, Scrofa had given similar close inspection of Saxa as two guards approached in preparation of the woman making same attempt at assault as Lugo had made. Saxa, however, remained still as the Roman kept distance from her, seemingly intimidated by the sheer amount of fury being directed toward him from her blue eyes.

"Do they break words of meaning or are they capable of only savage tongue?"

"I have heard no words of common tongue broken," Qilin gave admission with hesitation. It was apparent he had held hope that he would not have been asked so.

"Skill of great importance if I am to gain information from them, Qilin. I pray your third offering is of greater measure, though from appearance I hold doubt."

Confidence was regained as attention was brought to Nasir. "Appearance means naught with the Syrian, for he may hold enough value alone to compensate for inadequacy with the others."

"He is but a boy."

"Boy of meager years he stands, yet that does not distract from position he held as body slave for his dominus, a man of great influence and wealth within Capua. I have also witnessed him break words in savage tongue and given proper incentive could make words of sense between you and the others."

Details of Nasir's capabilities did not appear to improve Scrofa's impression of him. "You break words of how he was given such elevated position, yet he stands in service of Spartacus as traitor to this man of prominence who gave him such."

Qilin stepped closer to the Quaestor and placed a hand upon the Roman's shoulder to gain the man's gaze. "One trained as this boy was knows only how to follow command. Difficulty will lie only in proving to him that Spartacus does not deserve loyalty such as he has been given."

Nasir knew his gaze was now reflecting his deep anger at being spoken of in such manner, for he had already voiced to the slaver how he did not serve any man, even Spartacus. He was not collared dog whose loyalty shifted by passing of leash. He had become a man of greater sense than that and he would not betray those he held care for.

"You sound as though certain."

"Words broken by your own lips have hailed my talent as slaver. This boy is a slave. I know of what I speak."

Qilin was truly seeking to make profit from those who did not even belong to him, attempt not unexpected from one as lowly as a slaver, yet Nasir was surprised that Scrofa appeared to be considering offer presented to him.

The slaver sighed slightly and stepped between Scrofa and the Syrian he was yet gazing upon. "If you stand too uncertain to agree upon compensation, then I will offer compromise. I will return to my land and retrieve merchandise you intended to purchase from me. They will remain here with you until my return and you may use such time to determine if value I offer is true. Upon my return we will either barter price or I shall remove them from your villa to do with as I see fit."

Scrofa remained silent though appeared to be carefully considering offer given. Nasir recognized how the man's mind worked in manner of careful calculation – similar to how the Syrian thought – until decision was made based upon choice of greatest benefit. His lips lifted in victorious grin as he extended his hand toward Qilin and they shook in agreement.

Nasir's stomach churned at having been sold again despite being freed.

"If choice was mine, I would focus efforts upon the Syrian," Qilin suggested once more as Scrofa called for his own soldiers to come forward and take hold of rebel prisoners.

"See them to proper cage. Do not place them near one another, for I would not have them conspiring against me in savage words beyond understanding," Scrofa commanded and Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa were guided roughly away from the two men who continued to speak further.

They were again led through halls of the villa, though they were soon brought down steps beyond stores of food and drink. Further beyond was a hall lined with gated doors, obviously used as holding cages for any disobedient slave to bear punishment. Before any could be pushed within one, Nasir turned around to face Saxa and Lugo and spoke in foreign language, "Search for opportunity for escape and take leave if it is gained. Our lives are not in danger until slaver's return and we must take advantage." The soldier escorting him took hold of his chained arms and pulled him away with as great of haste as he could as Nasir continued to speak undeterred. "Do not seek out others but return to camp and tell Spartacus alone of all learned since we took leave."

"What of Agron?" Saxa called back before being struck across the cheek by another soldier.

Nasir fought against the hands forcing him further from his friends and nearly found success in breaking free with his smaller stature making it possible to move more effectively within restraining arms. He was about to turn corner and be removed from sight and so he called out final words, "You know of action he would take absent thought of cause." Agron would hold no care for any other than Nasir – just as Crixus' actions had been for Naevia alone before her rescue – and would move to free the Syrian even if none joined him in attempt. If Spartacus was told, he was likely to choose same action of freeing them, but he would find manner of doing so which would hold greatest chance of success absent loss of life. Even Crixus was likely to choose action toward their liberation, yet he would again consider more than Agron could with Nasir standing as one in danger.

His focus waned with his thoughts of others taking action that would cause them injury for his sake as he was pushed into one of the cells and chains were removed from about his waist and wrists. Hand gripped about his neck and his back was forced against rough stone before thick shackle enclosed about his right wrist, the metal cutting into his skin in how tightly it wrapped about him. Nasir pulled mind from distraction when hands moved to his left wrist and made contact with the red cloth always worn there. He realized immediately that bonds would not clasp about him while the cloth remained upon him and the guard's intent was to remove it. Reacting absent hesitation or concern of consequences, Nasir brought one of his legs up and struck it into the soldier's groin with sufficient force to cause great pain. The soldier curled forward in pain and Nasir quickly tested slack of the chain secured to shackle about his right hand and in feeling much slack, he used metal of bonds as weapon and struck it against the soldier's temple.

Such strike was delivered with enough force that the soldier dropped to his knees with both hands lifting to relieve pain as he shouted curses against the Syrian.

Another soldier entered the cell – the man's face yet inflamed from when Nasir had struck him with gladius – and he looked between the Syrian and the pained soldier before crossing the distance between them and taking hold of Nasir's neck before using grip to strike head upon the wall. Sense escaped Nasir as he was overcome by pain – his head already sensitive from being struck the previous day – and his body slid down the wall until he was seated. Hands moved about him and he was helpless to keep the cloth from being pulled from his wrist and be replaced by metal shackle. Having completed task, the two Roman soldiers walked from the cell and Nasir closed his eyes as closing of barred door echoed through the small room. He took in deep breaths in attempt to calm pain throbbing through his head.

Motion within the room startled Nasir and his eyes opened to see that Qilin had entered at some time during his struggle with the Romans and now stood watching him from just within the door. The slaver turned to cast quick gaze through the bars within the door and then returned attention to the Syrian who watched the man carefully, uncertain of what his purpose could be here now. He had already arranged profit he was to make from Nasir so what more was there to be gained in breaking words now?

"You were wasted in slavery, Tiberius," Qilin's words were quiet.

Nasir released a spiteful breath at hearing Roman name forced upon him among words indicative of regret. "That is not my name," he responded simply. He would not reveal more yet he refused to allow slave name to further tarnish him when he had gone to such lengths to shirk it from him forever.

Qilin lifted his shoulders in dismissal of Nasir's ire. "I have no other name to call you by." The slaver stepped closer to Nasir and had the Syrian not yet felt too dizzied by his head being struck against stone he would have stood to meet challenge. "I am not the man you hold belief that I am."

Had Nasir not learned such great control over his emotions, he would have given response equivalent to the disgust he now felt as the slaver continued attempt to manipulate him. Instead his expression remained absent emotion as Qilin continued to approach him.

"You held recognition of how I knew your name." His right arm was extended and mark upon skin was revealed to sight. "You recognized how this mark held representation of my family and the trade we have partaken in for many years. That is why you attacked me before we set to path here. It was my family that saw you from your home and sold you into servitude of Rome." Qilin's arm dropped to his side as he took final steps separating the two then dropped to knee beside where Nasir's legs were extended before him. He leaned forward to further remove space between them and continued to speak in hushed tone. "Know that I hold intention of giving aid to Spartacus and his cause."

Nasir's face remained passive while his mind raced through variety of thoughts from obvious doubt of words broken to consideration of why the slaver would even attempt to convince him of such. Did he truly hold belief that he could deceive the Syrian with such ruse?

Qilin released short laugh as he continued to watch Nasir's dark eyes. "You have truly earned position given, Amanuensis. Even one as familiar with ways of slaves as I cannot see beyond mask of indifference. No matter, for while your aid will hasten benefit I offer to rebellion, it is not necessary. You and the Germans are under some measure of safety until I return and I intend to use such opportunity to give Spartacus advantage over Scrofa." The slaver gave but brief pause before continuing once he realized Nasir would not break his silence again. "That shit is within grasp of being given task of pursuing rebels and he has claimed support of enough soldiers that he will lay waste to all you stand for."

Nasir's mind worked with haste to take in all that was revealed to him. If Qilin held intention to distract him with lies, he was doing so in manner which reflected truth, for the Syrian knew from communications between the Roman and his former master that Scrofa held command over many thousand soldiers. Such opposition would be beyond what rebellion stood able to defend against. Even with numbers added from the mines, a minimum of a month's time would be needed for those liberated to stand skilled enough to find victory in battle.

"You expect me to betray those I hold care for based upon words of a fucking slaver?" Nasir questioned the man. Such question would encourage the man to speak further without giving revelation of self.

"It would be bitter disappointment if you submitted so, though you continue to prove yourself to be clever beyond years lived. I hold no proof to give of truth behind my words, so I ask that you listen to what I say and hold faith in me as none other ever has."

Every compliment given by slaver's tongue only served as reminder that the man had only just bartered his life away. "Do you truly hold expectation of me to forget that it was your blood which first placed price upon my life as you did mere moments past? It was your kin who placed value upon a child barely of age to hold understanding of what had been done to them. Even as you request for me to see possibility of how you would stand as something other than vile slaver you speak to me as though making attempt to see profit increase." Qilin appeared taken aback by Nasir's vehemence, though that was not completely unexpected as the Syrian was yet controlling his expression in manner that contained how his rage toward this slaver grew. "There is naught that you can say that will allow me to envision you as anything other than one responsible for my inability to stand with cause of freedom as I made choice to do. As long as you stand between me and what I hold to heart I will despise you with depth none other is capable of."

"If Roman soldiers had not been with me, I would have offered aid to you when I came upon your path. Yet those men were given command to accompany me back to lands where I shelter and train slaves to be sold. Had I not taken action that appeared to be of benefit to Rome, suspicion would have risen and I could offer no aid when opportunity arose. I have denied offer of soldiers accompanying me again and so will travel absent escort. It is now that I may take action against Rome as I have intended to do for some time now."

"You restrain self and only give cause for my continued doubt."

"And you ask me to risk fucking life with chance that guard may pass close enough to hear words broken."

"Now you understand what every day has been for me and all under lash of Rome, life you just ensured I return to by turning me and my companions over to Scrofa. If concern for self stands so great you do not stand for cause for you hold no understanding of what it means to care more for those who may offer you nothing in exchange for your aid to them."

"You cannot lay fault with me in being raised in manner which only sees profit."

"I know reputation of your family and how you would have been raised. Your kin travel to distant lands and deceive those found there into giving their lives over to slavery through empty promises of life better than what they know, deception given aid through use of words of their own lands. It was your kin who took me from my land and brought me to life where I had to offer all that I had for sake of survival. It was your kin who forced me to surrender my body and mind to whims of another for much of my life. I held belief that I only lived for sake of another's comfort."

Qilin remained silent for a moment before he sighed and his eyes lowered to gaze at the stone floor between them. "It is such actions that I wish to amend. I am all that remains of my family within Rome now and I will see depraved trade no longer be what I am known for."

Nasir struggled to maintain his ire as he was struck with realization that he had not heard unspoken words toward him from the slaver at any time since they had been captured. Thoughts of the soldiers had been witnessed by the Syrian many times as they traveled and Nasir was certain he would have heard much from Scrofa had he not kept his focus upon only hearing words broken. Even as the man had been speaking of intentions toward captured rebels when Nasir had been searching for such unspoken words, none had been found. He had made assumption that his talent had been failing him, yet now that the man was speaking of actions in aid of Spartacus thought rose within the Syrian that he had heard no words of ill intent because there were none to be found.

Could Nasir truly place trust in one whose family stood to blame for his presence in Rome?

"I did not think to hold success in convincing you of honored intentions. As I have given claim, your mind was wasted under command of Roman dominus." Qilin reached within folds of cloth covering his chest and withdrew a short blade before leaning forward so he could place it under black cloth covering Nasir's torso, tucking it beneath layers at the Syrian's hip. His fingers brushed against the scar upon the Syrian's side and paused at feel of raised skin, his eyes looking between dark eyes and the concealed skin. Nasir at last allowed emotion to find place upon expression and his gaze grew dark in his fury at being touched so by hands not belonging to Agron. Qilin's gaze reflected surprise at seeing such expression and at once removed hand from the Syrian's body. "I cannot delay return for more than ten days before gaining suspicion. Find opportunity to make escape before then or you will be killed. It would be wise to delay a few days for the aggression you have displayed until now. The more they believe you to be docile slave boy, the greater your advantage will be."

Qilin stood and walked slowly toward the barred door. Nasir considered all he had been told, the lack of unspoken words giving indication the slaver intended him to fall to Scrofa's interrogation, and the cold steel pressing into skin of his hip and made choice he could only hope to be one of benefit to those he held care for.

He released deep breath in which he accepted fate he was about to set before himself and those at his side in danger.

"You have traveled to Assyria?" Nasir questioned, his voice yet quiet as he was uncertain of how close guard stood removed from cell. Qilin turned about to face him and gave short nod of assent. For any other, question would have held no deeper meaning, however Nasir knew of how this man's kin had gained many slaves they sold. Forming words that felt at same time familiar and foreign to tongue, Nasir broke words in Aramaic. If the slaver held no understanding, he would not reveal meaning of words in common tongue where it could be witnessed by any other. "If intentions are true in aiding Spartacus then you will find his ear willing. If you hold ill intentions toward him, you will be cut down for your deception for he offers no forgiveness for those who place his people at risk. I will speak revelation on condition that you give promise to put your honor to test." Qilin's expression reflected understanding and the man nodded again in acceptance. "Speak not of how you learned of rebel camp's location or that you came upon me or my companions. Reveal only knowledge that is to be of benefit to cause or prove yourself to stand absent what you desire of me to see within you."

Qilin did not give answer for many moments as he took in meaning of Nasir's request. The man had apparently held intention of using situation of capture to bring Spartacus in conflict with Scrofa within the villa. Yet if he could not tell that Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo were captured he would have need of revealing any other knowledge he held to prove value.

After considering carefully, he spoke his reply in Aramaic, words sounding as though misplaced upon this man's tongue unlike how they had flowed from Nasir, "You have my oath that I will not break words with any of your capture and imprisonment."

Nasir's mind echoed with words unspoken of same message, having opened himself to all thoughts he could witness from Qilin and his head began pounding in pain again at hearing more than he had allowed in over a month's time.

Accepting that Qilin at least believed to desire aiding Spartacus, Nasir broke words he held greatest hope would not be ones to later regret, "Search out Spartacus at Vesuvius. He alone will stand as one to determine value."

* * *

 **A/N:** And herein is actually the first idea I had when it came to writing in this fandom: I would have loved to see Nasir have a big emotional showdown with someone just like Naevia did in both Vengeance and War of the Damned. Problem with that was Nasir's character is established as not being someone who holds a grudge and onto anger like Naevia (rightfully) does. So then it was a matter of figuring out who could possibly get Nasir to get that caught up and it came back to the ones who actually took him from his family so young that he considered himself more Roman than Syrian.

There's a little bit of the growth of the fic, back before the Differing Words series existed and I'm happy it was able to become a part of this.

Hope you enjoy and see you next time.  
Kira Dattei


	4. Intent of Honor

**Story:** Words Restrained  
 **Author:** Kira Dattei  
 **Chapter:** 4/11  
 **Chapter Summary:** What comes to those who wait…

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Intent of Honor**

Not since days following Duro's death had Agron felt so quick to anger, point of which Spartacus and Crixus did not hesitate to make when he would speak in manner that would remind them so. He yet made decisions of sense for the rebellion, yet once mantle of second to rebel leader was discarded at day's end he became one none would make choice to share company with. He would respond to all with ire and his words were of even greater vulgarity than was normal for the German, to which Gannicus had given voice of disbelief at how Agron had accomplished such.

Yet regardless of how difficult it could be for others to bear company with the German, none cast blame upon his behavior as all close to the man stood aware of concern he was concealing within face of anger and words profane.

In three days' time, Nasir would have been absent from camp for the two weeks he had declared as time to expect return. With each passing day absent news of the one he held to heart, Agron had been taken with thoughts of how Nasir could have found danger and there would be no method before them to know that they had been lost to cause. Not even fleeing slaves who had joined rebellion since the Syrian's departure had come from lands Nasir had traveled for.

Spartacus made effort daily to ease Agron's nerves. "I know you hold greater faith in his strength then displayed through your actions. Perhaps you should give consideration to allow certainty you held on morn of his departure to overcome fears you feed with each doubting thought."

Agron was certain if Spartacus had not stood at his side in weeks after loss of his brother and had experienced the venom of Agron's temper he would have been banished from camp for answers given for his brother's voiced suggestion.

The German found that he had broken more words of which he should give apology for than any should be made to endure.

Yet the Thracian had forced him to consider what had brought him to such state and he had discovered with haste that it was not doubt of Nasir's capability as rebel warrior, but of the uncertainty. If anything had happened to his lover and kin accompanying him he could truly never learn of what transpired. Nasir had only given vague description to rebel leaders of path he would travel once they finished at the mines. Agron only knew he would not move toward Capua and Rome, yet that did not omit many possibilities for path he had journeyed upon. That land beyond surrounds of Capua was unfamiliar to the German only aided in his anxiety.

Crixus' words broken with him offered more comfort in that the man never made attempt to actually placate his temper, but aid him in finding other thought to focus upon. "Nasir told you not to expect return for two weeks and such time has not yet elapsed. If you hold determination to act beyond fucking tolerance, you could at least delay until we had moved into days where concern should be given toward their safety."

Agron had struggled over the past few months to understand why Nasir had found ease in company of the Undefeated Gaul, yet it was in times such as this that he felt he was given some insight into his lover's mind. For the Syrian - who relied upon maintaining order with his thoughts - it was apparent how Crixus' direct manner of speaking would be of use to keeping mind focused. Yet he would never give admission to any that it was the Gaul's words that aided him most in finding calm: that disagreement between them no longer existed did not mean they broke words absent pride to one another.

His own brief journey to Neapolis had been completed absent complication and he had succeeded in obtaining much needed supplies that would be of benefit for many months, such as ingredients for the drying of meats and seeds to be planted and tended for continued food wherever they were to move camp to. He had bade farewell to those often traded with who had learned of whom supplies were purchased for and had broken words with those trusted in alleys of how Spartacus' rebels were soon to move to more distant and secure location and that opportune time for escape was now presented. The following days had seen many more arrive at camp from the port town, including more warriors from Gallia and Germania to further strengthen cause.

Spartacus, Crixus, and Agron had spent many days of the past week aiding Gannicus and Donar in training of these new warriors in ways of rebel army. He found great distraction in such passing of time for there was no better manner in which to pass time than to raise blade in battle, regardless of intent in doing so. All were making steady progress and satisfaction was known for he stood as part of growth in these freed men and women.

It was another such session of training where Spartacus and Agron were watching those newer to blade swing wooden swords in practice so that they could correct technique as Gannicus and Crixus gave instruction to all. It was easy for the four gladiators to work with one another and Agron wondered how long it would be until Spartacus involved the freed gladiator in greater decisions concerning rebellion. There was only concern that Gannicus would not take such responsibility with ease and treat it as he did any other thing: as a manner of passing time and repaying debt to the lost Oenomaus.

"If only all learned as Nasir did there would be no fucking delay in our becoming an army," Agron spoke to Spartacus in jest though he held some measure of honesty. Early in their time shared as friends, Agron held disbelief that Nasir actually took in knowledge with such haste until he voiced thought and the Syrian had proven the German to stand as fool in believing so.

Spartacus smiled at Agron's words, his expression fond as it usually would be when speaking of the Syrian he viewed as though younger brother. "Benefit of his mind can be had absent attempt on my life necessary in gaining trust."

Agron grinned widely at the reminder of how the Syrian had come to their attention. "I would offer argument. Perhaps if more showed such proof of cock we would hold greater advantage for you would live in constant concern for life." Agron crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from movement of training bodies, looking to his friend as his amusement continued to grow. It had been some time since he had been given opportunity to tease Spartacus so. "And if you recall consequence passed onto one who did make attempt then you will never know reprieve from murderous shits. What greater punishment is there than being trained by the fucking Bringer of Rain?"

Spartacus appeared to find as much relief in opportunity to pass time in jest and at Agron's light mood. Good mood passed though as Spartacus leaned closer and lowered voice to ensure privacy. "Yet it was words broken between you and the boy which guided him to our cause. Perhaps punishment for any such attempts should be to hold conversation with you." Agron's amusement faded at thought of needing to break words with any other in manner as he had that first night with Nasir.

His first words broken with Nasir – curiosity and admitted attraction toward the exotic beauty having guided him in breaking words – had not actually been one he considered a success and he would not see it repeated with every other freed slave that crossed path of rebellion. "Though Nasir may hold objection if I suddenly forced all new to rebellion to hold conversation with his heart."

"You only jest because you have never stood as recipient of his ire."

"If we ignore his attempt to kill me, then that stands as truth."

"Call him 'little man' and know difference between the two and find preference for him attacking you with murderous intent." Agron did not necessarily hold concern over Nasir causing him injury – for that would be difficult task for the smaller and greatly less experienced man to accomplish against the tall gladiator – yet the Syrian had proven many times how greater harm could be inflicted through words and emotion. He was not alone in opinion as Crixus and Gannicus had both expressed similar thought as they were ones most common to cause Nasir irritation to the point where he gave insult.

Spartacus had begun to voice response when Naevia stepped up beside the Thracian and leaned forward to speak to the two men. In Nasir's absence, the woman had taken up a portion of his responsibilities and oversight of guard and patrol was among duties temporarily hers. Nasir had spent some time on the morning he departed conversing with her on manner he organized shifts and she had followed such method studiously so she now was one to deliver reports of any standing guard to rebel leaders. "Apologies for interruption Spartacus, but scouts have returned with a man voicing claim to knowledge of dire benefit to rebellion. He has refused to speak to any but you."

Spartacus looked over to Agron briefly before returning gaze to Naevia. "Has he given revelation to anything?" he questioned.

"Nothing I believe to be of value. He is holding to determination of breaking words with you alone."

"Where is he now?" Agron asked.

"He was sighted by Pollux at the southern post within the forest and that is where he remains unless given word by you to approach under guard. Pollux reported that he did not appear to know specific location of the temple and so it was decided to ensure that such was not revealed absent order to do so."

Spartacus looked over to Agron and they both considered how to proceed. There had been numerous people passing through surrounding lands following rumors that rebellion lay in shadow of Vesuvius and had been escorted to camp once sighted by guards, yet this stood as first time any approaching voiced claim of holding valuable information to be given only to Spartacus. If Agron had not been anxious for news of Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo his first thought would have been that Romans were attempting clever ruse in exposing the Thracian. Such thought instead occurred to him with some delay.

"Inform Crixus of situation and have Donar resume command of training, then tell him to meet with us at temple entrance. We will not reveal position until information is determined to be of advantage," Spartacus gave instruction after brief hesitation and he indicated for Agron to follow him into the halls of the temple. Naevia nodded acceptance and walked toward where Crixus was leading a small group of practicing rebels in midst of training.

Agron walked behind his friend closely until the Thracian turned to him once there were none passing about them. "Gather your weapons and be prepared for this to be manner of exposure. If he breaks false words he will be struck down but await my word to do so. If he truly bears news of benefit, he will be brought to camp though guard will remain at his side until he proves worthy of trust."

This stranger's manner of announcing arrival and worth to rebellion caused unease in Spartacus as well then, though such was not of complete surprise to Agron for his friend was wise in ways of deception.

Agron moved with haste to his quarters – he normally left his gladius behind while aiding in training as it would be removed regardless – and took up the belt and sheath holding his weapons and secured it about his hips then tied the length of cloth about his thigh which held his knife within ease of reach. He also grabbed one of his long cloaks and pulled it over his shoulders, the cloth draping down to just above his knees.

As the cloth settled into place, he caught familiar scent which caused his heart to ache in longing: Nasir had worn the cloak soon before parting. The Syrian yet held difficulty in claiming belongings for himself, most of the clothing he now owned having been given to him by Agron in attempt to encourage Nasir toward gaining more things to call his own. This did not keep Nasir from at times laying claim to clothing belonging to Agron for a day's time and then returning it to place once finished. This was normally done with cloaks as they would be longer upon the smaller body and so would provide greater warmth, especially upon nights where the easily chilled Syrian was on shift of guard.

It was of no concern to Agron, for he would enjoy the next time he wore the clothing as he would feel as though he were near his heart throughout entirety of day. Emotion was of greater strength this day as he yearned to be with Nasir after so long being parted.

Shaking his head to rid himself of thought until there were no matters of importance to attend, Agron left his chambers and moved back toward entrance of temple to meet with Spartacus and Crixus. Naevia was there as well, most likely to lead them to where this stranger was under guard of Pollux. They moved in silence, there being no reason to break words as their actions had already been decided upon.

As their destination was one of the outer posts through the woods surrounding the temple, it took some time to reach. Such presented opportunity for Agron to further consider what this man could possibly have to offer that could not be learned from their short trips to Atella and Neapolis. There were plenty within those towns who relayed information to Spartacus' rebels, giving voice to rumors of Rome's intentions toward rebellion so that correct response could be made to threats and cause would endure.

Agron's thoughts lead to no answers and frustration grew within him.

When the four came within view of the two men awaiting their arrival, the leaders took pause to observe the one they were to meet. Agron noticed at once that this was no Roman. He actually was similar in appearance to the gladiator who stood guard over him, with slightly darkened skin and hair and eyes to match. His clothes and hair were well maintained and his body held healthy muscles; all were indication that this was not a slave seeking them out.

Yet if he were neither Roman nor slave, what purpose did he have with camp of freed slaves holding opposition with Roman masters? Spartacus and Crixus appeared to come to similar conclusion as they turned to each other and then to Agron with confusion and suspicion upon faces.

Pollux turned toward them and nodded his recognition, then turned to the man and indicated for him to follow him in the direction of the four rebels. They closed the short distance between them as Spartacus moved to stand at the front so as to gain direct attention. His position also allowed Agron to draw his knife from sheath and be prepared to offer defense absent the man holding awareness that he held weapon ready.

"You gave claim to hold value in knowledge. Break words and give proof, beginning with your name," Spartacus instructed and crossed his arms over his chest as he awaited answer.

"I am called Qilin. May I know to whom I speak, though I assume you stand as Spartacus," answer and request was given with smooth confidence Agron was unfamiliar with hearing from any other than Roman dominus.

"I bear such name and those with me hold greatest trust. If you do not reveal information claimed, then we are finished, Qilin." There were occurrences such as now where Agron wished Spartacus treated all matters with this amount of haste.

"The Senate has been slow in action since the deaths of Glaber and Varinius." Crixus turned to Agron briefly, both of their minds obviously turning to conversations held of late where such topic was discussed at length. "Response has been determined and they are but awaiting one of many to step forward and prove themselves worthy of pursuing rebel slaves. Are you familiar with Cnaeus Tremellius Scrofa?" Spartacus shook his head briefly and the other three remained silent in agreement. "He holds title of Quaestor and so stood responsible for financial affairs of all legions currently within province of Lucania. As of now they follow him alone until they are given to another's command. Numbers stand at near two thousand soldiers, all ready to be moved to position where they may destroy rebellion once found."

Spartacus looked over his shoulder to Crixus and Agron before turning back to the man. "Why would one bearing task of managing coin be given command?"

"To be given position of Quaestor, one must once serve as Tribune and decision must be reached by the Senate following service. It is honored title to be held and Scrofa has been called so for some time now and those in Rome place deep trust in his capabilities. Once word is delivered, he will move to where those he holds authority over along the River Calor have taken up camp. I hold doubt he will delay movement against you long once he has received orders to give pursuit. The man did not earn position by remaining idle when presented opportunity."

There was a brief silence as the rebel leaders considered information gained and how it would affect their movements in the near future. Even their plans toward freeing those within the mines would be made more difficult with such threat about to take pursuit of them for numbers would be much more easily spotted. They would need to deal with the threat of Scrofa before making any further plans toward the mines or even moving their camp.

Qilin had spoken truth in that he held information of benefit…as long as his words proved accurate.

"How have you come by this knowledge?" Crixus voiced question as Agron returned his weapon to its place at his hip, determining there to be no need to remain on guard though left his hand resting upon hilt of his gladius.

"I own lands within Lucania near where the soldiers are currently encamped. I am familiar with some of them from gathering supplies in nearby town, having shared drink. Loosened tongue gave revelation to rumors within camp of where to expect next orders to come from. I awaited opportunity to give excuse for absence and took leave once presented."

"You have my gratitude for actions toward cause," Spartacus spoke and Agron was familiar enough with the man to recognize that the Thracian yet held concern over the man's intentions. Agron felt similar distrust as there had been no revelation of why Qilin would make choice to side with fugitivus when he had given claim to owning lands, a unique feat for one not of Roman descent. He must command great wealth or hold trade of great value.

…Or he stood before them as treacherous fuck to be disregarded as he had been met.

Spartacus turned to look over his shoulder to Agron, Crixus, and Naevia, lowering his voice so as to not be heard by Qilin. "We will return to camp and determine course of action. Naevia, you and Pollux will provide Qilin escort to the temple by route least direct. If we do not meet you at entrance, set him under guard of Gannicus." Naevia nodded and walked over to Pollux and relayed instructions to the gladiator in whisper. The two then turned to Qilin and indicated for him to follow them, to which he gave delay in doing so as he looked between the three leaders. Expression of panic crossed his eyes and Agron grinned slightly at realization that the man held concern that he was not believed and was about to be led to his death.

Agron felt no inclination to offer balm to fear as Pollux approached the man and took hold of his arm to pull him away deeper into the forest where it would be most difficult for directionality to be known with certainty, especially with those familiar with the land leading him in manner to incite confusion. While position of Vesuvius could not be mistaken, exact location of temple could be confused and those not familiar with surrounding lands could become easily turned about if hasty retreat was attempted.

Once the three were removed from sight, rebel leaders faced each other fully and Crixus sighed heavily. "Never a moment of fucking relief to be had," the Gaul growled in complaint. Agron chuckled in his agreement and Spartacus' lips moved slightly in brief display of amusement.

They returned to the temple with haste, moving through the woods smoothly over familiar terrain. Once they were within walls of the temple, Spartacus broke company to move toward Gannicus and told him of what may be expected of him. He did not take enough time to have told the Celt any details of Qilin's information as he broke but few words then followed Agron and Crixus into the temple, the leaders moving toward room deep within where they held all conversations of strategy. As they stepped within and Agron moved to find the map they held which bore lands of Lucania in deeper detail, Crixus turned to Spartacus and questioned, "What are your thoughts toward the man's honesty?"

Spartacus gave pause of thought as he moved to sit at the table Agron spread the map out upon. "His words toward actions of Rome bear sense and match what we have heard over the past weeks. Even the man Scrofa appears to stand as one who would be entrusted with pursuing us with the failure of Praetors as he holds experience in leading armies."

"Experience absent position of office. This may also be decision made to gain relief of pressure to respond to threat having already taken life of two Praetors. Yet if soldiers he intends to use against us truly lie in Lucania, would it be wise to lay attack upon the mines?" Words broken gave confirmation that Crixus held agreement with Agron's previous thought toward subject.

"Even holding success in liberation, we would then need to transport thousands in return to camp and progress would be slow. We hold not the numbers to defend them should attack be made upon us by army led by Scrofa," Agron voiced further reason, though he held awareness such was not needed. His mind simply worked with greater ease when thoughts were given voice.

"We defeated similar numbers with fewer standing at our side," Spartacus voiced reminder of battle fought many weeks ago.

"We also removed much of their forces before battle truly started. We are not guaranteed to gain such advantage again, especially as we are unfamiliar with Lucania," Crixus voiced reminder of how they had held great amount of leverage in that battle through surprise of attack and manner in which it was carried out. Once they were removed from familiar grounds of temple and Vesuvius, some advantage would be lost.

"It would be safer to remain here and draw them to us," Agron voiced strategy of caution though suggestion was not completely made for sake of rebellion. They could not move camp while some of their own were removed and held no knowledge of where they would be going. "We have learned from past encounters and have ensured temple walls are defensible. It would be of great difficulty for any army to again succeed in breach."

Spartacus released a heavy sigh, the sound indicative of his uncertainty in course. "A point I hold agreement with, yet there is also no guarantee that they will be drawn forth in manner we would desire. Qilin voiced claim that Scrofa holds position of Quaestor and stands responsible for financial decision. His mind is accustomed to working in numbers rather than victory or failure as Glaber had been and may not respond as others would to any bait laid. Our only advantage now seems to lie in that he is in Lucania and does not appear to know rumors of where we are encamped."

Crixus moved forward and looked over the map at where their position at Vesuvius was marked and the lands of Lucania stretched further south and out to the east. "What of Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo?" the Gaul suddenly questioned. Spartacus and Agron looked to the man before turning gaze to the map with greater focus. Agron's eyes moved over lines between distance between Vesuvius and where mines stood just within border of Lucania. "They may have moved further into Lucania in search of position for us to move to. Their return may bring knowledge that may reveal to us more details than what Qilin has given."

"There is chance they will have taken path that brings them close enough to lay eyes upon soldier's camp. They would not have taken risk in going into any place with enough people to learn anything of Scrofa, yet I would feel greater inclination to lay more belief in Qilin if army within Lucania could be confirmed. Even if they did not lay eyes upon them, they may narrow options of where they may be found."

"Nasir said it would be at minimum two weeks' time before they would return, but that does not mean that it is when they shall," Agron voiced reason behind his shortened temper of the past few days.

"I hold belief that Nasir will hold to claim of when he said he would return, especially as no word has been delivered to indicate otherwise. Even if they had not come across any others to carry message, Nasir would have sent either Saxa or Lugo back to inform us of delay. In doing so he would have revealed location so that support could be sent." Spartacus turned and looked at Agron with gaze of certainty. "He knows we are awaiting word from him and he will choose action upon careful thought as he does for all things."

"Then we sit here with hands up our ass until we receive word from Nasir with one we hold no certainty of within our camp," Agron spoke, his voice giving revelation of frustration at decision being one to remain idle. He realized with haste though that there was great contradiction between this reaction and his earlier one to not wish to move forward until Nasir returned. He also knew that the opposition within him bore origin of being raised as warrior while his protective instinct over the one who held his heart was a thing just as strong despite it being a thing he yet adjusted to.

Spartacus' small upturn of lips communicated of his understanding of Agron's emotions and how they guided his words as they had the past few days. "I agree that he is not to move about freely through camp until there is proof of his honor. You will act as his shadow until Nasir returns and ensure he does nothing against any here."

Agron hesitated for but a moment as it occurred to him what exactly he had been told to do. "Fuck the gods, Spartacus you expect me to watch over this shit? You think I have leisure time to spare in following Qilin as though errant child?"

"Of course not, I expect you to do what is necessary for rebellion as you always do. What is needed now is patience and watchful eye upon Qilin. He stands as only difference between now and what the past days have been for we were awaiting Nasir's report of the mines."

Crixus stepped up to Agron's side and patted the German on the shoulder in mock. "Consider this as benefit: we hold no care if Qilin is victim to your temper. Perhaps your anger could even be of benefit to us in learning more of him for he may develop too great of fear to deny answering questions posed."

Spartacus stood with the map in hand and rolled it up with a grin. "I see no fault in reasoning and you hold no cause for making apology to him once Nasir returns with your sense as you will have need to do with many others within camp."

Agron sighed and crossed his arms, but then grinned as thought occurred to him. "Then neither you nor Crixus hold need for apology for vengeance has been claimed." The German turned and walked from the room to meet Naevia and Pollux at temple entrance to take up task of escort of Qilin while he remained within camp.

* * *

Agron decided by the end of the first day he spent watching over the man's movements that Qilin was a strange man to share company with. Now nearing the eve of the man's third day among rebels of Spartacus, the German was only further convinced of this initial thought. Qilin would spend most of each day upon wall of the temple so as to have ease of sight over training rebels, making Agron remain still for much more than he was accustomed. As those training moved about below them, Qilin would break words absent prompt to make comment to quality of what he witnessed. He would even make assumption of what position under shackle each person held – all those he voiced opinion of would be accurate to Agron's knowledge – and would comment often of how such people were wasted under lash of Rome. It was through such comments that Agron further believed Qilin intended no threat toward rebellion.

Not that he would claim the man as one of the brotherhood and return the strange sword to Qilin's hands.

The blade had been taken by Pollux when the man had appeared at the post and it now was kept in Spartacus' quarters so as to remove possibility of it falling into hands unwanted. Agron had never before laid eyes upon its like: the blade was long, straight, and thin unlike the shape of the gladius and its thick tapered edge, and the grip was long as well, nearly as long as Agron's hand and forearm. The German found curiosity with him swell as to how such weapon would be used in battle differently than the gladius he was most familiar with.

For all that his doubts in Qilin diminished, he was certain the man believed Agron to hold nothing but despite for him. The German had taken suggestion of Crixus in earnest and had allowed his temper to rise unrestrained through words from the moment he had met Qilin, Naevia, and Pollux at the entrance and took watch over the stranger. Qilin had appeared most confused at how he had been treated and had even looked upon the tall gladiator with emotion akin to fear at some points throughout day, yet such had faded when he appeared to realize Agron's fury would not be expressed through assault ending in harm. He did not make attempt to irritate Agron further – a thing somewhat unfamiliar to Agron as most of his brethren enjoyed taunting him until violence emerged – but no longer cowered when the German raised voice against him.

The two were upon the temple wall once again as time approached for breaking of evening meal and they watched the gladiators training within clearing of courtyard, Spartacus and Gannicus sparring as Crixus did the same with Naevia. Agron desired to be training as well, but would not leave Qilin unattended and he would only ask Gannicus or Crixus to relieve him of duty and therefore would remove those he held greatest desire to spar with. Qilin was closely observing those two pairs despite many others of notable skill training as well, though this would be the first time rebel leaders had trained in earnest since Qilin's arrival.

"As I live within Lucania, I held little opportunity to bear witness to any games of worth," Qilin spoke absently, as the man would break words often for sake alone of not sitting in silence. "I never even set foot within the arena in Capua. You gladiators are truly brought as close to strength of gods as man is capable of."

"The fuck Batiatus forever boasted of standing superior to other lanistas for his gladiators. However, he was not responsible for teaching us and our skill is so because of Oenomaus," Agron replied, allowing pain of lost friend and brother to mix with pride at knowing and being instructed by such a man. The man truly would never be forgotten from memory of all who learned from him.

"Now that I have held opportunity to witness even strikes of training it is of no wonder Glaber and his army fell to rebel leader."

"As will all who lay attempt to oppose us."

Qilin turned to Agron, his earthen eyes watching the German closely and conveying he was carefully considering his next words so as to not invoke any rage. "So why do you wait to move against Scrofa? It has been three days and you all remain here swinging wooden swords in practice while he holds opportunity to move toward his army. Once they are organized beneath his command, chances of success will dissipate into nothing."

Of course Qilin had not been informed that they were awaiting return of others to determine course and this was not the first time Qilin had voiced his concern over what he must envision as a waste of time precious. In fact, he had made comment throughout this day which far surpassed numbers of previous days. As it was the day return was expected upon Agron had responded with increasing vehemence as it would remind him each time that he was awaiting holding Nasir within his arms again.

"Consider your own fucking position before you question ours," Agron gave warning, his voice lowering to an enraged growl.

"What do you wait for? All that is needed is to find Scrofa and kill him. I even know of where his villa stands and can give aid in ensuring you make breach absent risk in loss of life." Claims had been made many times by now and had been accepted by Spartacus but he remained intent on not altering choice to wait for return of the three sent as scouts. When Agron remained silent, Qilin sighed heavily and returned his gaze to the training leaders. His eyes focused more upon Crixus and Naevia as the two had paused briefly in their sparring so that the Gaul could give instruction. "Those two stand as companions?" the man asked after a few moments of observation.

"What matter does it hold to you?" Agron's irritation grew at blatant reminder of what was currently absent from him. "They have been at each other's side since before Batiatus fell."

"I have laid eyes upon mark on her shoulder. I presume that she held position of body slave to Batiatus' wife before it fell."

"She did." Agron would not reveal any other details to the pain which had been inflicted upon the Gaul and woman the German considered friend.

"And now she stands beside him upon field of battle. They are fortunate to find ones in which to share life so for it is a rare thing in this world, especially for those condemned to servitude." Qilin gave brief pause as his gaze shifted slightly to look again at Spartacus. "It is said that rebellion was even begun because of loss of wife endured by its leader."

Agron saw no harm in confirming such to Qilin. "There are some who know of what they speak. Glaber and Batiatus earned deaths dealt to them at hands of Spartacus."

"Of that I hold no doubt, at least where the Praetor is concerned for he held care for none other than himself and would take action against any who opposed him in manner that interfered with his advance in office. So now Rome suffers for believing there to stand nothing greater than strength when matters of the heart have crippled it in mere months. Tell me, Agron, do you know of the strength a thing such as love can give a man?"

Was all that occurred this fucking day meant to bring Nasir's absence to mind?

Yet even at the mention of Nasir so, in manner that gave reminder of what it was to actually hold him close rather than desire to see him again softened Agron's heart and mind. He recalled the night before Nasir departed and how they had come together in passion which was so familiar yet always a thing of wonder to both men. He thought of how they had spoken soft words of comfort and had laid within each other's grasp so as to find further calm. His fingers clenched at recollection of twisting through dark strands of hair in strokes he knew Nasir to find soothing because it was a thing Agron alone did. Skin of his neck tingled in memory of how Nasir had fell to slumber with his face pressed into Agron's shoulder and so every breath had flowed over the German to provide proof that his heart yet lived and their separation would be brief.

Fuck the gods, he missed Nasir.

"Yes, I hold one to heart so," he responded, his voice distant from his thoughts.

Qilin's eyes returned to him and Agron could tell the man was confused and made assumption as to why he was.

"I have not seen you even lay eyes upon another in manner suggesting such feelings while here. Have you felt pain of loss that Spartacus has?"

Agron's protective instinct rose at mere suggestion that Nasir would be lost to him and he sighed in attempt to relieve rise of unnecessary fury.

Qilin noticed the German's reaction and spoke quickly in attempt to redirect emotion. "As I said, I have not witnessed you make display of holding any relationship with any here and so made assumption that your woman had fallen."

Agron could not keep from shuddering at the thought that it was a woman he laid with. He had in the past but did not find it to be nearly as pleasurable or satisfying as being within Nasir. "It is a man I hold to heart."

"Another gladiator or warrior hailing from your land?" Qilin had made acquaintance briefly with other German warriors as they broke words with Agron over the past few days. Agron shook his head in denial. The man sighed heavily as he placed his hands upon the wall behind him and relaxed his weight back onto them. "You have been as shadow to me for the past three days and this is the most I have learned of you in that time. There is no harm in speaking of the one you hold to heart and I grow tired of providing all words to break silence."

Agron restrained for but a moment longer until he accepted that there truly was no threat to be found in giving details of Nasir. "He was one of the first slaves outside of Capua given freedom by Spartacus. Since joining cause he has become one of its most skilled warriors."

"Where is he now?"

"He was given mission many days past and is expected to return presently."

"Could you at least give description of this man holding such importance to you? All I know is that he does not stand as gladiator though now holds skill with blade. That tells me naught of why you hold favor for him."

Agron grinned at Qilin's apparent irritation in how the German was avoiding giving him details his curiosity sought and would admit it was greatly purposeful to cause such rise of emotion for sake of amusement. "If you wished to know of his visage, you should have asked for such." Qilin directed a dark look – Agron's humor apparently putting him at great ease in putting forth expression capable of bringing rise to anger – toward the gladiator before he muttered a curse toward those East of the Rhine. "In truth he has barely reached age of being called a man, though that means naught for years reflected within his gaze. He sees all around him with wisdom and understanding I hold no hope of sharing and am made better by merely being with him."

"This boy sounds as though truly unique. Where does he hail from?"

"He is Syrian. His stature may appear lacking, yet he finds balance through ferocity." Agron could not keep from grinning widely at thought of how Nasir fought, with fury enough to rival the German's in manner that brought him such pride. Qilin straightened his posture slightly and Agron looked to the man to see a strange expression cross his face.

"He must hold great beauty to attract eyes of one such as you."

"He is beyond compare in my eyes and opinion of any other towards such holds no matter to either of us."

"As he is from Assyria, he would hold darkened features. Skin, hair, and eyes would be even darker than my own. Does he follow common Syrian appearance and wear his hair long and braided? And you claim his stature to be below what is common?"

Agron's suspicion of Qilin's response grew and so he remained silent and still. Qilin didn't appear to be awaiting answer though as he brought his hand up and rubbed his fingers over his face and back through his short hair.

"I must break words with Spartacus at once." Qilin suddenly demanded as he pulled his legs beneath him and stood up and then stepped down from the stone of the wall to the planks of wood which ran along the length for those on guard to move about with ease. Agron followed the motion and walked after the man as he approached the training gladiators.

Once Agron stepped down from wooden beams of the ladder, he called out to Spartacus and Crixus which also gained attention of Gannicus and Naevia. He indicated with a nod of his head between Qilin – who was walking ahead of him though did not appear to hold focus upon his path – and the temple. Spartacus nodded and he walked toward Agron with Gannicus while Crixus and Naevia interrupted Qilin's path and walked with him into the corridors of the temple.

"What is it?"

"He said he had to speak with you immediately. I know not what about," Agron explained as they followed into the temple and walked back to the rear room holding all materials for discussion of strategy. They entered the room and Agron watched as Qilin paced the small room as Crixus and Naevia watched him from just a step within the doorway. Agron spoke to gain the man's attention, "Spartacus is here so break fucking words. What did you find of such sudden need to reveal when you have held opportunity for many days now?"

Qilin paused in his repetitious movement and looked to the five rebels watching him carefully. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to rest his hands on the small table in the middle of the room. "I have further knowledge you will find to be of benefit in moving against Scrofa," he spoke in quiet voice Agron recognized as times when the man was avoiding increasing his anger. There was another pause of silence in which Spartacus stepped further into the room.

"Why have you not broken words sooner?" Spartacus questioned his voice even in his patience.

The light toned eyes looked beyond Spartacus to where Agron stood and the German's ire rose in suspicion of what would be said considering subject they had been discussing.

"I did not see importance in doing so until now. You must understand that I have never before witnessed what it means to hold freedom until coming here and watching your people live days as they choose has been a thing of liberation."

"What information do you hold?" Spartacus pressed again.

"I was told of where to find you by a Syrian Amanuensis."

The gladiators looked to each other, their expressions all conveying unfamiliarity with the word. It was Naevia who spoke to answer, her voice quiet in wonder, "Amanuensis is name used for those holding position of body slave. He must be speaking of Nasir."

Agron felt Gannicus' hand close about his forearm, making attempt to keep him from aggressive action before they learned what Qilin had to share. He was as much irritated by the action as he was appreciative.

"How have you come in contact with Nasir?" Crixus asked, his voice betraying his own rise of temper. The Gaul was as intolerant of one he considered a brother in arms being in danger as any other of the gladiators, even more so when they stood as friend.

"He was within Lucania with two Germans, a man and a woman. He revealed to me that you were to be found in shadow of Vesuvius."

Gannicus leaned closer to Agron and whispered, "Nasir would not have revealed location unless proof was provided that Qilin would not stand as threat to rebels." Agron nodded agreement to truth behind observation, as the Syrian was one recognized for care of thought he put into every action. "He has been here for three days and we have yet to trust him. How did he gain it so swiftly from our little Syrian?"

"Recall talent that allows Nasir to learn of trust others should be given with greater speed and certainty than we," Spartacus turned to give response over his shoulder. "He could have been told exactly what was revealed to us and would know all he needed to deem Qilin worthy of trust." Turning focus back to Qilin – who was watching the exchange carefully yet would have been too far from them to hear what was said – he continued to question the man. "Where is the Syrian now? He would not have determined you worthy of revealing location only to send you alone. He would have returned with you to ensure you were not killed upon approach as many are."

Qilin's hesitation continued and Agron was prepared to remove Gannicus' grip and charge the man to encourage him to break fucking words. "He is not in position to return to you." His eyes were fixed upon Agron as he spoke.

"Come to fucking point and tell us where he fucking is!" he allowed all his anger to come through in the volume of his demand and Qilin flinched away from the tall gladiator and the others at his side who appeared more willing to allow Agron to claim answers in any manner as his silence continued. Patience only held out for so long when one of their own may be in danger.

"The Amanuensis is shackled within Scrofa's villa."

Spartacus stepped over so that he was positioned more directly between Agron and Qilin, offering sufficient distraction to the German so he did not close distance and strike Qilin until he revealed all he could about Nasir.

"You will reveal all that you know at once or Agron will not be the only one making attempt to part head from shoulders," Crixus demanded. "What gave you position to know that he is captured?"

"It was not words broken with soldiers that told me of Scrofa's appointment of pursuing fleeing slaves but the man himself. I had business conducted with the man and so have broken words with him often for the past month. A week past he gave voice to how he was to be elevated in position he deserved from years of service to Rome and would soon move to give proof of such. It was just afterward that I made acquaintance with your rebel companions. They were found within Lucania by soldiers already acting as personal guards to the Quaestor and returned to his villa."

"If he is captured by Scrofa, what assurance is there that he yet lives?"

"Because soldiers that made discovery and delivery were acting upon instruction from me and I made agreement with Scrofa that would protect them until I returned."

Agron pressed beyond restraining arm of Gannicus and dissuasive position of Spartacus' body to grab Qilin's neck in one hand and pulling his other back to punch the man on his cheek. He was about to deliver a second strike when Crixus and Gannicus each took hold of his arms and pulled him away from Qilin. "You gave him to Roman hands you shit! There stands no reason for a Roman fuck to keep him alive once he has proven he won't give voice to where we reside."

"We will learn nothing if he is unable to break words, Agron," Gannicus spoke though Agron could hear how the Celt was amused by reaction given. His next words were apparently directed to Qilin. "If your next words do not give us reason to believe allies remain among the living, we will take pride in releasing Agron's fury upon you."

"When Glaber was set upon your trail, he set a large amount of coin as reward for knowledge of your location. Even with his fall, there remains reward for capture of any rebels who break words of value. When I passed the three captured over to Scrofa he held doubt of their ability to give answer. The Germans had not given proof of knowing common tongue and the Syrian appeared as worthless boy who would hold nothing of worth. I made argument that they could hold knowledge that would ensure his advance. I convinced him that if they did prove to be of no value, they were to be returned to me and I would see them to proper punishment for betrayal of Rome. Once I parted company with Scrofa, I broke words with the Syrian and told him he had to but endure until I returned and he would be free again."

"Why only speak with him?" Spartacus asked.

"He was the only one I was certain understood common tongue. The Germans had only spoke in their tongue and he only conversed with them with foreign words as well. However he had broken words with me in common tongue before we arrived at the villa. I used knowledge to encourage Scrofa to focus efforts of gaining information by pressing the Germans and using the Syrian to make sense of words broken. Scrofa may be one recognized for his patience, yet there is much dependent upon his ability to gather knowledge from them. My return is expected in two days and I cannot guarantee he will hold to agreement if I do not."

"You were relying upon us reacting at once to word you brought us of Scrofa. Had we done so, we would have moved upon his villa while they were yet safe within arrangement."

"I did not expect for you to be awaiting their return. When Agron told me of how one he held to heart was absent for sake of mission, I knew they stood as cause for delay. If we take leave now, we will arrive at Scrofa's villa only a day past arranged time. He would not have taken severe action yet."

"Why do you hold such care for them? We would not have held concern over them for another few days' time and would have moved in response to their delay."

"The Amanuensis is owed a debt. He provided me with what I needed to take position against Rome as I desired at risk of his own life when he held no reason to lay trust in me. He gave proof of what I had only just begun to believe: that those owned were of greater value than those claiming to be masters."

Agron let out a sound of derision to the man as he stepped out from between Gannicus and Crixus, the gladiators allowing such for it was apparent he held no intention of causing harm. "He stands as slave to no one. His name is Nasir and we will see him to freedom."

There was no opposition to Agron's declaration.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a little secondary information concerning Qilin that doesn't necessarily affect the story. The origin of his name is a mythological Chinese creature which would appear just before the arrival or passing of a sage or illustrious ruler and is considered to be a good omen. This isn't an indication of his character, just a way to play off the concept that his family have had such wide travel in their time of work that they came across a Chinese word and used it for a name. They didn't even need to know what it meant, just that the word existed. Along those lines is the sword that Qilin carries is similar to a Korean jingum, which are designed more for smooth cutting rather than the more aggressive slashing of the gladius (haven't found a better way to describe the difference even while teaching people how to use one).

Anyway, thank you for reading and see you soon.

Kira Dattei


	5. Effort Unified

**Story:** Words Restrained  
 **Chapter:** 5/11  
 **Chapter Summary:** Those separated yet again stand together…  
 **A/N:** I don't usually worry about any sort of warnings for this fandom, considering how much trigger-worthy material there is within the show especially on what I'm giving a warning for. There is a non-con element in this chapter and it's pretty obvious when it's about to happen so whether or not you read it is up to you. You know your tics, I don't so read responsibly.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Effort Unified**

Nasir had been in chains for the passing of eight days – he had tracked time through change of guard – now and an emotion he had difficulty accepting had begun to grow within him: doubt. He had grown to hold confidence in his capabilities long ago for sake of survival and the past months of freedom had only aided in strengthening of such trait. He may have experienced hesitation in choices made, yet he would never give claim to feeling doubt as he was now. He had held naught but certainty in correct path having been chosen days prior.

However, now that days past absent proof…

Qilin revealing to Spartacus, Agron, and Crixus of their capture stood as their only hope for aid and Nasir had made the slaver refuse to do so. He had taken responsibility for lives of Saxa and Lugo into his own hands and he had yet to prove he stood worthy to hold them so. He did not regret choice though as he held no desire for those he held great care for to be placed in danger because of him. He had but held expectation of opportunity for escape to be presented much sooner for in the eyes of his captors he should appear as mere house slave of no threat to the might of Rome.

Apparently he had displayed too much aggression in first meetings for belief to lessen their caution of him.

He would not hold regret for any strike laid upon Roman, yet greater difficulty he now faced did bring question to mind of if he should have displayed more control, restrained his actions more.

Dark thoughts were ceased though as it appeared his aid was not required in finding more difficulty in gaining freedom.

He had not held expectation to be so poorly treated in the days before Qilin's return. Yet Scrofa appeared to take words broken by the slaver in regards to Nasir with great severity and had seen the Syrian to much pain. He was given very little nourishment – only receiving single crust of bread and single cup of water each day – and had been interrogated with fists and whip each day. Such abuse had drained much of his strength and he was uncertain of his ability to even take firm grip of the weapon he hid.

He had been fortunate in that the guards held little interest in him beyond Scrofa's orders and had not searched the length of black cloth he had removed from about his body. Through that first night imprisoned he had folded the cloth under him to sit upon and had concealed the knife within layers made. He would not be able to reach it quickly for length of chains securing his wrists held barely enough length for him to rest hands upon lap while seated. He could lift one arm above him to increase length of other side as it was single chain connected to both wrists but it was not position he could maintain.

He had also lowered guard he had maintained within his mind toward unspoken words. It was a decision bearing great risk as he would be in constant pain yet he no longer could bear risk of mistake he had made which had resulted in capture. Such internal pain coupled with the abuse of his body and the need to focus upon all thoughts witnessed was bringing him to exhaustion with haste. Furthermore he was not allowing himself to rest when sleep did come. He felt as though he had not in actuality slept since night prior to capture.

As though to bring him even greater anxiety, he had not laid eyes upon Lugo or Saxa in three days. Scrofa had made attempt to force words from the Germans in common tongue with no success, then had given command to Nasir to translate their words – all of which were insults – only for the Syrian to endure in his refusal of breaking words with the Quaestor – he had yet to speak single word to the man – until he appeared to accept failure in such endeavor and had no longer questioned them within sight of one another. He would instead come to Nasir's cell with guards and perform questioning there. All he knew of the Germans was of the last time he had been parted from them they appeared to be receiving brunt of anger from the guards. Lugo had bruises and shallow cuts across most of his body, though his eyes yet burned with hatred. Saxa was also fierce as ever, regardless of one of her arms now hanging useless at her side as well as bruising covering body similar to Lugo. Nasir's experience in training and performing duties of Medicus told him joint of the shoulder was out of place and would cause great pain until position was corrected.

Fuck the gods, he never thought he would be in situation worse than being stabbed and branded. In fact, he found himself feeling hope that impatient guard would simply run blade through him and surrender effort in making him break words. He would not speak while within these walls and these Roman shits held not the understanding as to how pointless it was to even make attempt. He had been trained with the greatest of care so many years ago to remain silent if that was required of him even if greatest of injuries were being inflicted upon his flesh.

It had been Qilin calling him by title of Amanuensis which had strangely given him aid in recalling all which had been taught to him, all he had learned to endure whilst remaining silent.

Term was used most commonly by slavers as it was one of greater flattery than simple declaration of body slave. In his many years of servitude to single master, Nasir remembered but single occurrence of his dominus referring to him so. There had been another Roman of position who had witnessed skill of Tiberius' mind and how it worked to great benefit of the one who owned him. Attempt was made to strike bargain for purchase, offering much more than the Syrian would be considered worthy of, and Tiberius' dominus had refused adamantly. When subject would not be dismissed, his dominus had said in tone bearing edge of temper, "If he had been previous body slave deal would be struck, yet he has honored position as my Amanuensis. Tiberius will serve me until day of his passing from this world."

Nasir would not deny he had felt pride at being recognized so even as he had at time of exchange been fearful of being sold. Even now freed, he recognized that his pride then was not misplaced and he had been granted attention not experienced by many within slavery. It was no small wonder he had become so attached to belief of that man holding only chance for his survival and had reacted so when freed by Spartacus.

He no longer stood as body slave – and never again would – yet if skills learned when one would save those he cared for he would make use of them to do so.

 _Fucking slave will learn his place..._

Unspoken words of aggression gained Nasir's attention and he focused upon source to make attempt at giving identity to one he had heard. Realizing with haste he was of greatest likelihood to be intended target, Nasir shifted position from where he had been leaning against the stone wall with his legs pulled close to his chest. He had been making attempt to ensure heat remained within his body as well as was keeping skin of his back, torn as it was from lash of whip, away from jagged edges of the wall. Turning his attention toward the cell door, he relaxed his legs slightly from his body so he was positioned better to move with haste if necessary.

Key turned within the door and it swung open to reveal a soldier now familiar to Nasir: it was the man he had struck with hilt of his gladius when first captured. Bruising was faded now though the man's nose was now crooked in the middle where he had made strike. Nasir had been careful about the guard as he yet appeared to bear grudge against the Syrian. Many of the bruises Nasir now bore were given by this man.

The guard turned and closed the gate behind him before laying gaze upon the Syrian and Nasir recognized intent held in being there at once. He did not believe the guard would take his life as such would result in severe punishment yet there was one manner of pain Scrofa had not attempted which may hold greater effect upon Nasir than any torture.

Nasir had sworn his body would only be given to whom he chose and the only one he would allow such was Agron.

As the Roman soldier walked toward him, Nasir inhaled deeply to ensure he remained calm and his body relaxed with his effort to remain able to fight. He had given no resistance against his captors for several days so as to maintain as much strength as possible, yet he held confidence that he would not fail when he held need to defend himself against such personal attack.

"You believe yourself superior for your silence? You believe your silence spares that traitorous shit Spartacus?" The man stepped so he stood just before Nasir and dropped to one knee. He then reached out and took firm grasp of chain binding the Syrian's hands and brought the metal securely to wall above Nasir, forcing arms above head to expose body more to the man's intent. "Then remain silent, slave, as I take from you all that I desire." His other hand reached out to press against Nasir's neck, pushing him firmly into the stone behind him to prevent breath being taken with ease.

Such threatening pressure against Nasir's sensitive skin brought panic to rise once more within the Syrian though he made display of none of his change in emotion. He had become accustomed to touch upon him being a reflection of deep care toward him by hands forever gentle. To again feel Roman hands - of which had never fallen upon him in kindness - again tighten about his neck only brought memory of leather collar cutting into flesh of neck, especially as his dominus would take him from behind with vigor, the man holding preference of grasping collar instead of hair. Even as his mind brought forward dark memories, he knew this guard was apt to inflict greater pain upon him in act of fucking than any before him for the grudge he held against Nasir for his defiance.

Tiberius had never defied desires for his flesh whereas Nasir allowed only one.

Tiberius would survive assault as he had for years before Agron was known to Nasir.

The Syrian's arms slid down the wall as the guard's grip upon chain released so rough caress could be taken of face and chest while neck remained restrained. Every bruise and cut which was passed over with undesired hands was pressed upon painfully, bringing forth blood in many cuts which had only just begun to heal. Regardless of the pain the former body slave was able to endure, his breath quickened at the rise of pain from such touch and it became of greater difficulty to remain beyond what was being done to him. Fingers lowered further down his torso, gripping at flesh of his chest before moving yet lower to brush against sensitive skin of branded skin. At sensation of raised flesh, the guard gave pause and his eyes fell to where his hand lay, apparently having not previously paid close enough mind toward exposed skin of the captured rebel to take notice of healed wound.

Grotesque smile spread across expression of the guard as touch became cruel in its gentility as hand was moved along length of stab and burn. "An impressive wound to have survived, especially as you are naught but a fucking slave, worthy only of the cock that fills you." Gentle touch vanished once more as nails pressed into scar with enough force to part skin before being drug down the Syrian's stomach in long scratches. Breathing remained steady as the Syrian did not allow pain to affect him.

This only appeared to enrage the guard further as he did not gain proof of pain he desired to inflict upon the Syrian. He growled in his fury and dug his nails deeper into sun-touched skin. The Syrian was unable to discard pain any longer as sensitive skin of where sword had pierced flesh was pressed upon deeply and his body curled upon itself to attempt escape from discomfort but was halted as the fingers yet about his throat kept him from moving so.

Donar yet called him "wild dog" in moments when the Syrian would display anger, endearment now used by the gladiator made display of respect for the young man who now stood as equal to many of greater strength and skill. When he had first been called such, Donar had thought him to remain loyal to Roman master. Now he made reference to one who refused to be restrained or controlled.

With such thoughts offering reminder of who he was, Nasir lifted his arms higher above him and brought them down to strike shackle about his wrists into Roman skull. Strike would have knocked the man beyond sense if chain securing him to wall had not kept him from full swing, causing blunt metal to make but glancing blow upon the man's cheek. Nasir hissed in pain unexpected as shackle cut into skin of his wrists and he felt blood flow anew from cuts gained from previous struggle. He was fortunate in that the guard had not expected strike to be made and, regardless of strength robbed of assault, he was knocked away from the Syrian's body.

Using moment of distraction to advantage, the Syrian shifted weight of his body so that his legs were curled close to his body so he could strike out with feet absent pause and pulled upon chains until his left arm stretched above his head and his right arm was allowed freer range of motion. He would not be denied second strike if Roman shit persisted in attempt of assault against him. He watched the guard bring hand to cheek to touch inflamed skin with hesitation, as though he held no understanding of what had occurred. Shocked eyes lifted and looked toward Nasir, whose dark eyes were filled to brim with fury and it appeared as though he only now recalled that cause for his dislike of this slave was for striking him in marring manner.

Nasir made attempt to only feel anger toward the Roman yet he could not dismiss fury directed toward self for his weakness in allowing Tiberius to emerge after many months absent such occurrence. He had not donned slave mask as means of escape from unfamiliar and had certainly not done so for cause of circumstances so unnecessary of retreating from. He may be seeking opportunity for escape yet that did not mean he should make sacrifice of who he was for sake of seeing freedom once more.

Not even fear of death and how Agron would react to his passing should keep him from protecting the man who would have taken form in place of subservient body slave.

Thought of his heart only brought him greater certainty that to fight was correct course. He was Nasir, warrior of Spartacus' rebel army, and he would not be made fucking victim to Roman desires once more.

The man appeared to finally recover from strike and rage grew within gaze. Taking in deep breath to remain calm while faced with such hatred, Nasir allowed words to break for the first time in many days. "If fall of Romans to my blade is proof of cock, there stands no cause for concern of being fucked."

Fury only increased toward the Syrian at his words and there was but brief opportunity to know of the guard's intent to lash out at him before it occurred. Hands reached out for him once more and he was only barely able to extend his leg in harsh kick toward the Roman's chest to knock him away before touch could be made. Foot connected as intended, however it was not enough to keep the guard from continuing assault as he pressed forward and forced Nasir's leg to one side. Reacting absent hesitation to continued threat as he had been well trained to do, Nasir swung with his right hand toward the man's face and was rewarded for his haste by feeling his fist make solid strike to the guard's cheek. However, once more his strike was affected by his imprisonment and lack of proper food and water was too great for strike to contain sufficient strength.

Once more the guard was able to discard attack in his rage and grabbed hold over the chain to push Nasir's hand to the side, forcing the Syrian's body from balanced position. His legs were then grabbed by rough hands and he was pulled from security of wall at his back, the stone causing his already wounded back greater damage. Fire rose within Nasir as the Roman shit used grip to press the Syrian's legs to ground in manner that began to turn him upon stomach, position bearing great difficulty to fight from. As the man leaned forward to take hold of his arm and complete turn for exposure, Nasir gave but brief pause to await position to be of greatest advantage to him before swinging his elbow back to strike into the man's temple. The strike landed with success and his elbow split sensitive skin and blood began to flow down the guard's face.

The man was too deep within his own rage to be affected by attack - Nasir familiar with such a thing from bearing witness to Agron in midst of battle - and he only took secure hold of Nasir's arm and pressed the smaller man down toward stone of floor, position greatly restricting motion of the Syrian while presenting threat of exposure to the man's desires. Just as Nasir prepared to push back against restraining hands, the guard moved further atop him to straddle his thighs and hands moved to press into the Syrian's back between shoulders to still all movement with superior size.

Keeping one hand upon back, other moved to task of removing armor and clothing enough to expose cock before pulling at hem of Nasir's braccae to remove them as well.

Nasir prepared body for another push against assault when weight upon him pressed him into cloth he had been seated upon and he was given reminder of weapon concealed within folds. His mind at once set to task of finding method of removing knife absent revelation that he was so armed.

It would be difficult task as his body was laid upon blade and grip of weapon was directed toward his left side and it was his right one which was of position to reach as his left was extended above his head near ring securing chain to wall.

There stood no cause for hesitation in acceptance of risk of injury likely to occur from action: he held need to defend against assault.

He began thrashing his body beneath weight of Roman atop him, giving pause to attempt at removal of garments as both hands pressed down upon his back once more to maintain control. However, Nasir had been trained in many tactics of gaining freedom of being restrained so from warriors of far greater skill than this shit and he used the man's position against him. He thrust his hips upward and the man's position across his thighs caused him to fall backwards enough for the Syrian to reach beneath the cloth concealing knife – the chain only just of great enough length allow reach – and wrapped his fingers about metal of blade. He adjusted his grip with haste so his palm and fingers were on opposing sides of the flat sides of the weapon so as to minimize risk of damage to be done by grasping over sharpened metal. He gave brief pause to await the guard returning to position leaning over him and then twisted his torso and extended his arm behind him to stab the knife into the guard's side in gap of armor at armpit. Releasing hiss of pain as blade parted skin of his fingers as his hand slid up from resistance of pressing blade through flesh, Nasir allowed blade to fall from grasp as the guard cried out his pain.

As he was allowed more freedom of movement from the man's distraction, he turned upon his side and pulled his left arm so that it was extended above him in front of him, tension from previous position giving cause for rise of pain as muscles were allowed relief. However, arm remained extended above him so that he could bring this Roman to fucking end. He circled his right hand about the man's head, motion wrapping length of chain about neck before pulling his arm as close to his body as possible to remove all slack. Roman eyes widened in realization of threat against life and hands made attempt to create gap between skin and chain yet it would not be enough. As focus was further removed from restraining Nasir, the Syrian pulled one of his legs from beneath the man and pressed length of shin along the guard's torso and pushed him further away, allowing chain to tighten even more and relieving need for use of as much strength which Nasir did not have in excess.

The man struggled against choke for many moments before body at last went slack and he was gone to the afterlife. Holding position for brief time longer to ensure threat was truly passed, Nasir felt his arms begin to shake from strain before allowing body to fall upon him though kept his leg in position so he could remove the body with ease once he held what he needed to claim freedom: keys which were secured at the guard's belt. He removed chain from neck and made attempt to reach ring, yet chain did not extend enough for him to take hold.

He continued to make attempt for many moments, shifting position often before at last moving dead limbs far enough upon him so that reach was sufficient to remove ring of keys from place at hip. He kicked the body from atop him with relief at being able to do so, though he yet felt touch upon him as much blood had dripped from wound of knife to stain the Syrian's skin in many places. Desire to cleanse himself of filth was greater than he had before experienced in his life. He wished the man to be forever parted from him as he had departed from life.

Once his wrists were freed of shackle, he massaged swollen and bleeding skin to return more strength as he moved from atop the black cloth which had concealed his means to freedom. He took hold of the cloth and lifted it to remove all folds, draping it about his shoulders. He gasped in discomfort as heavy cloth rested upon sensitive wounds yet allowed no further hesitation from pain as he returned attention to the deceased Roman and pulled leather belt from the man's hips to place it about his own, holding the cloth wrapped about him still. He then drew knife from flesh and wiped blood from blade before placing it underneath leather of belt at his hip. He then pulled belt holding sheath and gladius from about the guard's waist and secured it across length of chest so as to further aid in keeping cloth about him secure. He then reached for the knife strapped across the guard's chest and pulled it from sheath and kept it tightly within grasp of his left hand as his right was yet bleeding from new wounds. This was smallest of three blades and so would be best for him to hold in confines of dungeon halls.

At last prepared to depart, he reclaimed keys from floor as they would be needed to free Lugo and Saxa and slid the ring beneath fold of black cloth. He moved with care and hesitation toward door of cell, uncertain if there stood other guards near enough to have heard struggle within. Listening with great care for any sound so as to give revelation of threat, Nasir placed his hand on handle of door and slowly pulled it open enough to peer down corridor. He remained still just within opening to ensure he did not move with too great of haste and have such mistake stand as cause for failure in gaining escape.

Having yet to lay eyes upon threat, Nasir pulled the door further open, though only enough for him to lean out and peer down corridor in opposing direction. The man within must have been alone in duty of guard as halls stood empty. Sighing his relief that he would not be required to fight battle he was likely incapable of holding victory in for his exhaustion, he stepped from the cell and pulled door closed behind him with silent care. He would delay knowledge of escape as much as possible by not leaving door ajar for any passing guard to see.

His progress from there was slow as he fought exhaustion and held need of ensuring each step was stable before taking another as he would not be caught again for clumsiness causing noise for guard to investigate. He also held need to pause at each barred door to gaze within and ensure he did not fail in locating his fellow rebels. Further difficulty was had in recalling path he had been taken to reach his cell as he had been moved through different route whenever removed from cell for purpose of questioning. He knew he was deep within the villa and he should pass beyond Saxa and Lugo to find freedom, yet that did not aid him in recalling exactly how far he would have need to travel.

Coming to another corner, he pressed his back to wall and took in many calming breaths before leaning over to peer beyond, eyes laying upon two guards positioned before cell doors with many paces between them. They must be ones guarding German rebels, Nasir realized with rise in hope that they truly had been kept so near one another. Perhaps they had acted in manner so as to diminish concern over imprisoning them close to one another.

He returned to concealed position relaxed against wall to take in additional deep breaths as he considered with haste how best to free the German warriors. He could not lay reliability on aid from Saxa and Lugo as they were likely to be chained against far wall of cell as he had been. So it would be necessary for him to kill both men and that brought him as great of trepidation as he was not in state of strength or health to partake in extended combat. Yes, he could succeed in killing both guards yet it would not be attempt absent great risk.

There was truly no option before Nasir besides killing them both absent aid though. Considering how best to proceed forward, he looked again down corridor to gain better knowledge of area he would be moving within. Walls were close, only wide enough to allow two people to walk at each other's side. He would hold best success of victory with one of the knives he carried as the gladius would require more space to wield. His smaller stature would also allow him even greater freedom of motion the soldiers would not have as they were larger and clothed in armor. Greatest risk would be in his approach as there stood need of crossing distance of separation with haste enough to kill at least guard nearest him before defense could be made then prepare to engage with the second guard.

Gripping hilt of knife securely within left hand, Nasir inhaled deeply and turned corner in run toward first opponent. The guard further from him laid gaze upon him first and called out warning just as the Syrian lifted his blade and stabbed it through neck of Roman guard as it was most exposed and of greatest ease to send the man to the afterlife. Releasing grip on weapon, Nasir pulled the other knife from place at his hip and turned attention to the approaching Roman who had drawn gladius in readiness of defending self.

There was but brief pause as the guard looked down to his now deceased companion and rage grew within gaze as he turned back to Nasir and charged forward in violent assault. Deflecting strike swung down with intent to part head from shoulders, Nasir knocked it aside and moved to stab blade through opponent's chest, but was reminded of weakened body by shaking of legs from effort of supporting motion and arms recovered from defensive strike with delay. The guard took advantage of slowed movement and reached out to push against Nasir's shoulders, causing weakened legs to fail beneath Nasir and he fell back with hiss of frustration. The Syrian's body reacted to motion now familiar to him through training and he rolled backward to recover feet beneath him with haste into crouched position. Roman soldier followed him absent hesitation though and before Nasir had opportunity to make ready for defense, another thrust of gladius was executed and the Syrian was forced to move to side upon knees, his back turning toward opponent against habits of training for narrow passage inhibiting freedom of movement.

Unexpected pain from back of skull distracted his movement and Nasir was confused briefly as to what had occurred until he realized the Roman shit had taken hold of his hair and was using grasp to confine the Syrian enough to bring him to end. Nasir made attempt to turn away from hand to break grip but failed as the man's fingers were too well woven through long knotted strands. Feeling hand pull back, Nasir followed the motion absent hesitation and allowed his body to fall backward as he swung back with his elbow to strike into soft flesh of the inside of thigh in attempt to gain freedom from controlling grasp by removing balance. Expecting to be released as the man would make attempt to regain footing, Nasir cried out in surprised pain as he was pulled back even further as hand maintained grasp.

Refusing to be controlled so any longer and knowing his strength would not endure for much longer from his exhaustion, Nasir reached back with hand grasping knife and ran the blade through his hair to cut away what was within Roman grasp. Sudden freedom brought him forward and he caught his weight upon his hands as dark strands fell about his face in manner he was unaccustomed to. Lifting up quickly, he returned attention to the man who had fallen to ass upon ground and had yet to recover. Nasir stood at once and removed distance between he and his opponent and dropped all weight behind stabbing knife through leather covering the man's chest to pass through beating heart. The Roman released single pained cry before falling silent and still to the afterlife.

Relaxing weight of his body back to sit upon stone floor at side of dead Roman, Nasir made attempt to calm his breathing and bring his body to stillness from its trembling of effort needed to hold victory. Knowing he did not hold advantage of time, he pulled knife from the guard's chest, wiping blood from blade with red cloak of the Roman before returning it to place at his hip. He remained low and closed short distance to the first guard killed in a crawl and pulled the other knife from throat with similar hasty cleanse. Blade was also slid beneath leather belt though on opposing hip so both hands were now freed as he pulled the keys from where they had settled around his naval under cloth covering him.

Rising to his feet, he made decision that it was safe enough to break words. "Lugo? Saxa?" he called out, receiving answer at once.

"Little man!" Lugo's voice called from a nearby cell and Nasir moved toward source of sound while searching through keys held and trying each one in lock to identify correct one. "You succeed again in battle beyond meager size." Nasir sighed in frustration at the man's usual manner of giving him affection through insult as he looked within cell to see Lugo was indeed chained to wall opposite door and had moved to stand. He appeared to not bear any grievous injury, just as when Nasir had last laid eyes upon him and the Syrian felt deep relief. He found even greater relief when lock gave way for correct key and the cell door opened, allowing Nasir to enter cell. He set to task of then finding correct key for shackles as he crossed short distance to the German.

Once he had come within reach of Lugo, the man reached out for him and took hold of his cheeks to pull him in to place jovial kiss to the Syrian's forehead. It was gesture familiar as the man had shown affection toward Nasir in this manner previously and the Syrian smiled slightly at the man's act. He found the correct key and released Lugo's wrists from chains and stepped away as the man moved from the wall and toward freedom.

Nasir was about to step from the wall as well to locate Saxa – having heard motion of chains further down the corridor and assumed the woman to have been taking rest – when Lugo's hand reached out and took hold of his arm to keep him from further motion. Nasir turned to question the German's reason for halting him when he was silenced by expression of rage upon Lugo's face as he was able to recognize extent of Nasir's weakened state. While most damage upon the Syrian's body was covered as it was upon torso, his face and arms were covered in bruising and blood – though a good amount along his forearms and side was not his own – and he held certainty Lugo was aware of extent of mistreatment Nasir had endured by simple sight of him.

"We cannot remain here, Lugo. If any are sent for us or guard is changed we will be again caught before freedom may be enjoyed. I would be gone from this fucking place long before we are discovered to be absent cells," Nasir spoke with insistence, too taken by urgency to ensure he spoke words of Germania, though Lugo understood much of the common tongue.

"Guard changed not long ago," Lugo responded in language of his land. "Give me keys and I will free Saxa. Remain here, take moment's rest, and recover strength."

Nasir made preparation to give argument when he took pause to consider how weakened he felt – his body was yet shaking to keep him upon feet – and he found he could only nod in agreement as Lugo took ring of keys from him and left the cell. Nasir allowed his body to drop to the floor and he sat upon his legs so as to balance his weight without having need to rest against wall while taking rest he required. He could feel cloth about his torso move stiffly about his back and he sighed in realization that cuts from whip strikes were likely to again bleed from motion of fight. Looking down to his right hand, he at last again felt pain from gashes along fingers which yet bled freely. He would need to cleanse the wound as there was already much dirt and dried blood and it would not heal well which may affect his grip upon weapons.

"Fuck the gods," he whispered words he heard so often from Agron as he clenched his hand into a fist, ignoring the rise of pain from such action.

They could not take time to allow him to take rest he needed until they were far removed from the villa. Even then, they would not be safe until they returned to walls of the temple and had others who could stand guard over them. Nasir held such anticipation for such return as he would again be within Agron's arms.

* * *

Villa came within sight and the small group of rebels stopped and moved closer together to break words one final time. They were followed by cart – claimed in journey toward mines and so rear was a large cage covered with heavy cloth – holding means for their escape which stopped as well as Qilin and Naevia jumped down and joined Spartacus, Crixus, Agron, Gannicus, and Donar where they kneeled in observation of the villa they were about to enter. The five gladiators were dressed as guards, as Qilin had made claim that they would be accepted with more ease in accompanying the man as it was expected for any traveler to have some manner of defense. Naevia was dressed in sparse clothing, as were two others riding in the rear of the cart, and were there under guise of more captured rebels to be presented to Scrofa. They would not leave cart as they were there only for convincing guards of the villa to allow them entry.

"I see six guards along perimeter of wall," Crixus spoke and Agron confirmed count. The Gaul turned toward Qilin and asked, "Do you hold knowledge of how many guards are within?"

Qilin's voice was edged with uncertainty yet he spoke with authority, "I have seen two dozen at the least. He may have more there now as he makes preparation to gain command. The cells where prisoners are held may be accessed from beside the southern wall of the villa. I may lend distraction to Scrofa with two of you accompanying as flanking guard. One will remain with the cart to maintain conviction of guard over those yet within. The remaining two will search through cells. Any killed within corridors beneath the villa will be found with delay that we will take advantage of in our leave."

Instructions were repeated as these details had been discussed before leaving the temple and Agron was yet displeased with his position. He had been chosen as one to remain with Qilin with reason voiced being he among those present along with Donar stood as least likely to be recognized. Crixus was to remain with the cart of which he held no objection so he could maintain watchful eye over Naevia. Spartacus and Gannicus were then ones to search for comrades and return them to cart before discovery was made or suspicion against their presence was raised.

Feeling need to voice objection one final time, Agron turned toward Spartacus. "I should be searching cells. It is Nasir and my kin who are chained and I should be one to free them."

Spartacus sighed at the need to defend his decision once more. "You know why you are not one to search cells, brother. We cannot risk discovery because of rage breaking free and you losing self in attempt to regain heart."

Making realization that may work for his benefit, Agron continued argument, "You believe I will hold less anger against the Roman fuck which holds Nasir in chains? We should kill him now while opportunity is presented and remove threat before he becomes so."

"If we held greater certainty of force he holds within the villa and three of our own were not imprisoned in manner he could swiftly turn against us I would voice agreement. However we know not what Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa have endured while here and they may not hold strength to lend aid should fighting escalate."

"Scrofa is never without guard and you will not be near enough to him to kill him without alarm being raised throughout villa," Qilin claimed. It was apparent he believed such words would act as deterrent, yet he was not as familiar with the German as the others were and they saw the challenge presented to the man just as it would challenge them.

"Agron, we will not lend further risk to our friends. You are leader in the rebellion and you must consider action beyond this night which includes safety of the one you hold to heart. I hold faith that you will act only in manner that will protect him."

Agron could not deny that fact. He knew that the only reason he would lose control was if Scrofa stood with Nasir at his side bearing proof of mistreatment. He knew anything else would indeed place greater risk upon attempt to free their captured brethren and he could not do such to Nasir. Spartacus was yet watching him and so he nodded acceptance of role he was given and the Thracian reached over and grasped his forearm in display of support and understanding of how difficult it was for Agron to retreat from argument.

"There stands no cause for delay. Let us grant freedom to those most deserving," Spartacus directed all gathered and they all nodded agreement and rose. Agron and Donar each took position on either side of the horse pulling the cart while Qilin sat atop it alongside Crixus while Spartacus and Gannicus took position at rear of the cart and followed close behind. Naevia had stepped into the enclosed rear of the cart and informed others there that they were soon to arrive.

Approach was made at steady pace and none of the guards beyond wall of villa paid much more than passing glance toward them once they recognized Qilin as among those approaching. It was only when they reached entrance where they were stopped by two guards.

Qilin addressed the two guards at once, authority within his voice sounding as though he was Roman dominus. "Expectation of my return is but a day past and you delay me further?" The guards looked to one another at being addressed so before one stepped closer only to have Agron step between him and Qilin.

"We are but doing as we are meant to. Cart must be inspected before it passes through gate," the man responded and while he held authority of any Roman soldier it was apparent he did not hold desire to speak against the man before him. The rebels had yet to ask specifically what Qilin's position was yet when faced with behavior so near subservience their curiosity was further piqued.

"Then do so with haste for my business with your master already stands delayed."

Guard who had spoken stepped around Agron with hesitation – apparently holding expectation to be struck even after being commanded to task – then walked to rear of cart and pulled aside concealing cloth. He looked in upon the three curled up within secure bars. Nodding acceptance at what was seen, he gave indication to the other guard to allow cart to pass and stepped away as Spartacus reclaimed his place at rear of cart.

Moving the cart through entrance of the villa, Qilin gave subtle indication to Crixus as to where doorway leading to cells below the villa was and the Gaul nodded. Qilin guided the cart into position so that it was turned about and the rear was facing direction of where Spartacus and Gannicus would be searching so as to block it from sight of guards they had just moved past. This would allow the two gladiators to move absent notice and conceal placement of three additional people within cover of the cart.

Once positioned, Crixus and Qilin jumped down and as Crixus moved toward rear of the cart to converse with Gannicus briefly to relay specific location revealed to him, Agron and Donar each took position behind Qilin's shoulders and they moved within the villa.

Spartacus and Gannicus looked about them to ensure there stood no guards in position where they could bear witness to their movements. Once satisfied that notice would not be taken of them, they walked along outer wall of the villa for about fifty paces when they came upon a door within a depression of the ground. Spartacus moved forward first, opening the door smoothly and entering absent hesitation for sake of causing less suspicion if any guards stood within for confidence was not so readily questioned. Seeing and hearing none, he called back for Gannicus and the Celt followed as he closed the door behind him.

"If there are none to stand guard over them holding keys, we will have significant complication," Gannicus spoke. They had been hoping they would come across at least one so soon so as to venture further within holding guarantee that once found they could free comrades with ease.

"This is not the ludus. It is not separated from the villa in such manner that guards may remain far from any within cells," Spartacus replied though he would have preferred to hold greater certainty. Qilin had told them that the three had been placed in separate cells with Nasir further removed as it was known he spoke common tongue so as to diminish threat of them breaking words of escape not understood by guards. Such distance between them complicated task already and having need to seek out keys was not preferred. Time was already limited to however long Qilin could offer distraction of Scrofa's attention.

Qilin's failure to keep the Quaestor's focus meant use of more dangerous approach. Spartacus and Gannicus would be left behind so cart could be removed to safe distance before Crixus, Agron, Donar, and Naevia returned to join in assault of the villa to see all rebels from its walls. The two searching within would not know of change in strategy until they were moving back to the cart with freed allies. If they were discovered then, they would be at disadvantage of numbers, especially if Nasir, Saxa, and Lugo were not in state well enough to join fight.

Naevia had made comment while plan was made that foul treatment may not make difference to their friends' ability to fight: regaining one's freedom could help one to know strength beyond what was thought capable. Their brethren could be on precipice of the afterlife and yet find strength to lift blade alongside those who offered aid.

Qilin had given warning that Scrofa had chosen this villa for its number of cells in which to imprison those awaiting punishment and there were over fifty in total. Entrance had stood in middle of path and doors stretched in opposing directions so the two turned left and walked forward, not concerned with caution as they were intent on not inciting suspicion when seen by moving with hesitation. Once all cells had been checked in this direction, they turned and moved back to search those on other side of the entrance.

They had looked through near a dozen down this corridor when Spartacus gazed into one of the cells and saw one familiar to him with hands chained to wall above head: Saxa.

"Here," he called to Gannicus and the Celt turned from where he had been looking in upon cells on other side of the corridor.

Before the Thracian could make attempt to rouse the obviously sleeping German, he was suddenly knocked from his position as the cell door opened violently into his body and he was knocked back into Gannicus. The two fell away into the opposing wall as Lugo stumbled from the room, obviously having been one to force it open so. There was no delay in assault though as the compact form of Nasir stepped from the cell with knife clutched in hand readied to pierce through the two gladiators. Realizing they were somewhat concealed by helmets, Spartacus rolled to the side so as to move from path of weapon and to release Gannicus from where he had been trapped against wall. The Celt reacted at once, pushing from the wall and moving around the blade thrust toward him so he could come upon Nasir's back and wrap his arms securely about Nasir's chest and shoulders. Once the smaller body was pinned against him, he lowered his arm from about shoulders to trap the Syrian's arms to his body as well. Nasir hissed in frustration as he struggled against being held so and Gannicus let out a curse as Nasir brought his head back to strike against his face with enough force to bring forth blood from the Celt's nose, but maintained his hold as Spartacus approached the struggling Syrian.

Spartacus took hold of Nasir's cheek with both hands and held the younger man still. "Nasir, cease your struggle," he said in even tone knowing that the former body slave did not respond with ease toward being commanded. The Thracian thought briefly of what Nasir must be enduring to not have known it was allies he now faced.

Nasir was quick to respond to the familiar voice speaking his name and he stilled at once. Gannicus released his grip once Nasir's body went lax though he remained close as he felt how the Syrian wavered upon his feet. Lugo stood from where he had fallen and Saxa stepped into the open doorway of the cell.

"How are you here?" Nasir asked his voice quiet in disbelief.

"I must stand the fool for expecting gratitude," Gannicus spoke in jest as he cleaned blood from his face and checked that his nose had not been broken as Spartacus gave the Celt an irritated glance.

"Qilin told us of your capture. We could not leave you here to die at hand of Scrofa," Spartacus replied as he maintained gaze with the Syrian, growing concerned at the younger man's apparent exhaustion.

"You should not be here," Nasir replied before falling silent, his expression suddenly thoughtful.

The Germans stepped closer to Gannicus and Saxa leaned close to gain his attention while Spartacus focused upon Nasir. "We heard approach, thought it Roman shit," the woman gave explanation of their position.

"Appearance you yet remained imprisoned was convincing one. I was certain you were shackled to wall," Spartacus gave reply though his eyes remained upon Nasir as the younger man appeared to hold growing difficulty in remaining upon feet. "How did you gain freedom to this point?"

"Little man fight as great warrior," Lugo made claim with pride and Gannicus laughed

"He remove chain and instruct in deception. No strength remain yet he insist I be chained to wall and he attack." The German woman's voice spoke of her disappointment in remaining from fight, yet the two gladiators noticed the deep bruising about her left shoulder and how she was holding it close to her body in protective manner. Manner of skin's discoloration was familiar to the gladiators as the shoulder being removed from place and while it had already been tended – likely by the Syrian as he stood most experienced within rebellion in matters of healing – it would cause her pain for many days to follow while it mended. Nasir had apparently given instruction to keep her injury from worsening. He could not have taken role of Lugo in pushing open the door as even when in fair health he held not the bulk to force the door as the burly German had. Nasir had made strategic decision which had nearly been successful against Spartacus and Gannicus.

"Words may be broken further once we are gone from here," Spartacus spoke before any could continue. They had wasted much time in locating their comrades and now they could return to the cart and take leave. He moved his hands from where they had remained at Nasir's face to keep the man focused upon him and grasped one of Nasir's wrists to pull the smaller man's arm about his shoulders to support much of the Syrian's weight. Wrapping his other arm about Nasir's waist, he urged the younger man to walk toward escape in position that brought painful memory to front of both men's mind. Gannicus moved ahead as Lugo and Saxa took rear position and they all moved forward as swiftly as they were able in such cramped corridors.

They reached path which would take them to entrance and came into the small room just within. Saxa looked about with haste and let out a quiet laugh as she found familiar knives she had taken from fallen enemy weeks previous among the pile of belongings which had been taken from them when captured and reclaimed them. Lugo moved forward as well and reclaimed weapons having been taken from him and Nasir gave quick instruction for the German to reclaim the Syrian's small pack as well.

Once all that was to be taken was gathered, Gannicus moved for the door and opened it slowly, putting greater care into action now that there was risk in being seen. He climbed the few stairs and looked about for any guards which would reveal them to suspect one final time. Seeing none, he indicated for the others to follow and they all moved from suffocating walls and along villa wall toward cart. Crixus noticed their approach at once and he released the latch of the cart and swung the door open, Naevia coming forward to aid them in climbing into the cart. Lugo stepped up first as he was one bearing least damage, then he turned to grasp Saxa's uninjured arm to pull her up as well. Nasir was last to be passed from grasp of Spartacus to that of Naevia and Lugo and they pulled the small body up, the Syrian appearing unable to offer much more strength.

It was as though his body had failed him once within company of those he held trust in appeared to offer aid.

Crixus closed and secured the door and the three continued moving about the cart as though there had been nothing amiss while they awaited return of Agron, Donar, and Qilin.

Their wait was not long – though it appeared to last eternity to them – when the three emerged and Qilin returned to his place atop the cart and the two German gladiators took their place at front of horse and continued walking as it was guided into forward movement. Agron looked over his shoulder to Spartacus and the Thracian gave him a small smile and nod of acknowledgement that they had found success. Even the distance between the two was not great enough to conceal how Agron's shoulders dropped in relief.

As the gate opened before them, Qilin called out to the two guards who had allowed them entry. "Rome stands as fool to entrust one of such ease to anger as your master. One fucking day delayed and he refuses all I have to offer him. He is not worthy of clothes upon my back to say naught of my wares." The man was making emphasis of deal which had never taken place but would give explanation of why leave was being taken with such haste. The guards did not make attempt to stop exit and rebels left walls of Scrofa's villa to return to safety of temple.

* * *

 **A/N:** A couple things regarding this marks my first attempt at anything non-con and it was one of the things I'd always planned on happening, with some variety on how far the guy would get. And wow did I have to get dark with my reading before writing it. I don't like rape as a narrative tool but within this fandom, it's a part of the world they live in.  
There were a few things that I went into this story knowing and this chapter was a big one. I knew that Nasir was going to be captured and while Spartacus would help him escape, his help wouldn't be required. I originally hadn't intended for Qilin to have met Nasir already, so his weapon just made it a little easier. It was mostly a matter of making sure it was believable that Nasir could win the fights he had while in the shape he was in.  
Lastly, a moment of silence for Nasir's loss of hair… That was to stay canon compliant with his hair length. I know in Vengeance Pana had to wear hair extensions and that set his starting hair length for War of the Damned, but you can see him continue to let it grow through that season so this was my way of working with that.  
Hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you. Thanks for reading and see you next time.  
Kira Dattei


	6. Deserved Choice

**Story:** Words Restrained  
 **Chapter:** 6/11  
 **Chapter Summary:** Once more among brothers…  
 **A/U:** I apologize for the delay in updates. I lost track of time between updates and have let too much time pass before giving this next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Deserved Choice**

The cart was barely beyond view of the villa when Agron left position at lead and moved with haste toward the rear of the cart and pulled open the concealing cover and then the door. He climbed up into the cart as his eyes sought out Nasir.

"Agron," Naevia's voice called to him from corner far from the door. He turned toward the woman and saw that she was seated beside the familiar form of the Syrian laying upon his side faced away from Agron. He moved forward and once he was near, Naevia reached out and touched his arm briefly in show of comfort as she moved away so he could take place at Nasir's side.

As he took seat with back leaning against bars of the cart, he took in the motion of Nasir's breathing and knew at once that his heart was already taking rest. This told Agron much of Nasir's health as he knew how difficult it was for the Syrian to fall to slumber while surrounded by any noise. It was why the quarters they shared within the temple lay so deep within its walls, so as to muffle sound from other rebels. That Nasir slept soundly now was indication of exhaustion and not bearing strength to remain awake any longer and the German's fury toward Scrofa rose once more. If he had seen Nasir in such state before departure from the villa had been made, the gladiator could not say with certainty he would have held strength enough to take leave with the fucking Roman yet drawing breath.

Reaching out, he rested his hand upon Nasir's head to run through dark hair in motion familiar between them as he enjoyed the feel of Nasir's smooth hair and the Syrian found comfort in sensation of touch he only allowed the German. Regardless of amount of blood dried within, knots worked free from long strands easily and soon his fingers slid through absent interruption.

His focus was gained when he felt strands fall earlier than others. Leaning over he saw that there was a large space at the back of the Syrian's head in which hair had been cut. Agron could only give a brief smile as he thought of how angered Nasir would be when he awoke and was faced with having to shorten his hair. Leaning down further, he pressed his lips to Nasir's temple but could not pull away once kiss was placed. Even as Nasir stirred in manner Agron was familiar with as the smaller man awakening he remained where he was.

Nasir's dark eyes opened slowly and he turned toward Agron, the German pulling away only enough to allow the Syrian to discern it was one beloved at his side. Nasir moved to reach up for Agron with his right hand when he gave pause before touch was made. Agron was about to question hesitation when his eyes laid upon the Syrian's hand and saw the blood thickly covering skin. Hands slick with blood was a thing common for those of battle yet Agron saw beyond familiar sight to realize blood was not stain of fight, but indication of wound upon inside of Nasir's hand and he understood refusal to touch for discomfort it would cause. Agron reached forward with his hand and took hold of Nasir's outstretched limb, grasping about the palm and wrist where he could see no wound was carried. Nasir released heavy breath and closed remaining distance between his hand and Agron's face, closing his fingers upon themselves so he could brush backs of fingers against Agron's cheek and into his short hair in manner that would not aggravate wounds.

Yet it was also such reach which allowed his body to turn enough for Agron to see the Syrian's face and he was able to bear witness to where strikes had been inflicted upon him. There were two bruises of prominence, one spread across the right cheek rising to also encase his eye and the other descending down his forehead from within line of his hair. There were also many cuts spread across his face and what was visible of his neck. Dark eyes appeared dulled as well within shadows surrounding them from apparent deprivation of sleep.

"How did I not know of your presence?" Nasir questioned, voice lowered from just awakening.

"I have only come to your side moments past," Agron's voice was as a whisper though much emotion was conveyed through his tone. "Spartacus gave command for me to accompany the shit Qilin as he provided fucking distraction. I held such desire to be searching for you."

He leaned forward and again closed distance to press gentle kiss to Nasir's forehead before resting his own against it. He took in deep breath full of Nasir's scent and felt his body release tension.

"You did only as required of you just as I. Lay no more thought upon events passed."

Again Nasir proved himself to be of different nature than Agron in that he would dismiss what had happened to him when barely removed from capture. Agron was yet fighting desire to turn about and return to the villa to take life of all within as payment for all injuries inflicted upon his heart's body.

Nasir pressed his palm against Agron's cheek to indicate for the German to move away, motion which the German respected as he always would. The Syrian followed motion and moved to sit up and so Agron relaxed his weight against bars of the cart once more. Nasir sat up and moved closer to lean his body against the larger one. He remained facing away from others within the cart so his side was now extended along Agron's chest and his head was rested over the gladiator's heart. Agron brought his arm across the compact chest to rest upon the man's right hip. He would have rested his head upon Nasir's but there was risk of making contact with injury concealed by hair.

They remained so in silence for many long moments, taking opportunity to find comfort in once again being able to touch one another.

"There are no words which will give revelation of relief at holding you once more."

The smaller body shook slightly, the motion connected at once to silent laughter. "You could make attempt. Humor would be of great benefit to me now." Agron smiled as well. Nasir would never allow him to forget he did not hold great skill in breaking words concerning matters of the heart.

"I would rather hear you break words. It has been difficult to have you absent from my side."

"What would you have me say?"

Agron's first desire was to hear of who he would have need to send to the afterlife for inflicting such harm upon his heart, yet he restrained from breaking such words. Vengeance was not action to be taken now and would await his blade until Nasir was recovered. Agron instead lifted his other hand and gave a light pull to some of the shortened hair. "What would give you cause to take blade to your hair? You spoke of intention to allow it to grow longer as was common for others of your land."

Nasir released a heavy breath of irritation as Agron held suspicion he would. "It was not action of first choice yet guard had taken firm hold of hair and would not release me. I held assumption removal of hair was preferred to removal of head."

"There is truth in that." Agron paused as his fingers began running through Nasir's hair absent thought. He could learn of what occurred absent questioning of whom other than Scrofa deserved death. "Tell me of what was done to you."

Nasir remained silent for a few moments and Agron was about to accept his heart was not yet ready to speak of his capture when the Syrian's soft voice broke words. "Nothing was done to me I have not before endured while chained to Rome. Only now I hold understanding that I did not earn pain inflicted upon me. Scrofa put me to question with intent to learn of where rebellion resides and my place within it. His first intent toward me was to make sense of foreign words. When I refused to allow him satisfaction, he turned focus to punishing me for disobedience and finding what I knew. I was uncertain that Lugo and Saxa were yet alive as it had been many days since I last laid eyes upon them."

"Spartacus informed me that you were found already having gained freedom."

"I had inflicted injury upon soldier as we were captured and he held anger toward me."

"What manner of injury would incite wrath of Roman shit?"

"It was simple strike delivered to face with hilt of gladius. He took offense to striking him so and made attempt to cause me regret. He made attempt against me and I took his life for doing so. He gave me opportunity to escape with his actions and I found the others as I was taking leave. Soon after we heard approach of Spartacus and Gannicus and holding thought it was change of guard, concealed ourselves within nearby cell."

"Wherein you made attempt to kill rebel leader once more," Agron gave amused interruption.

"Attempt I am relieved found same result as held previous."

Nasir's legs pulled in closer to his body in motion Agron knew was attempt to conceal heat. It had always been a manner of ease for the Syrian's body to be chilled – having been born to land bearing warmer climes – especially while taking rest and he would always move toward heat of Agron's body for comfort. Accepting how great his heart's exhaustion must be, Agron gave dismissal to his desire to hear Nasir's voice. "Take rest now and we will break words again when you have regained strength."

The Syrian's exhaustion was further proven in that he did not offer objection to being told what action to take. He simply relaxed his weight further into Agron's body, reaching up with his left hand to overlay the German's arm he grasped wrist to hold him in place.

It was such contact where Agron felt skin of Nasir's left wrist. He leaned forward to confirm realization with gaze and while his chest ached at bruising and gashes in skin from shackles he confirmed lack of familiar red cloth. It had been a thing of great amusement to Agron to see how attached Nasir had grown to the simple cloth. He had also experienced such fondness and had continued to wear the one that matched under the bracer he kept about his left wrist. The depth of bruising revealed that cloth was likely to have been removed so shackle could be secured about prisoner.

Agron knew that Nasir held no value in possessions. The Syrian had been raised with nothing being given him and would yet delay in making claim of anything to call his own. He did not appear to own anything not given him by Agron or another within rebellion. Even weapons he had held were the ones given him by Spartacus and Agron when he first joined rebellion. It was only within their chambers where he appeared to discard belief and would accept his right to lay claim to what he desired. Agron held no care when it was a thing belonging to him which was claimed for he also held belief that they shared all and what he called his own belonged to Nasir as well.

Perhaps Nasir understood that as he held understanding of much that Agron thought and did.

Door of the cart's cage opened and Agron looked over and watched as Spartacus and Crixus stepped within. They gave brief greeting to the other three that had accompanied for cover of slaves to be delivered before they stepped outside – Lugo and Saxa were already in slumber – to allow leaders privacy to converse.

"How does he fare?" Spartacus asked in whisper.

"He will recover well with rest. We return to temple?" Agron gave answer in similar hushed tone, paying close mind to Nasir's breathing to ensure the Syrian remained asleep even with voices surrounding him.

"We must until we may determine next action to be taken. Escape may have been made absent discovery yet Scrofa will know Qilin gave aid to us," Crixus spoke in response.

"I hold doubt Qilin will be exposed so as they gained freedom absent our aid. Nasir was one who provided means for escape and naught was done before Scrofa to arouse suspicion," Spartacus' words gave confirmation to what Nasir had described as their manner of gaining freedom.

"What words were broken between Qilin and Scrofa?" Crixus asked.

"Qilin told Scrofa he did not have what was expected, though neither gave revelation of what was supposed to be delivered."

"You yet withhold trust in Qilin regardless of all he has done to give aid to rebellion and Nasir?" Spartacus questioned. It was not with tone of scolding though, merely spoke desire to know of exact reasoning for it to be so.

"He yet refuses to break words of what business he held with Scrofa and he guided conversation in manner that would not give revelation. It is not honor that gives him guidance but guilt of more than concealing truth of captured rebels. Until he breaks fucking words of truth I will not lay trust in him."

Crixus glanced down to the form of Nasir then returned gaze to Agron. "Nasir placed trust in him and he stands as difficult one to convince."

Crixus made fair point, however…

"Words will not sway me. It is subject to be revisited once he has recovered and may give full accounting of what occurred."

"You are not wrong in doubt, brother. I am not prepared to lay belief in him for sake of his aid in freeing captured brothers." Spartacus offered clarification of his own standing. Crixus was likely of the same mind as they, yet had made important point in where Nasir's choice lay. "Was anything of use spoken in conversation witnessed?"

"Nothing was revealed in the time Scrofa held them captive, of that he was fucking apparent. Regardless, he believed only more time was needed and he dismissed Qilin's offer of reclaiming prisoners. Qilin had made attempt to collect reward owed him in their capture but Scrofa claimed reward was only to be given once proven of use. Qilin said he would return once more to collect coin before removing all intent of business. Scrofa gave claim he next may be sought out upon the shores of Calor."

"Then at least some of Qilin's information has been confirmed as truth. Scrofa soon departs to join his legions."

"Legions that are to be set upon us regardless of if he stands informed of where we lay camp," Crixus made point. "We truly may not hold opportunity now to move against the mines as we will be greatly exposed in battle with so many untrained to guard."

"Days were not discussed so time may yet be in our favor towards such end. Advantage of numbers is his if we act against him when he joins with soldiers," Agron gave clarification. He was uncertain if such discussion should even be had now while they did not hold certainty of information gathered by Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa. Their words may bring new details vital to next action. Making choice to voice such he continued breaking words, "Intent to wait upon return of those sent as scouts was decision made based upon uncertainty held in Qilin's words. There stands no cause for such to change because we had to free those we awaited. Let us wait until we return to the temple and break words with Nasir, Lugo, and Saxa and then actions may be decided."

Spartacus and Crixus looked to each other briefly before the Thracian's lips lifted into a smile. "Words bearing wisdom, Agron. You will yet become worthy leader."

The man moved to stand and leave as Crixus spoke, "The little man's influence, of that there stands no doubt. He bears weight of all sense between the two."

Agron smiled at the jest as Crixus moved to leave as well. "Nasir's fury will already be of ease to invoke and you speak taunts to him. He is certain to express his gratitude once he is told of how pleased you are with his return." Agron took great pleasure in how Crixus appeared at unease in threat given. Crixus had never held fear of Agron's brawn, yet he held great respect for Nasir's mind and bite.

Since making camp within temple many months previous, there had been numerous returns of those set out upon mission. From ones bearing cause for celebration such as attack upon arena or strike against slave ships in Neapolis to those reflective of failure as the day of Lucius' passing to even return of hunting parties dispatched with the passing of each week, rebellion seemed to forever await return of allies.

Regardless of purpose of departure, each man and woman to walk through entry of temple was cause for relief to rebels, even more so when return was that of all rebel leaders and those holding position of authority within camp. Freed men and women knew some measure of peace once more as success of this mission was known by sight of Spartacus, Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus stepping within walls of temple with those who had been absent for many weeks now. Lugo and Saxa were greeted with jovial cries from fellow German warriors first before being embraced by others who had joined cause and had shared in their company often in training or duties. The pair welcomed such embrace and at once began breaking words of their escape from Roman hands.

Nasir would have been met with similar treatment – the Syrian as familiar a figure to all rebels for his duties within camp and skill with weapon rivaling that of those bearing brand of gladiator – if not for Agron standing at his side with expression of anger toward any that approached his heart with too great of enthusiasm. If Nasir had allowed the German choice in matter, he would have not even allowed Nasir to walk until more rest had been taken. Yet Nasir had awoken from slumber when they had come within sight of Vesuvius and had left confines of cart to walk final distance of journey at side of others.

Rest taken had not restored strength though and now that he was no longer focused upon moving, the Syrian appeared to be losing ability to remain standing with ease.

Agron would do nothing but control those who made approach toward his heart though, knowing how great of importance it was to the Syrian to hold ability to stand before those of rebellion as capable.

Agron felt naught but pride for his heart's strength.

Few moments of celebration were allowed before Spartacus stepped forward and gained attention of those gathered. "Know relief in that all thought lost to us again stand among us, yet journey was not of ease and time spent from these walls were unkind to them. Allow rest to be had and celebration may be taken when healing has taken hold."

Many followed instruction and departed to return to tasks, leaving only few who stood as closer friend to those returned. Donar stepped forward, having allowed others of greater enthusiasm to approach first so that he could give more somber and genuine welcome to his kin; opportunity had not yet presented for Saxa and Lugo had rested for much of return journey as well. As Nasir was furthest removed from crowd, he was the last Donar approached. When he came within reach, Donar extended arm and they grasped forearms before the Syrian was pulled forward and embraced by the gladiator. "You appeared in better health when you had been run through and burned," he spoke in jest, releasing Nasir quickly when he heard the younger man inhale sharply in pain.

Regardless of words of humor, Donar's gaze passed over Nasir's form to take in detail of each wound visible and the dried blood upon hands and clothes. Nasir remembered at once that he stood as brother to those of the ludus and none would dismiss how he had been treated with ease. That he stood many years younger than all others did not aid him in dissuading such treatment.

All bearing the mark of burned skin would see vengeance taken upon Scrofa.

"I am upon feet for this reunion," the Syrian made attempt to discourage Donar's observing gaze yet knew he was likely to have failed in doing so when Gannicus laughed from his place a few paces away.

"Yes, but not for much longer. You appear as though shade ready to pass from this world if sustenance is not given at once," the Celt offered opinion.

"Rest taken while within cart does not appear to have been substantial," Spartacus spoke, his voice lowered so that none moving about them would hear. Nasir would have felt appreciative of gesture of the Thracian not making spectacle of his weakness, yet he had other thoughts pressing upon mind.

"There is much to tell in report," he said as he turned toward rebel leader, motion causing Donar's hands to fall from where he had yet been grasping shoulder.

"Nasir, take rest and recover strength. Delay report until thoughts are clear and strategy may be considered by mind absent burden of mistreatment." Spartacus' words were broken in unwavering manner and stood as closest the man had come to relaying instructions to the Syrian in commanding tone. Nasir's gaze locked with the Thracian's and he gave thought to refusal when he recalled that this was Spartacus he broke words with. This was the man Nasir chose to follow and lay trust in and if the man believed him not ready to face obligation of giving report, he would listen. He nodded slightly, careful of motion which brought sensation of unease to stomach he had not felt in many days for his stillness in cell. "Take three day's rest and we will discuss what you have learned of mines and Scrofa."

The man must have known Nasir would give objection to so many days spent absent obligation for he turned once words were broken and walked among other rebels to accept greetings.

"It appears as though Nasir's day has been decided. I am to find entertainment of my own," Gannicus made announcement and walked past Nasir, placing hand upon side of the Syrian's head and pushing the younger man in playful gesture. Nasir followed motion and stepped nearer Agron to regain balance, looking back to see Gannicus' expression become one of great amusement. The Syrian was confused briefly as to cause of sudden humor when he realized that motion had been great enough for his hair to fall about his face in manner revealing shorter strands. "You have indeed been tortured for them to take your hair."

Gannicus knew of how Nasir had kept his hair long in remembrance of his origins – just as the Celt did – and so for the Syrian to have hair shorn was understood to be strike different than any other upon his body. The former gladiator was offering condolences regardless of how it appeared to any who did not know the man well.

"Hair will grow once more whereas removed head would not be restored," Nasir gave explanation and Gannicus responded with laughter.

"Until that day is upon us, know that I shall mourn your loss."

"Mourn it in manner that is recognized as such or awaken to find similar torture inflicted upon you. Recall that I share quarters with a gladiator and am well practiced in not bringing one to awaken."

Gannicus did not appear concerned as he laughed once more and parted from their company. Nasir sighed in show of frustration yet also amusement at the Celt before turning to Agron. "I am in need of cleansing. I wish to be rid of blood spilled upon me."

Agron nodded understanding and acceptance. There were bathing chambers within the temple near stores of food which had been restored to state of use in the past weeks. "I will see that we are absent company," his words relayed his intent to not be parted from Nasir and the Syrian nodded acceptance as he did not wish to be from his heart's side either. Too much time had been spent apart and he wished to be reminded of comfort to be had in company of one he held to heart.

The pair bid others farewell and moved within walls of the temple, parting ways for Nasir to stop first within chambers he shared with Agron to take clothes he would wear once clean while the German moved ahead to bathing chambers to see that no others were using it. The two did not bathe before others, just as they did not make habit of displaying affection within sight of crowd.

Agron would also lay gaze upon all wounds inflicted upon Nasir's body and his reaction was likely to be one of fury.

Nasir entered room to see Agron alone within room kneeling before a large bowl of clean water warming atop fire in corner with others already heated and ready for use. Nasir had thought to question Agron afterward of who he had made leave so gratitude could be later given for such stood as only cause for preparation of so much water to already be prepared.

The German turned to face Nasir as he entered and brief smile lightened visage as the Syrian stepped within room and walked near. Once he stood within reach, Agron's arms extended toward him and wrapped about his hips in loose embrace as he pressed his face into cloth about Nasir's body, uncaring of blood not yet entirely dried for heat of day and motion of travel bringing forth sweat enough to dampen cloth. Nasir responded to embrace by resting uninjured hand upon Agron's head to run fingers through coarse hair. He would have leaned down to touch lips to Agron yet action would stretch injuries upon back beyond healing and he would bleed anew for his desire to show affection to his heart.

After many moments of silence in this position, Nasir urged Agron to rise with touch under the man's chin – gesture usually given Nasir by Agron – and soon the German stood as familiar form over him.

"It is of relief to have your arms about me once more, yet greater comfort could be taken if all wounds and blood were cleansed," Nasir spoke in hushed tone. It was the first he had broken words of injuries beyond that which gaze could lay upon and he held no desire for Agron to not bear expectation of his body to be absent marking. Agron nodded acceptance and leaned forward to press brief kiss to Nasir's lips before turning and taking in hand cloth to accomplish task of bathing and ran it through warmed water.

Nasir took opportunity to begin removing clothes, removing first the belt securing black cloth about torso with difficulty because of gash upon hand weakening grip. It had been of such greater ease to secure belt in place as he had been too taken by urgency of escape to hold concern over pain. Agron returned to stand before him and reached out to assume task but was not allowed by the Syrian to do so. The German did not press attempt, familiar with his heart and holding understanding of Nasir's desire to complete task on his own.

Leather fell from about Nasir and he released breath of relief as cloth was no longer secured so tightly to skin. He moved to part soiled cloth from body when Agron took hold of his right hand and turned it so as to gaze upon cut along fingers. He then took wet cloth and began cleansing wound with gentle care he only stood capable of while touching Nasir and the Syrian watched skin become revealed from beneath blood and dirt. Parted skin was not deep for he had adjusted grip on blade well – more an irritation than hindrance – and he would hold weapon again with ease within days. He would aid healing by mixing herbs stored into paste and wrapping hand before falling to slumber again.

Once hand was cleansed, Agron spent just as much time and attention upon wrists, cleansing until there was naught but skin before wrapping each in clean cloth which had been soaked with unheated water to soothe discomfort of bruising and swelling. The German then ran cloth up Nasir's arm to remove blood which had spilled upon him when he had killed guard within cell, this only revealing small bruising and shallow cuts already mostly healed as they had been gained early during capture.

Nasir had been bathed by hands not his own many times through his life – most oft by Chadara – especially for his position as body slave. It was not privilege of position but rather that he had never truly gained understanding of how to alter appearance so as to increase lust. He knew that he had forever been considered to hold beauty and the man he once served used his appearance for profit many times, yet it was not by his own knowledge or hands which had determined how to appear. Others would prepare him, choosing coverings to entice eyes to learn what lay beneath sight, determining style of hair to cause desire to touch, and what to put upon his skin and face to bring intended guest of honor to lust and hardened cock so as to gain their master greatest profit. However Nasir – nor Tiberius – had seen benefit of knowledge and had left it to other slaves more suited to task and so for every night of entertainment he would be prepared by other's hands.

Nasir knew why such thoughts were taking hold of him: the man who had spilled so much blood upon him. It had been so long since any other had pressed undesired touch to his skin that Nasir had truly been able to greatly push from mind how often it had once been done to him. It appeared as though now recalled, shadow of memories would not again leave with haste. He would once more suffer because of another's intent to claim what should not be owned.

This was not of similarity. This was neither hands completing task in obligation nor hands seeking to gain satisfaction of desire through use of his body. This was Agron caring for the man he held to heart, ensuring that he was once again safe within protection of his company. This was the man who held Nasir's heart seeing to cleanliness which was desired by the Syrian, regardless of not knowing why he felt such strong desire to be cleansed of what had been done to him. This was touch he welcomed at any moment.

Nasir had at one time made claim that he would know Agron's touch absent hesitation or doubt. He had accomplished such time months past, though he could not say with certainty exactly when it had occurred, just that he no longer recalled Roman hands when touched by Agron in any manner. He would not allow single Roman guard's failed intent upon distant villa to take that from him.

"It has been long since seeing such expression upon your face, Nasir," Agron's voice was as a whisper to gain focus of the Syrian. Green eyes were focused upon task yet from such closeness it would have been impossible attempt to not take notice of Nasir's expression.

The Syrian knew at once how he would appear with such thoughts and he lifted gaze at once and allowed affection felt for this man to warm eyes as he lifted hand to touch Agron's cheek. "Hold no concern over seeing it once more. Thoughts are upon distant memories and dismissed with ease." He leaned forward and Agron followed motion, leaning down so that they could kiss briefly. They remained close, foreheads touching to provide familiar comfort, and Nasir was truly able to dismiss dark thoughts with his heart's presence encompassing him so. It was in this moment that Nasir realized all exposed skin had been cleansed and now all that remained was to remove clothes and see that which had remained hidden.

He took in a deep breath – more in preparation for pulling cloth from where he knew blood had caused it to press to injuries than anxiety of Agron knowing of damage done – and moved hands to task of dropping length of cloth from about his chest and back. Agron straightened posture and reached out to aid Nasir when he saw the Syrian tense in pain of motion. Nasir looked up at him before he ceased action and turned so as to face away from Agron, the German's hands remaining raised in uncertainty.

"I bear wounds upon back and do not wish to cause more damage in removal of clothing," Nasir gave explanation. He had shared enough detail of lessons learned from medicus with Agron that he knew his heart would understand meaning of not holding ability to lay eyes upon injuries may make them worsen with how he removed cloth. Agron had watched him in treating others and would know what action to take absent his instruction.

Agron reached to his side and took hold of one of the smaller bowls of water already darkened with blood and dirt and poured it over Nasir's clothed back, Nasir's body relaxing at comforting heat flowing over him as well as feel of clothing coming free from wounds with ease as blood holding it in place became fluid once more. Agron dropped bowl and took hold of cloth at Nasir's shoulders to lift it slowly from the Syrian's body, ensuring it parted from skin with ease.

As length of cloth fell to ground from Agron's grip, both men remained silent as green eyes took in sight of whiplashes and bruising marring skin of Nasir's back. He reached out with hesitant hand and brushed gentle touch to spot between Nasir's shoulders above shallow lash extending across entirety of back. Muscles beneath Agron's touch tensed in response – possibly in anticipation of pain – yet relaxed once more as touch did not move closer toward parted skin.

"Why did you not break words of such injury?" Agron questioned, his words not of accusation but of care for Nasir's well-being.

The Syrian lifted dismissive shoulder as he set hands to task of removing leather tie which kept braccae secured about hips. "Wounds are not grievous, nor do they bring much beyond discomfort. Furthermore naught could be done for wounds until return to temple. What purpose would revelation serve but to ignite fury of one held to heart not yet passed. Take comfort in knowing one who brought harm is already gone from this world."

"I am to take fucking comfort in pain you are made to endure?"

"What else is there to be done?" Nasir turned once more, looking over shoulder to Agron to offer man comfort of laying gaze upon face. He allowed a small smile to grace lips. "You would bring Roman from the afterlife to claim vengeance once more?"

Agron released breath of irritation at the Syrian's jest and Nasir knew his heart was deeply unsettled in what had been revealed though could not claim understanding as to why the German was disturbed so. Turning away once more, Nasir reached for another length of clean cloth and dipped it within warm water before turning and holding it for Agron to take, though his eyes were now darkened with emotion brought forth with ease from exhaustion.

"If you so choose to embrace anger, I will make no attempt to restrain you. Perhaps I should give aid in pointless endeavor and give all detail of what was done to me while captured. Mayhap I tell that whip struck back twelve times over many days in attempt to force me to break words of where rebellion made camp. Should I give revelation of how punches and kicks struck me beyond counting when I refused to give revelation of meaning of German tongue? Should words be broken at length to how guard I had struck many times entered cell with intent of forcing me to submission…" Nasir's words were restrained before further revelation could be given of what had created opportunity to gain freedom. He knew if there were to be any injury that would bring forth wrath of Agron's uncontrolled fury it would be knowledge of another forcing himself upon his heart, regardless of failure or that death had already been dealt.

Agron looked down at him in surprise for words broken as much as his sudden silence. Nasir always displayed care in words broken and for him to falter in command over response given only brought greater concern to the German. The last occurrence of such loss of words had been night of Chadara's death when he had given verbal assault against all gladiators as well as laying strike upon Donar.

Taking in deep breath to calm raging emotion, Nasir ran the back of his hand across his face, habit having grown for how it concealed face long enough for control to be regained. There stood no reason to reveal to Agron of failed attempt as the Roman was struck from this world by blade and chains which had been used to restrain one freed of shackle. Threat was passed and Nasir was now among allies and those loved.

Effort was wasted upon the dead.

"I require aid in seeing to cleanliness of wounds upon back before I return to rest. If task is a thing I cannot ask of you, I will seek out Naevia." He would not continue speaking upon subject and Agron knew such from his tone and dismissive words. If there had not been many weeks absent each other's company, Nasir knew Agron would have pressed subject with much greater tenacity, yet he did not desire to be unwelcome company and so he pulled himself from anger as he could do for no other, even Spartacus.

"I will care for you always."

As Agron took the cloth from Nasir and set to task asked of him, the Syrian was filled with guilt. Agron did not deserve to be spoken to in such manner, especially as he only held concern over what had been done to the man he held to heart. He had cared deeply enough for Nasir that he had allowed Spartacus to place him in position during rescue to be removed from Nasir's side and be placed before the man responsible for his capture absent option to remove him from this world. When return to the temple had been made and the Syrian stepped from wagon to walk at side of those he returned with, the German had not even made offer of aid to ensure Nasir did not collapse from absence of strength for his understanding of Nasir holding no desire to appear as weak to any others within rebellion. Even now, he restrained questioning Nasir as to what had been done to him when the Syrian had given him crumbs to feast upon. He but accepted Nasir's choice to deny him knowledge and pressed moistened cloth to back in methodical cleanse.

…Just as he had when Nasir had been stabbed and branded.

How many times more would Agron have need of cleaning wounds for Nasir's weakness? Would Nasir ever part from Agron and be returned absent injury, as one skilled with weapon should be capable of?

Agron deserved better than Nasir at this moment. Agron deserved a warrior who could stand at his side in all things, who could complete tasks as requested absent need of fucking aid. He deserved more than a fucking Syrian who had submitted to status of amanuensis.

Hands clenched into tight fist at Nasir's side at thought of Agron in the arms of another.

The German gladiator who stood as second-in-command to the mighty Spartacus deserved more than Nasir, yet he chose to be with him and was satisfied with decision made so many months previous when he touched lips to Nasir's for the first time.

Emotions swelling beyond control once more, Nasir turned and moved to press his body against Agron's. The German hesitated for but a moment before wrapping his arms about Nasir's shoulders to embrace him tightly, his strong arms remaining across upper back where lash had not struck as often. Nasir kept his face pressed against muscles of Agron's chest, his cheek brushing against familiar scar and each breath taking in calming scent he fell asleep to most nights. He felt lips press to his head, Agron taking similar action by leaving his own nose buried within dark strands of hair.

Agron deserved more than the former body slave had to offer now, yet the freed man would do all in his power to make his heart's choice be one he never came to regret.

* * *

Nasir was through with remaining upon fucking back taking fucking rest.

Spartacus had given command to take rest for three days and all attempts made by Nasir to alter decision were met with dismissal and words of concern over recovery. Nasir had even asked the man if it had been forgotten that the Syrian had been body slave and so did not require long days of rest to recover to point of holding ability to make decisions. He had never been allowed single day of rest while enslaved and to be given three now was waste of time precious. Spartacus had replied that Nasir did not stand as slave now and, as leader, the Thracian would not allow him to return to duties until he appeared to be as well as he claimed. Spartacus had broken words of, "You stand at smaller size than when you were freed from Roman master. Take nourishment and rest and only when you have regained strength held before your parting will we speak of next action to be taken."

Spartacus holding him as brother was of greatest honor, yet when he used such standing in manner of guarding Nasir it was of even greater irritation. Agron's protective nature was normally all that could be tolerated by the Syrian. However, regardless of Nasir's irritation at such, the man's observation was accurate as Nasir's eyes were yet shadowed from sleep lost to him and he yet held need of pulling belts tighter about him to actually keep clothing in place.

Fortunately, wounds healed well. Lashes of whip and cut upon hand were closing with aid of healing herbs applied by loving hands each day and Nasir had told Agron with certainty that any scarring would pass quickly, especially with how dark his skin was. For all the damage the Roman had intended in inflicting wounds, they would not remain with Nasir for long and memory would fade with ease.

Though when Agron laid eyes upon scratches upon Nasir's stomach – knowing at once marking had been caused by nails – the Syrian had seen return of the German's fury as the man had pressed for details as to what had occurred with renewed vigor. Nasir was only able to calm such rage absent giving revelation sought through threat of taking rest in separate room that night, of which Agron finally accepted his refusal to break words upon subject yet displeasure was apparent.

He had also cut his hair so it would grow evenly as he desired. Hair now fell all about his face to lie just above his lips when allowed to fall in face and barely brushed against the nape of his neck as it curled in irritating tickle. He could not recall a time in his life when his hair had been shorn so short and he was anxious for it to again pass his shoulders as it had for so long. As promised, Gannicus offered jests as to how Nasir should have found better solution than taking blade to his hair to gain release from Roman grip. The Celt ignored all promises voiced by Nasir of carrying through with threat voiced, bragging of how the freed gladiator did not sleep often with Saxa upon bed and cock.

With nothing to claim his attention, Nasir had accomplished rest for two days before no more could be endured and he dressed for a day of reclaiming obligation he should have been given upon return. As the cloth he had been using as covering of his body – favored for warmth and freedom of movement it allowed – was discarded for other use with amount of blood it had absorbed, he sought out another to replace it. He found a dark thin cloak that hung loose over his body reaching down to the middle of his thighs. Finding thread and needle, he altered the clothing with haste to remove much of the slack to accommodate his compact form, then donned it and overlaid the sides to cross over his chest, securing the layers with the belt holding his weapons. As his had been taken when captured and he had not given care in reclaiming them while taking leave, Agron had brought him a new gladius and knife for replacement and he sheathed them into place at his left hip. He quickly tested motion the cloak allowed him and was satisfied that he was not inhibited in any manner and that it did not pull against the wounds upon his back. He was growing accustomed to presence of such aches and could now dismiss them as he did all injuries incurred while put to question.

Taking leave of his chambers, he chose path to take him to temple courtyard where training would be progressing. He would begin his day by taking up weapon again and proving his skill had not wavered, even with cut yet upon hand. Stepping from shadowed corridors of the temple, Nasir emerged into the heat of the sun and he inhaled deeply, his body and mind finding relief at feeling such warmth and familiar sounds surrounding him. He turned toward where Gannicus and Donar were directing those training through sparring drills, calling strikes to be made against one another.

Descending the few steps, he began to approach the two men when his eyes lay upon the familiar visage of Qilin. In all that had transpired over the past few days, he had nearly forgotten that the slaver was yet among them. Even now, the man was leaned against temple wall with eyes fixed upon those training. Feeling his fury rise at seeing the man and knowing that he had not done as Nasir asked when they last parted, the Syrian thought again of who he should break words with first. Turning toward the slaver, he walked forward with uncertainty as to what he would say once in company with the man.

Qilin noticed the Syrian's approach and he stood from his relaxed position as Nasir joined him in place watching blows be exchanged. Gannicus turned toward the pair briefly, confusion crossing his expression and Nasir took a brief moment to focus upon the Celt.

 _You choose strange company to break words with upon first departure from your bed. I held expectation of refusing request to join training absent approval from Spartacus._

Nasir felt amusement replace anger at how well the Celt was familiar with him yet he also knew Gannicus well by now and he smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and directed a communicative gaze toward the other man. Gannicus appeared to understand message he was delivering and grinned in his usual humor.

 _Refusal would have been brief. If you believe yourself ready to train again, how may I stand as obstacle?_

Turning his focus back to the man he stood beside, Nasir dismissed his humor as Qilin's eyes were upon him in careful observation, awaiting him to break words first. As he held no reason to remain silent now that he stood free again, Nasir spoke, "You should have taken leave once we were freed. Your presence holds no more value to rebellion."

"How can you be certain I hold no further use?" Qilin questioned with even voice void of emotion. "I know of where Scrofa's army makes camp and can provide cover of entrance in liberating the mines."

"Things already revealed and within our capability of pursuing absent your fucking presence." Taking in deep breath, Nasir turned his gaze, eyes conveying the consuming anger he felt toward this man. "I would not have you among those I trust for what your kin have done to me."

Qilin appeared unable to form response and turned to face the Syrian. He readied to speak when Donar called out to him.

"Qilin, you expressed interest in joining in training. Opportunity is presented now for you to do so," the German spoke across the courtyard, gaining attention of both the Syrian and slaver.

"It would be an honor to train under those guided by Doctore of Batiatus," Qilin called response and Nasir exhaled a sound of derision that the man had not made effort to learn Oenomaus' name.

"Surely you have better use of time training than to place weapon in hands such as his," Nasir called over to his friend. Donar looked surprised at his words, yet Nasir did not allow that to dissuade him from not allowing Qilin to become even more involved with those he stood beside. "It is not as though he requires instruction in use of blade. He is capable enough with the one he carries." Qilin had not given proof of knowing how to use the weapon he carried as it stood as symbol of the man's family – having been claimed from distant lands they travelled – yet Nasir held suspicion that Qilin was the form of man who would not carry weapon absent knowledge of its use.

"I hold no knowledge of use of the gladius and wish to learn," Qilin responded to accusation, voice yet loud enough to be heard by Donar as well.

Opportunity was now presented to Nasir and he would not allow it to pass. "Then you hold knowledge in weapon upon back?" Nasir would force the man to reveal his own capabilities before he could take advantage of those who knew not what he was.

"Yes, I am skilled with my weapon."

 _What is his intent?_

Qilin continued to prove he did not stand the fool as he already held suspicion of Nasir and the Syrian's focus upon him to witness unspoken words would tell him if the slaver held realization of how deeply his anger ran toward truth revealed those many days past. This man knew Nasir when he was a child just taken from his home and had witnessed details of sale which had seen him to slavery. The man had earned Nasir's retribution for all that had been suffered.

"I admit curiosity at how such weapon is used," Gannicus spoke, presenting Nasir with opportunity he held concern over having to create. "Would you give demonstration Qilin?"

"I would suggest a spar," Nasir spoke before Qilin could answer acceptance of alternate demonstration. "There is no greater demonstration of skill than when used in battle, as I have often been told."

"There is much truth to such words," Gannicus agreed and Nasir knew the Celt would not be of difficulty to convince as the man enjoyed battle of all manner.

"I would do so yet there is no practice weapons fashioned after my blade. Demonstration cannot be made in contest as my steel is all there stands to be used. I would not cause injury for sake of making impression."

"Then I accept risk and will use steel as well. We do not aim to kill yet will concede match if lethal blow could be struck."

Qilin turned between Gannicus and Nasir, his eyes conveying that he did not wish for offer of such match to be agreed upon though it was difficult to hold certainty as to why he held such hesitation.

Gannicus also now appeared to hold suspicion of Nasir's intentions in suggestion yet his mind did not question the Syrian. Instead he voiced as Nasir held expectation of, "Are you certain you are well enough to take up sword in match? It was only days past where you were under chain and lash. Even hand bears injury which will weaken your skill in battle."

Nasir turned to Gannicus and gave him look of greatest conviction, "I know what I stand capable of. I hold no question of bearing strength enough to test skill of Qilin."

"Then objection will not be raised by my voice. Take position."

* * *

 **A/N:** I do apologize leaving it where I did, but the chapter was already very long and there is so much more before hitting a good place to break it off. I try to avoid cliffhangers, definitely don't like them, but when it fits, I'll use it. I do hope the chapter was enjoyable as the boys are back together and everything can start to move forward again. There's still plenty of story left, so look forward to more soon.  
Thank you for reading, happy holidays, and talk to you next time.  
Kira Dattei


	7. Warrior's Balance

**Story Title:** Words Restrained  
 **Chapter:** 7/11  
 **Chapter Summary:** What must be known…  
 **A/N:** I'll always be proud of this chapter. It's really a bringing what I see in my mind to the page. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 7: Warrior's Balance**

Nasir turned attention from Gannicus to look upon Qilin, his eyes absent emotion as only one of his former position could accomplish and the slaver's eyes fell away as though understanding accusation within silent action. He stood for cause of why Nasir was capable of such expression.

Once the man's eyes turned from him, the Syrian walked to where weapons were stored and found a gladius graecus as he drew his own gladius from sheath. If he could comfortably carry the short sword he would at all times yet it was of great discomfort to wear both swords and the short one was not made to be used alone, usually paired with spear. Combination of the two weapons worked well for how swiftly he could move, yet he knew he was not of skill enough to rely upon it in battle as Spartacus and Gannicus did. He only used it in practice as he did now.

He inhaled deeply to take measure of state of his body. He was recovering well, cuts of whip were of minor irritation and bruising across his entire body made him stiff yet would loosen once he began to move in combat. Squeezing grip of his right hand as tightly as he was able revealed how cuts upon hand would not weaken blows once within motion of battle.

Turning focus back to Qilin, he watched the man hesitate in making approach to begin match.

Making realization that Qilin already held suspicion that Nasir held ulterior motive, the Syrian made decision that no risk stood to be had in confirming intent to the slaver. He spoke in language of his land, "Debt is owed and you will fucking balance scale." Qilin's eyes widened in understanding and he turned gaze toward Gannicus and made unspoken words whispered of intent to withdraw from match. "Fight or take leave now as the fucking coward you stand."

"I stand no coward and match is not required to prove such," Qilin responded in Aramaic, his words bringing to mind manner in which Nasir broke words of Germania's language: correct yet clumsy. "What debt do you hold belief I owe?"

 _Nasir?_ Gannicus' unspoken words came at the same moment and the Syrian shook his head slightly to keep his mind from distraction by the Celt. This was of great importance to him and he would not be denied satisfaction.

Had gladiators before him not acted in similar manner when vengeance stood within grasp?

"The one for my life and all those collected coin for by you and your kin. Do not mistake my telling you of Spartacus' location for forgiveness of revelation that you held recognition of me when I was taken and sold."

"And so you will take my life?"

"If that is what is required to know balance."

Qilin's eyes watched him for a short moment before he nodded acceptance that he would not convince the Syrian to dismiss thought of conflict. Perhaps he held understanding that his actions deserved recompense.

The slaver reached to his back and pulled his sword within sheath from his back and held it in his right hand. Nasir was confused by the man's seeming continued refusal to fight when Qilin stepped closer and his posture changed to hold readiness for assault by the Syrian. Keeping the sheath grasped in one hand, he took hold of the long hilt with his other and drew the sword and then awaited Nasir to strike first.

Nasir was unaccustomed to an opponent being unwilling to move first. Those he normally faced were either gladiators – who saw no value in leaving first strike to others as it held risk of giving advantage to opponent – or those newer to blade who held belief there stood need to prove value with show of aggression. His style of fighting was reactive and so initiative whilst sparring was not his nature, yet his emotions allowed him to move with haste to begin fight.

Using the longer reach of the gladius, Nasir swung in a cross strike aimed for Qilin's torso, holding expectation of the deflecting strike though it came from the sheath instead of blade, sound of metal striking metal echoing between them to give explanation of purpose of the thing other than carrying of weapon. He followed motion of defense and turned into where the gladius was guided, bringing the short sword around in a wide swing following the same path as the gladius had. Noticing second strike at once, Qilin lifted his own sword up and deflected Nasir in an upward path so as to disrupt his momentum. Once safe from attack, Qilin's sheath was pushed into Nasir's stomach in harsh strike unexpected, blow laying across length of scarred skin as though to call forth memory of pain once before inflicted there. The Syrian's breath was disrupted and he stumbled away a few steps.

He took a deep breath as Qilin paused a moment, apparently intent on not taking the match beyond what was needed. Recovering with haste so as to not allow the man opportunity to withdraw, Nasir closed distance between them with quick steps, dropping his shoulder as he brought his hand gripping the gladius graecus across to the opposite side so both weapons were beside one another. Qilin reacted upon instinct, dropping the sheath down low between them in defensive posture while his sword was held out before him. Nasir used the concealing position to turn his grip upon the short sword so he held it in reverse of normal.

Qilin did not await Nasir this time and closed the last distance between them as he thrust the tip of his sword toward Nasir's shoulder which the Syrian dropped down to his knee to avoid. Standing with haste, he swung up with the gladius and struck the sheath from blocking him and then aimed the blade of his short sword to Qilin's stomach. The slaver reacted with greater speed than Nasir would have thought possible and blocked the attack with his sword, Nasir's blade making contact with the ring of metal separating blade from hilt. Taking advantage of position of his blade yet between them, he pressed his weight forward so as to yet guide his weapon into Qilin's body.

 _Nasir, you go too far with match. I will send for Spartacus if you continue in this manner._ Gannicus' unspoken words and brief pain of hearing them distracted him – likely to have purposefully done so – and his aim was deterred as Qilin's sword lost position and Nasir fell forward, his blade cutting slightly into the skin at the slaver's side. Following momentum of the grazing cut, Nasir tucked his weapons to the side of his body and rolled away from his opponent to stand again at ready.

Cheers sounded from those watching exchange as one familiar to them drew first blood.

Qilin looked down to the small stain of blood now appearing through the cloak he wore about his torso then returned gaze to the Syrian. Nasir could see how frustration was growing within the man as he also readied to continue fight.

Returning his grip on the gladius graecus to hold it correctly he again attacked Qilin, intent on bringing match to completion. As they again crossed blades, Nasir considered the unexpected challenge Qilin was presenting. He had not thought the slaver would hold great deal of skill with weapon he carried yet his boasts were being proven with each strike blocked and countered.

Yet his own limits were swiftly approaching as he was moving beyond the small measure of recovery he had managed from his mistreatment by Scrofa. His strikes bore less strength and his limbs were beginning to shake from effort when he would take pause for but a moment. Qilin must have realized his state as the man's attacks were increasing in speed and strength to take advantage of growing weakness. Knowing that he would not hold success if this continued for much longer, Nasir moved in toward Qilin. Taking advantage of the slaver's awareness of his weakened state, Nasir lowered his guard to make it appear as though mistake was being made in his technique and Qilin's response was as anticipated.

The slaver swung across at level of Nasir's shoulder with the sheath, holding intent to lay strike strong enough to disrupt further attack. Nasir dropped down to his knee once more, bringing the flat of his gladius against the back of Qilin's knee to knock his feet from under him and bring his body to the ground. Qilin's breath escaped him in pained grunt as his body made impact with the ground with great force. Dropping the short sword and placing both hands upon the gladius, he moved to claim balance.

"Nasir!" Spartacus' voice calling his name gained the Syrian's attention and he turned toward the temple where the Thracian stood with Gannicus, Crixus, and Agron. The four men were watching him, their expressions communicating their confusion at his obvious intent to send Qilin to the afterlife. "Match is finished." The man's voice was patient as it always was when he spoke with the Syrian though Nasir knew desire was held to give command to discard weapon.

"Break words with me and dispute will find solution," Agron said, the man obvious in his difficulty of accepting how heartless Nasir's manner was. The Syrian was not one to give in to rage and take life absent cause.

Nasir turned his gaze to the man laying before him, sword dropped from grasp when he fell to the ground and watching him with concern over his life being forfeit now.

This man deserved death for all the lives he had collected coin for through years and Nasir felt that he had earned right to deliver death as he had been among ones to be sold. Qilin had claimed memory of Nasir so that meant he had likely been involved with the Syrian's first training in how to complete tasks of slave to master's greatest approval. He spoke language and so would have been used to make sense in those early days before Nasir learned common tongue. As the Syrian's memory of those days was not clear, he could not claim any of this with certainty of accuracy yet it was of high likelihood to be truth.

If it were not for this fucking man and his kin, Nasir would not have been taken from his land. He would yet be with his brother – a man he could not even recall appearance nor name of now – and he would have grown as Nasir. Tiberius would never have been thrust upon him. He would not have been forced to serve as body slave to Roman master, taking upon his young shoulders responsibility beyond what any person should be made to endure.

Path of his life was determined by this man and those of his likeness. He did not deserve to be spared.

Letting out a cry of fury, Nasir's eyes closed as he raised his gladius once more and stabbed it down toward Qilin with murderous intent.

Nasir's breath came in short gasps as his body echoed with strain of fight. He focused upon slowing his breath and rapid beating of his heart, which was only made of ease to notice in the silence which surrounded him.

Once control was regained, he took in one last deep breath as his eyes opened and he looked to the ground before him.

Qilin's breath was coming in gasps as well as his light brown eyes were still upon the gladius which was imbedded deeply within the ground beside his head. Nasir's hands fell from grip of his weapon and his weight relaxed upon the leg supported upon the ground to allow him distance from the slaver. Qilin watched his motion, apparently suspicious of the Syrian's intent. Nasir knew he would have similar thoughts if he were to stand in Qilin's place. Nasir had not given any indication that he would not kill the man, not even to himself until strike adjusted path.

Presence of rebel leader and his desire for Nasir to not strike Qilin down had not been reason enough.

Agron's attempt to keep him from action had done naught to alter Nasir's mind.

Opportunity had been created to balance scales of his life and he had failed in the last moment and he could not voice reason as to what had changed within him in final moment before vengeance was claimed.

Nasir's eyes closed once more and he released heavy breath. He was supposed to be of greater talent than he was giving demonstration of. He did not hesitate to claim lives while in battle against Romans. He had accepted long ago that his life now included death and his role in the dealing of it. He had held no difficulty in doing so since the day he had run blade through guard about to kill Spartacus upon the night of his choice to join rebellion. It was only in darkest corners of his mind where he would feel some measure of regret for those he had sent to the afterlife and such feelings were rare and well concealed.

Yet now his mind was rife with regret for his actions and he could not gain understanding of why it was so.

Steps making approach from behind him gained his attention and he stood in single smooth motion, turning to see that Agron had begun to walk closer to him. His heart was likely to recognize how great Nasir's unease was and wished to offer aid as he always would, yet Nasir took single step away from the German to convey his refusal. Agron ceased walking at once in understanding though the tensing of his body revealed how great his desire was to ignore and make contact with the one he held to heart.

It was Gannicus who unsurprisingly broke words, "Regardless of loss, value with blade is proven. You appear to hold no need for instruction with gladius, Qilin."

Qilin rose to a seated position though remained upon the ground, likely in attempt to maintain distance from Nasir. "Gratitude for allowing opportunity to give demonstration. Understanding of skill held by those within rebellion was of value. It is of greatest honor to be among ones of such measure."

"One such as you holds no knowledge of honor," Nasir gave interruption after brief consideration of speaking in Aramaic yet thought was dismissed with haste as he knew now what he should do. If he could not claim the man's life, he would have his friends understand why he had made attempt.

"How can you speak so when he was one to give revelation of your capture?" Spartacus questioned.

"Capture only occurred by cause of him." Had he not given distraction to Nasir, he could have known soldiers were present and they would have not been overtaken. Qilin could have released them from chains and they could have succeeded in gaining freedom absent aid before reaching Scrofa's villa. He had acted as coward in taking path of least risk to self. "Those of his kind cannot know what it means to bear honor."

"Come to meaning Nasir and allow him opportunity to prove otherwise."

Nasir turned to look upon Qilin briefly – the man's eyes widening in understanding of Nasir's intent – before turning and walking nearer to rebel leaders, lowering his voice so that no rebels yet observing would hear as well. "The man stands as fucking slaver. He has sold lives numbering greater than that of rebellion."

Waiting only long enough to ensure he had been heard by those intended, Nasir walked past Spartacus, Crixus, and Gannicus and within shadow of the temple.

"See to Nasir and inform him we wish to break words," Spartacus gave command to Agron as the German watched the Syrian fall from sight. Turning toward his brother and nodding acceptance of instruction given, he felt relief at knowing he could follow. He held doubt that he would have been capable of doing so if command had differed. He had not recovered enough from days of knowing Nasir was in danger to act first as rebel leader. As he walked past Spartacus, he grasped the man's forearm in gratitude and received a small smile in return.

He moved with haste to ascend the steps then through familiar halls with destination of his and Nasir's quarters, knowing the Syrian would seek solitude in his rise of emotions. He had never favored making display of his emotions to any other besides Agron and his unusual behavior would not alter this about him.

When Saxa had entered the room the three leaders were speaking within, none had expected her to break words of Gannicus demanding Spartacus' aid in bringing match between Nasir and Qilin to pause. Confusion rose in all three gladiators as to cause of concern as it was Nasir involved in match, yet Saxa had hastily pressed them to action by revelation that the Syrian's intent was to spill blood. Spartacus and Agron had exchanged further expressions of confusion as they turned and followed the German woman to temple courtyard and struggled to believe it was truly the young Syrian they had come to know so well that they laid eyes upon then. He had never before appeared more as one trained by those of the arena and Agron realized absent pause that this was not a face of his heart he appreciated or approved of. The fire which usually burned in Nasir's gaze was absent and while his motions of battle were the same there was dark intent guiding every strike.

Gannicus had noticed their presence at once and moved closer to speak, "I made attempt to convince Nasir to calm his strikes, yet he paid me no heed. It is unlike him to ignore instruction while training."

"We have all made strike in such manner as to recognize intent," Crixus had given voice to identify what the other men saw now in Nasir: vengeance.

They had been unable to break further words when Nasir had created opportunity to knock Qilin upon back and had moved to strike final blow and Spartacus had given command before Agron could even consider what words to voice to calm his heart's wrath.

And now Agron was supposed to find fucking words to calm Nasir, a task he was unaccustomed to have necessary. If roles were reversed, Nasir would hold no difficulty in knowing how to quell Agron's fury. What words was he to say to be of aid to Nasir?

As he approached their quarters, he took in a deep breath in attempt to calm his mind before taking the final steps that separated him from sight of the Syrian. As he pushed aside cloth separating room from halls, he looked within to see his heart standing at the center of the small room with his hands clenched in his hair. Knowing that such grip must be causing pain, Agron stepped within room to stand near enough to Nasir to reach out and place his hands on the Syrian's wrists. The smaller man responded in manner he had not expected as he pulled his hands free and then pulled his arm back to deliver a strong punch toward Agron's face. The gladiator reacted to threat by shifting his weight back as fist swung across his line of vision then reached out to reclaim grip on the smaller hand.

"Nasir," he spoke to ensure knowledge that it was trusted beloved who held him from attacking again. The Syrian relaxed at his voice and looked up to meet green eyes but again pulled away and turned from Agron. The taller man sighed at being refused again; he had believed Nasir would allow him near once removed from view of others. The German sighed as he moved over to their pallet and sat upon its edge, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "What am I to do, Nasir?" Nasir's dark eyes turned to him once more at his query. "How am I to offer you aid when I know not what is needed."

"What gives cause to belief that I am in need of aid?" Nasir's voice was distant and controlled with care, a tone Agron held deep hatred of. It bore too much resemblance to how Nasir spoke while yet claiming Roman name to be his own.

"Taking up sword against Qilin stands fucking proof you are not as normal." Agron's calm tone was one he was capable of for Nasir alone and such was known by the Syrian. Nasir took in a deep breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We know you held intent of taking his life. Knowledge I seek is why you would desire so?"

"He is a slaver. His hands have seen as many to shackle as we have released."

"If his intentions oppose us why has he only acted toward our benefit since arrival? An arrival allowed by your words to occur." The German did not intend for such accusation to sound in his voice. He held no desire of his heart bearing thought of blame placed upon him.

"You would speak as though you hold faith in him."

"I wish to understand your actions." Agron took in a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair in soothing manner. He had to remain calm or he would only aggravate the Syrian further as he was already of short temper. "Nasir, you are not of the sort to submit to anger and bloodlust as those of the sands. Spartacus places trust in you for choices made from thought; a thing which I rely upon as well. I only ask to know of your choice with Qilin."

Nasir watched the German for a few silent moments before he closed the distance between he and the pallet and sat down upon it at Agron's side. The Syrian leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs as he ran his fingers through his shortened and loose hair which had fallen forward to conceal his face from sight. Agron found he did not prefer this length for that reason alone.

"He intended no harm toward us."

To any other – even other rebel leaders – such words would hold little meaning. Nasir had told Agron alone of how he had trained his talents to know of harmful intent and naught else unless sought. It was choice made by the Syrian in attempt to cease witnessing thoughts of his friends desired to be kept secret. Such focus of his ability allowed him greatest benefit as guard as well as reduced amount of pain experienced when subjected to thoughts of all about him. Communication of unspoken words between he and rebel leaders was the only other unspoken words he had learned to allow to reach him at all times. While some thoughts still reached him if his mind was absent focus, it was rarer occurrence now.

"Yet at first opportunity you make attempt to take his life?" Agron could not move beyond such action coming from his heart. He could not recall single time since meeting the Syrian where he was so intent upon causing death to another. Even attempt to kill Spartacus had been manner of manipulation to force the Thracian toward taking Nasir's life and was not guided by desire to send another to the afterlife. Nasir understood how a man could be taken with the lust for blood yet he did not give in to such emotions as they were wasted effort in his mind. This was subject spoken of often between them and belief of which the Syrian had clarified to Agron so that he held certain understanding and to have it so greatly opposed moments before was not a thing he could accept with any manner of ease.

Nasir sighed and Agron heard the irritation beneath the sound. He knew that if he did nothing to clarify his difficulty with understanding events his heart would remain reticent in speaking openly with him. The Syrian did not respond well to being made to feel the fool.

Reaching out toward Nasir, he placed his hand over the yet inflamed wrist and encouraged the hand to lower and the Syrian's dark eyes turned to face Agron. The gaze did not give revelation to Nasir's emotions and Agron's breath caught within chest at seeing how greatly the former slave was concealing himself.

"Why do you allow him to again bring Tiberius to your visage?"

Effect of Agron's words gave no delay in bringing response to Nasir's expression. The German knew that there was naught else he could have said to cause greater effect upon his heart and he held some measure of regret yet it had been honest. Nasir's eyes reflected his deep hatred of hearing his Roman name and for a brief moment Agron believed he would again make attempt to strike the gladiator though was relieved when the emotion passed with haste and all that remained was deep sadness and pain Agron had not witnessed within the Syrian in a long time.

"You have seen mark upon Qilin's arm?" Nasir's questioned, his eyes remaining fixed upon Agron.

"The one of likeness to weapon he carries?" the German questioned for clarity to which Nasir nodded assent.

"It is the mark of a family of slavers who are known through all of Rome to sell slaves of greatest quality. Business is only conducted with those of position and wealth." Nasir's eyes turned from Agron and looked to the ground at his feet though he did not cease speaking. "Such mark was upon the one who took me from Assyria and placed me under shackle of slavery. It was not Qilin who sold me, yet he would have been involved with my capture and training as he speaks Aramaic with enough skill to give instruction to a child who knows not when words should be mistrusted." The more words Nasir broke, the less anger there was within his voice and Agron recognized how he was again retreating from display of what the German now knew to be thoughts and memories bearing pain the Syrian held no knowledge of how to endure.

Agron was only able to remain calm and seated because of such tone from Nasir. He should have anticipated how anything that would have such effect upon the controlled Syrian would evoke similar emotions within him.

Now that Agron knew the cause of Nasir's anger toward Qilin, he was surprised that the man yet breathed. When faced once more with Trebius, Agron had been filled with such fury that he could not say what lengths he would have gone to in ensuring that the man who had given he and Duro over to slavery suffered before death. Knowing how Crixus had tortured him for knowledge of Naevia had only brought him small measure of comfort as it was not his hands which had inflicted pain.

Spartacus held no right to ask Nasir to stand with one who had seen him to life of pain and service. None among them held right to ask Nasir to spare Qilin.

So why did the man yet draw breath? Why had his life been spared from Nasir's deserved wrath?

"What stayed your hand?" Agron could not deny his curiosity in this.

Nasir's delay in answering was so great that Agron thought he refused to speak further upon the subject now that he had given explanation to why he had acted in such manner. It was only when the Syrian released another heavy breath that Agron realized that his heart was struggling with his own actions as much as Agron was in understanding them.

"Opportunity was presented as I intended and I could not balance fucking scale. I have sent men of greater value than he to the afterlife absent regret." Agron would never reveal to Nasir how he knew the young warrior to not be speaking complete truth in such claims: Agron knew Nasir to feel guilt for all the lives he now stood responsible for taking. It was not weakness but simply effects of the man's gentler nature. He did not allow it to delay his strikes in battle though, which brought Agron to hold further admiration toward the Syrian.

The gladiator sighed heavily at Nasir's continued frustration with what had occurred and massaged his face with his hand to relieve tension which had built within him. "You are not alone in failing to claim vengeance. Even Spartacus has known failure in task of balancing wrongs committed against him as you know." Ilithyia should have perished by their hands when they held opportunity yet she lived still to raise child of the man who had set them all upon path of rebellion.

"I am not Spartacus."

"No you are not. If my opinion were to be put to question, I would say you stand as better man than any of us for choices made." Nasir released a sound of derision at Agron's claim, which brought the German's irritation to rise. While it was not unusual for Nasir to dismiss compliments given him, he would at least allow opinion to be held by the one giving voice absent denial.

Agron was finished with allowing Nasir to continue to hold such degrading opinion of himself. He reached out with both hands and took firm hold of Nasir's face, forcing the Syrian's dark eyes to look upon him. The fury that rose in Nasir's expression was expected – he did not respond well to being commanded in his actions – yet it was of relief to see for all the control the Syrian had been exhibiting throughout their conversation.

"Release me, Agron," that Nasir voiced command told of how greatly touch was unwanted, however his desire was not heeded for the first time since they had come to know of one another.

"I will not, for you have need to hear my fucking words. I will no longer break words to have them ignored by the one to whom they should hold greatest importance, just as yours mean all to me." The Syrian appeared shocked by such words and Agron allowed a brief moment of silence to ensure Nasir's attention was upon him as he requested. "From the first night we exchanged words you have given proof that you are man of greatest value. Not for your skill with blade or numbers or even your gift, but for your honor and heart. You have risked your life for a woman you had never even laid eyes upon because you believed it to be correct path. Gift of hearing thoughts was offered to use of rebellion absent concern of suffering it causes you." Agron felt Nasir's jaw tense in preparation to speak, most likely to dispute that he suffered because of his ability but the German did not allow him opportunity to speak. "I have ceased to be led astray by your attempts to conceal pain you yet feel when bearing witness to unspoken words."

"Pain does not linger," Nasir spoke in hushed tone and Agron knew that his heart did not speak of only pain caused by unspoken words. The yet darkened skin around Nasir's eye and forehead were constant reminder to Agron of all the injuries the Syrian currently bore and ignored. He knew that pain did not hold sway over Nasir as it would many others.

"It lingers within me."

It was an admission of weakness and Agron was surprised that words had been voiced at all. His position within rebellion and place upon field of battle did not allow for weakness to be known by any, yet he could not imagine not revealing all he was to Nasir as he wished for Nasir to reveal all in return. He did not expect such revelation to be immediate, however he would make example of how he wished their relationship to be so that Nasir held understanding of what it was to be loved and hold love for another. Nasir appeared to understand importance of what had been told to him but remained silent so Agron continued speaking.

"I hold no care for what you may offer rebellion. All that holds meaning for me is that you find some measure of joy in life you have claimed for yourself with choices made. That you spared Qilin's life was choice made not yet understood and so failure may not be claimed. If understanding comes and you find naught but failure, you will move beyond it and become stronger for experience gained."

Agron saw within Nasir's gaze the desire to give dispute yet the Syrian restrained himself from doing so. He instead appeared to be searching for something within Agron's gaze and so the gladiator allowed him to look to his satisfaction absent interruption.

After many moments of silence, Nasir's hands reached up and took hold of Agron's wrists before following the path of his wrist to cover his hands yet grasping the Syrian's face. Instead of making attempt to break contact as he had every time for the entirety of their conversation, Nasir pressed Agron's hands more securely against his skin and closed his eyes as he moved closer to the German. Agron accepted the motion immediately by closing the slight distance between them and pressed his lips in brief kiss to Nasir's and then leaned down to touch lips and nose to Nasir's neck so that he knew naught but his heart's warmth.

Nasir's arms encircled Agron's waist, his forehead falling to Agron's shoulder and lips touched skin just above the German's scar in gentle caress and the two focused upon taking comfort from being within each other's grasp as they had been denied for so long. Brief touch had been managed during return trip from Lucania, yet Nasir had slept the entire journey and the following few days had been spent greatly absent each other's company as preparations were made to either strike against the mines or to move against Scrofa. Now that they were given reminder of how they had yearned for one another while apart and that they had not taken action to recover time absent each other's companionship.

As they stood now, not even Spartacus could have forced them apart and they held attention only for one another. Naught else was of importance.

 **A/N:** The image of Nasir stabbing down at Qilin but missing instead of killing him was the actual first idea I had for this series. It was a way to explore how Nasir was shown in the series to not enjoy pointless violence while also finding someone who might push him to that point of wanting to kill them but not following through with it and why.  
Still got quite a bit to go here. Thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
